Hetalia Truth or Dare Show!
by Moonlightgirl513
Summary: I have gotten together some of the countries from Hetalia for you to demand or requests truths and dares. Feel free to ask what you wish. Rules are inside. Rated T  Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Moon: HAHAHA! I have no clue why I am beginning a Hetalia truth or dare show, but I am! I don't own the rights to Hetalia and I'm not claiming them in any way. Read below for the rules and cast!

_**Rules: **_

_**Yes Yaoi will be allowed, but it's rated T and I'm not changing it unless I feel like you guys really can't keep it at T. **_

_**I will only be allowing probably 6 hosts or hostesses (more likely girls) on the show because I'm sorry to say it gets very hard to keep track of to many. **_

_**The countries will do their best to answer questions, but be weary of bringing up depressing matters. You can, but be careful. **_

_**Cast: **_

_**Italy**_

_**Germany**_

_**Japan**_

_**America**_

_**England**_

_**Russia**_

_**China**_

_**France**_

_**Spain**_

_**Prussia**_

_**Romano**_

_**Canada**_

_**Hungary**_

_**Austria**_

_**Korea **_

_**Switzerland**_

_**Liechtenstein **_

_**Sweden **_

_**Finland**_

_**Ireland (girl) **_

_**Belgium **_

_**Sealand**_

_**Greece**_

Moon: Feel free to leave your reviews and let me know if you have a request to join and/or add a country to the list. Mind the rules and See you Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

***A girl walks in with auburn brown hair and light blue eyes. She has a pentagram tattoo on her forehead, white wolf ears and tail, black skinny jeans, a dark blue blouse with a white tank top underneath, and black and white vans. She is carrying a large book and laptop.***

**Moon: Hello! I am Moon and I shall be your authoress for this story. I would like to start by saying I do NOT own Hetalia or claim the rights to it. Now, Let's start by getting our cast here. *snaps and the Hetalia cast (mentioned in chapter one with a few I forgot.) appears.* Much better. **

America: Hey it's Moon! Weren't we just somewhere else.

Moon: SSH! Nothing about that other place. People won't get it.

England: What? Where in the bloody hell are we?

Moon: Exactly! Welcome to Hell my wonderful nations!

Cast: WE'RE IN HELL?

Moon: Not really, just a place that may start to feel a lot like it. *evil grin*

Germany: Vell, why are we here?

Moon: I'm glad you asked. You are here because I have volunteered you against your will for this Truth or Dare show.

Romano: Bastard! You can't do that!

Moon: Obviously I can. *throws tomato at Romano* Now eat this and shut your cute little face. In this I will be allowing people to review and either request to be on the show with us OR send you questions and dares. I already have two sent in.

Italy: Ve~! You're not going to hurt us are you?

Japan: Please, Miss Moon, say no.

Moon: Well I'd love to Japan, but it isn't up to me. It's up to them. Sorry, but that is how it goes. Now I'd like to get right into my reviews and this first one is from a girl I just adore, Livvykitty. So, *looks around the room then claps once.* Perfect. *glomps Canada* Canada, will you read her review for me?

Canada: O-Okay Moon. *takes paper Moon is holding out and reads*

**MOON-MOON! *hugs* YAYAYAYAY! Can I be on?**

**Name: Kitty Midorikawa**

**Likes: MOST PEEPS! Candy, Pokemon, hyperness, and little baby animals!**

**Dislikes: MASAYUCK!**

**Appearence: long silver hair that goes mid-back, gold cat eyes, white cat ears**

**and tail and claws and fangs. Have Tetseiga on my right hip and Tenseiga on my**

**left and Soy' Unga on my back. I wear a black robe with pure white flowers. I**

**have a blue mark of a cresscent with lace markings framing my eyes.**

**ANGRY appearence: Short black hair with blood red eyes and a pure black robe.**

**My ears and tail turn black. Mark turns red.**

**Personality: Evil, random, fun!**

**Species: Cat demon, Goddess, vampyre, Cyniclonian, Andalite and human!**

**NYA~ *Mew Ichigo pose* DARES~**

**Moon: Do you think it's weird that I've reviewed on all of your ToD's? Also...**

***SUPER DUPER SPECIAL AWESOME EPIC GLOMP TACKLE HUG!***

**Russia: I'm gonna die doing this... But... *jumps on his back* ONWARD CREEPER! *runs before is killed***

**England: Why so British?**

**China: Talk nonstop for ten minutes straight without breathing about how you**

**love turtles.**

**Spain: ... Can I have a tomato?**

**America: *hits in the head* YOU ***! YOU *** *** ** UNICORNS *** FAIRIES *** WITH YOUR DEAD BODY YOU ***... ***. YOU CREATED 4KIDS!**

**Canada: Have some maple ice cream. :3 SO CUTE! *glomps***

**Bye for now!**

Moon: Well of course Kitty can come! *snaps and a puff of smoke appears with Kitty in the middle grinning* Hey Kitty!

Kitty: Moon! *hugs* Thanks for letting me come!

Moon: Anytime. I love having you as a hostesses.

Kitty: Do you think it's weird that I've reviewed on all of your TorD's?

Moon: Not at all. I'm glad you like them and I love your dares.

Kitty: That's good. Also, *****SUPER DUPER SPECIAL AWESOME EPIC GLOMP TACKLE HUG!*

Moon: That was epic.

Kitty: I know right? I think I'll regret doing this but. *jumps on Russia's back* Onward Creeper! *starts running before she gets killed.*

Russia: You may jump on my back, if you become one with Russia, da?

Moon: Awkward.

Kitty: England! Why so British?

England: If that suppose to be a Batman reference or are you being stupid.

Ireland: Dude harsh. Be nice! *smacks England in the back of the head*

Kitty: I like her. *points to Ireland.*

Moon: Me too!

England: I don't

Kitty: No one cares. China, talk non stop for ten minutes without taking a breath on how much you love turtles.

China: YouknowturtlesaresoKawaii, *ten minutes of non stop talking and turtle ranting later.*

Japan: O_O How?

Italy: Ve~ That's a neat trick China!

Liechtenstein: That hurt my head. *leans head and Switzerland*

Moon: Agreed. I didn't even think China could do it.

Kitty: I did! Sooo, Spain? Can I have a tomato?

Spain: Of course you can, senorita. *hands a tomato.*

Kitty: Cool. *walks over to America and hits on the head* YOU ***! YOU *** *** ** UNICORNS *** FAIRIES *** WITH YOUR DEAD BODY YOU ***... ***. YOU CREATED 4KIDS!

America: WHOA! Don't get mad at me! If it help I hate that stupid thing as much as you do. Don't go blaming me!

Kitty: *glares but clams down.* *glomps Canada* Here have some maple ice cream!

Canada: *shocked* T-thank you!

Moon: That is the end of Kitty's review! Now the next one is from Emily Archor so how about we have…. France. I'll make you do something useful. Read the review.

France: Of course my beautiful flower.

Moon: *rolls eyes*

**Hi~! I hope you don't mind my weird mind leaving you some stuff.**

**K first off, Italy hug America! And a little kiss, ne?**

**Canada give Russia a sunflower and tell him you would like to become one with**

**him X)**

**Lock England and Romano in a closet!**

**Greece lick Prussia's cheek, like a kitty~ X3**

**Austria ask Liechtenstein on a date. Hopefully Switzerland kills you...oh wait**

**rated M...hopefully he throws a banana at you.**

**Uh... I can think of much right now, so this is all I'll leave you for now.**

**Bai-nii~!**

Moon: I loved this one because she had the most random things I could have imagined! It made me laugh so much, so I'm allowing all of them! Italy, hug America.

Italy: Okay. *America and Italy hug*

Kitty: Now a little kiss!

England and Germany: What?

Italy: Ve? Why?

Moon: No clue. I told you it was random.

America: okay. *Italy and America kiss very quickly.*

Kitty: Canada, I'm so sorry, but give Russia a sunflower and tell him you'd like to become one with him.

Canada: W-what?

Moon: Sorry Canada. I really wish I could get you out of it, but I promised my reviewers.

Canada: O-Okay… *gets handed a sunflower by Kitty and walks up to Russia.* R-Russia?

Russia: Da? What is it Canada?

Canada: *holds out sunflowers and speaks very quickly* I'll become one with you.

Russia: *grins and reaches for flower, but Belarus pops up and steals the flower from Canada and glares at him.*

Belarus: Vhat did you say Canada?

Canada: NOTHING! *runs and hides behind Prussia*

Moon: Belarus is scary as sh**!

Kitty: *nods in agreement.* Okay Moon the next on says to lock England and Romano in a closet together.

Spain: No! I'm not putting my Lovino in a closet with him!

Moon: Sorry Spain it's a dare. Also I swear I won't have any weapons in there. *Moon drags Romano who is yelling at her and Kitty drags England who is trying to pry her off and they throw them in the closet and lock the door.*

Kitty: We'll let them out at the end.

Spain: *sigh*

Kitty: Greece! Greece? *walks over to a couch and sees Greece sleeping.* Uh Moon?

Moon: Yeah I got it. Ahem. Turkey! Don't hurt that poor little kitten!

Greece: *shoots up and begins looking around* What?

Kitty: False alarm. Sorry Greece, but we needed you to wake up. You have to lick Prussia's cheek like a cat. Wait. What the F, Moon?

Moon: Yeah I know right. Random. Greece?

Greece: Do I have to?

Kitty: Afraid so, but if you do then Moon and I will poof in some of your cats.

Greece: Okay. *randomly walks up to Prussia and licks him cheek then sits down by Moon.*

Prussia: What the hell?

Moon: Calm down Prussia. I'll poof you in beer if you just stop freaking out. *snaps and Greece's cats, along with a pack of beer for Prussia appears*

Hungary: So you can just poof in anything you want?

Moon: Yeah pretty much.

Belgium: That's so cool!

Moon: Thanks. It makes my job easier.

France: Love, aren't you worried about Gilbert getting drunk?

Moon: One: Don't call me Love. I'll hurt you French pervert. Two: I didn't poof in enough beer to get him drunk.

Kitty: Next one. *goes up and whispers it in Austria's ear.*

Austria: That is highly inappropriate.

Kitty: Just do it.

Austria: Fine… Liechtenstein would you like to go to lunch with me?

Liechtenstein: That sounds like fun Mr. Austria.

Switzerland: *hits Austria in the head with the back of his pistol* You will not! Liechtenstein please come over here.

Liechtenstein: Yes big broder.

Austria: Was there a point to that?

Moon: There is never a point to anything we do on this show get use to it. I-

Poland: Hey Moon! I told you I'd make it. I would have been here sooner, but I had to get Lithuania!

Moon: Poland! I'm like so totally glad you two could make it!

Lithuania: Hello Miss Moon.

Moon: *glomps Lithuania* Naw please don't call me Miss. You two made it just in time for the goodbyes. *opens closet door and Romano runs out.*

Romano: I'm not doing that again.

Kitty: Fine with us.

**Moon: I hope you guys liked it! Please review below and I'll do my best to update as much as I can! Bye bye everyone!**

**Italy: PASTAAAA!~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Moon: I think I updated to fast, but I can't help this I have to do this because I got a review from someone and I was so shocked. Oh my gosh! I have to. Romano do my disclaimer.

Romano: Ugh fine! Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to Hetalia.

Moon: Thank you! Yay! Begin.

Hungary: Why are you so excited?

Moon: This girl Swirly592 reviewed on my story! I have started hers and it's so funny. It's cool and I'm excited. I'll read this one!

Germany: Vait…you said Swirly592?

Moon: yeah.

Cast: *gulps*

Kitty: Hahaha! I love her.

Moon: I know. Here it is.

Hi! Can I be on? Please? *puppy eyes*

Name: Morgan (yeah, not tellin' ya the last name...)

Appearance: Medium length brown hair, blue eyes, small fangs, wearing a red

sundress (red is awesome!) w/ matching flats, may suddenly appear with a bat

when angry (like Russia and his pipe)

Oh. The dares...

Kitty (if she becomes a host)- *hits with bat* IDIOT! Why would you jump on

Russia again? He almost killed you last time!

Hungary- I would love some of your yaoi tapes.

Japan- Hug everyone~

Russia- Kiss Belarus! *has bat and American shield ready for defense*

Romano- *grabs by the collar* We are going on a date! I don't care whether you

want to or ...

Germany: Make out with Italia!

Adios! *drags away screaming Romano*

Moon: YAY! *poofs in Morgan* Hello Morgan!

Morgan: Yo! What's up Moon? Thanks for letting me on. Hey Kitty.

Kitty: Hi.

Morgan: Oh yeah. *hits with bat* IDIOT! Why would you jump on Russia's back again if he almost killed you last time?

Kitty: I, uh, … I don't know.

Morgan: *facepalm* Geez.

Hungary: Hello again Morgan. Of course I'll give you some yaoi tapes, but you're going to ruin one of my easiest ones to get!

Morgan: I can't help it!

Italy: Doitsu I'm lost.

Germany: Vell so am I.

Moon: *mutters* Hungary's best at sneaking into Spain's house when Romano is over.

Spain: Hmm?

Kitty: Nothing! Moon, don't mutter things. They'll catch you.

Moon: yeah yeah.

Morgan: *packing tapes* Japan hug everyone.

Japan: Um, *looks at everyone nervously.* Okay, *walks around and hugs everyone… even Russia and Belarus.*

Morgan: He's blushing. Cute! Russia! I command you to Kiss Belarus!

Russia: Never! *runs off.*

Moon: *was holding Belarus back… lets go* Have fun Belarus. Kitty you follow in case she does kiss him.

Kitty: Got it! *runs off with camera*

Morgan: Romano, We are going on a date and I don't care if you object. *starts dragging Romano out.* Do my last one Moon and be sure to video tape it.

Romano: What the hell? Let go! I'm not doing this again.

Moon: yes you are Lovi! Have fun!

Spain: Have fun Lovino!

Romano: Shut up!

Moon: It's best he is gone for this next one anyways. Germany-

Kitty: Got it! *throws video camera to Moon.* She is good.

Belarus: *walks back in dragging Russia with her.* I really like that girl. Vhere is she?

Moon: Gone. Now as I was saying Germany kiss Italia.

Germany: Vhat?

Italy: Hm?

Kitty: Ooooh! Do it! Do it!

Hungary: *starting video camera*

Germany: I, well, I, do I have to?

Yaoi fans: YES!

Italy: Okay! *kisses Germany*

Moon: That was backwards, but it still works! Get that Hungary.

Hungary: But of course.

Moon: Well I know it was short, but I couldn't resist doing her review! I hope you liked it anyways. Morgan will be back after her date with Romano. Even though I prefer Spamano it doesn't bother me! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon, Morgan, and Kitty: We're baaack! **

**Cast: Oh no! **

**Moon: Oh yes! We know you missed us! Switzerland, do my disclaimer if you will. **

**Switzerland: Moon doesn't own or claim the rights to Hetalia. **

**Morgan: And….BEGIN! **

Moon: I have three reviews this time. Let's start with one from 2

**ok! Hi! I'm Komodo! Ok...**

**Germany! ask me out on a date!**

**Japan: "Huggie pretty please?"**

**Italy: "Scream Pasta"**

**Spain: "Will you dance with me!"**

Kitty: Germany!

Germany: Yes, vhat is it?

Kitty: You gotta ask this girl on a date.

Germany: Vhat? Vhy?

Morgan: We don't know! She likes you duh! Now do it?

Prussia: *snickering in the back*

Germany: Uh, vell, I vill. Morgan scares me, as does Kitty. Not sure vhat to think of Moon yet. Vould you like to g on a date with me Komodo?

Moon: Good job! And with me, be afraid. Be very afraid. Hahaha! Anways, Japan, Komodo wants a hug.

Japan: *blushes and nods* Of course… *Komodo poofs in for a second and hugs Japan then leaves.*

Morgan: Again Japan is blushing. Italy scream everyone's favorite line.

Italy: *grins* PASTAAA~!

Moon: I die every time I here that.

Kitty: Epic! Spain, she wants to know if you'd dance with her.

Spain: Of course señorita_**. **_

Moon: *poofs Spain to Komodo.* On a timer. He'll be back when their song is over. Morgan, your review is next. Go ahead and read it.

Morgan: Sure thing.

**Thanks for doing my dares~! Oh, I'm really random if you cant tell. But, NEW**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Belarus- *hugs* I'm glad you like me! Now Russia must do whatever you ask of him!**

**Romano- Thanks for the date~ But, I think you should see what happened when we**

**left~ *locks him in a room with Austria and the tape of Gerlta***

**Moon- I like you! We should be friends!**

**Cast- Am I really that bad? I'm glad! But you shouldn't be nervous, you should be scared shitless!**

**Prussia- You are awesome. Give me Gilbird. I'm serious. Gilbird is now mine for today. We can go drinking later.**

**Konocho-wo! (bye) *jumps in a random pool and comes out a mermaid* What?**

**Aww... Wrong pool. Guess I'm stuck here... ^_^. *creepy aura rivaling Russia's. Hetalia cast hides***

Morgan: *hugs Belarus* I'm glad you like me. Russia you must now do whatever she asks.

Russia: kolkolkol, never! *runs off with vodka and his pipe.*

Belarus: *follows him out*

Morgan: Romano! You should see what happened while we were gone. *grabs him and Austria and pushes them in the closet with the GerIta tape* We'll wait a few and see what happens. While we wait… Moon, I like you! We should be friends!

Moon: Of course!

Romano: *slams the door open* What the hell? Italy!

Italy: AH! Big brother what's wrong?

Romano: You kissed that damn potato bastard! That's what's wrong! *grabs Italy by the shirt*

Italy: Ack! Brother that hurts put me down!

Spain: Come on Lovino put your brother down.

France: Spain, when did you return?

Spain: Not sure. I was in one place and then the next like that!

Germany: Spain! Focus! *pulls Romano off of Italy.*

Romano: I'll kill you!

Prussia: *standing by Austria* Why were you shoved in there?

Austria: I don't know. Maybe I was suppose to keep him calm but I found some books in there to read. Moon, shouldn't one of you stop them?

Moon: *watching Hungary film the fight with Kitty and Morgan* Huh? No, this is too good.

Italy: *hiding behind Germany* Doitsu! Doistu! Don't hurt my brother please.

Spain: *holding Romano back* Ah Roma please calm down!

Kitty: Let's stop them. I don't want Italy to be killed or anything.

Morgan: I'll do it. *walks over and step between Romano and Germany.* Your fighting is over. Want to disagree with me?

Romano: N-no!

Morgan: Good. You guys shouldn't just be scared of me, you should be scared shitless!

Cast: WE ARE!

Morgan: *claps.* That's nice to hear! Hey Prussia?

Prussia: Yes?

Morgan: You're awesome

Prussia: I know!

Morgan: Yeah now give me Gilbird. I'm serious. Gilbird is mine for today. We can go drinking later.

Prussia: B-but! *sees the look on Morgan's face* Fine *reluctantly hands Gilbird to her.*

Moon: I really like her!

Kitty: She's great right?

Morgan: *jumps into the pool that turns her into a mermaid.* Ah wrong pool. I'm stuck here! ^.^ *does creepy aura and the Hetalia cast hides.* Hahahaha!

Moon: Yay! One more review. The honor of the last review goes to kuroi ookami13!

**Dares**

**Japan- Your cool, jump in a dare-proof box for 2 chapters.**

**England- read twilight, and then serve candy corn scones to everyone. -gives**

**Moon recipe for candy corn scones-**

**America- Switch personalities with russia.**

**Gernany- Sing "American soldier" while dressed like france and talking like**

**poland.**

**Italy- eat pasta**

**Canada- can I have a hug?**

Japan: … Dare proof box?

Kitty: Yeah! It saves you from any dare you don't want to do! Congrats Japan.

Japan: Oh. *bows to kuroi* Arigatō

Moon: England read Twilight then serve your awesome candy corn scones to everyone.

England: Can't I just make the scones?

Morgan: Nope gotta read Twilight, too.

England: Damn it. *takes Twilight book and sits to read.*

Kitty: America why did you allow Twilight to exist.

America: I can't control what you people read.

Moon: I'm going to be hated for this, but I actually like Twilight. I hate how Bella is a weakling, but I still like it.

England: I'm done.

Morgan: That fu- How did you finish it that fast?

Ireland: He is an annoyingly fast reader.

England: *goes of to kitchen with candy corn scone recipe*

Moon: America, switch personalities with Russia.

America: No way! He can't be the hero! And Russia is creepy as-

Moon: Don't cuss!

Morgan: Why not?

Moon: I shall only more up the rating if people's yaoi request get out of line.

Kitty: Okay.

Germany: How am I suppose to do that?

Moon: Well do you know how to talk like Poland?

Germany: Poland talks like a moron.

Poland: I, like, totally don't talk weird!

Germany: Example of my point!

Morgan: Germany… Do something funny! We are bored!

Germany: No.

Hostesses: -_-

Italy: I get to eat pasta? Okay! *starts eating pasta*

Moon: Some one stop him at bowl 10. I don't want him cleaning me out of pasta. *poofs in Kuroi*

Kuroi: Canada can I have a hug?

Canada: O-of course! *hugs Kuroi and Moon poofs her out after.*

England: They are done. *holds out scones and Hetalia cast groans while hostesses each take one*

**Moon: Unfortunately this is where it has to stop.**

**Morgan and Kitty: AAW! **

**Moon: Yep sorry! I hope people keep reviewing and I hope you liked it! BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon: My point! I don't really like crack pairings. There is a reason they are called that.**

**Morgan: But you always do the reviews with crack pairing thing…**

**Moon: I haven't really gotten all that much yaoi. I promised I'd do that. **

**Kitty: Wait, so what pairings do you like? **

**Ireland: Well, Moon, as much as I'd like to hear your opinion on yaoi pairings, shouldn't we get started? **

**Moon: Oh yeah! I swear I don't own Hetalia or claim the rights to it! **

Morgan: Okay so the first review is from… Kuroi Ookami13 again!

**Dares**

**Russia- play jump rope with meee!**

**Germany- Eat a scone.**

**England- Do you know who Richard Adams is? He's awesome,if you don't know who he is, take your shirt off.**

**France- Eat a scone as well, because I strongly dislike you.**

**America- sing this, "I am a commie and proud! Democracys totally suck, the soviet union shall rise again!"**

Moon: Yeah! And Kuroi wants to be in! She has brown hair and hazel eyes! *poofs in Kuroi.* Half the hostess spots are gone now!

Russia: Da, I'll jump rope.

Prussia: *grins* In Soviet Russia rope jumps you!

Russia: *punches Prussia in the face= KO*

Kitty: -_- nice Prussia.

Germany: I really don't vant to die. Or throw up… please don't make me.

Kuroi: Nope you have to. England I need a scone.

England: Okay. *hands Kuroi a scone.*

Moon: I want another. *takes scone and starts nomming.*

Kuroi: *shoves the scone in Germany's mouth*

Germany: *mans up and swallows it then shudders* Don't make me do that again.

England: I do know who he is.

Kuroi: Damn.

Kitty: I know right?

Moon: *snickers*

France: That is torture!

Kuroi: My point. I hate you. *shoves scone in his mouth*

France: *spits it out* it tastes terrible.

England: It does not you damn frog!

America: *looking horrified.* Do I seriously have to sing that?

Kuroi: Yep! It will amuse us.

Morgan: Sing hero sing!

America: *gulps* I am a commie and proud! Democracys totally suck, the

soviet union shall rise again! *pause* I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT!

Russia: I love that song.

Moon: Okay! Next review is from Heavenly Nightmares.

**Oooooooooohhhhh~! Can I be in this fanfic here, hun~? I have black hair, dark ****brown eyes and quite tanned skin. I come from the Philippines (random fact) ****and I am very hperactive, but I'm shy when you meet me first. Just call me ****Heavenly if you like~! Oh, and I love USUK, so I'd do anything...ANYTHING...to ****pair Amie (America. What? That's what I call him! XD) and Iggy together. So, ****watch out. Okay...NOW FOR THE QUESTIONS AND DARES...though most of them are compliments and stuff...eh.**

**England, I've always been so interested in what your scones taste like. Can I**

**have one? (Whisper: Sorry, stomach, forgive me!) Oh, and can I pet Flying Mint ****Bunny~?**

**CANADA~! *glomp* I've always wanted to go to your house. :3 Mind if I visit ****sometime?**

**America! DUDE. *high five* My best friend's surname is McDonald, and me and my friends tease her all the time. XD Oh, and say hi to Tony for meee~!**

**KOREA! K-Pop is awesome, AND IT ORIGINATED FROM KOREA! BAM! XD**

**Prussia. You are awesome. I shall bow down to your awesomeness. *bows down***

**That's all for now. I'LL INCLUDE EVERYONE ELSE TOMORROW~!**

**Hugs N' Hershey's Kisses,**

**HN-chan**

Moon: Hmmm two spots left. *poofs in Heaven.*

Heaven: What? *sees countries* Oh! I made it!

Moon: yes. Of course.

Morgan: good to have you!

Kitty: You'll love it here.

Kuroi: Welcome!

Cast: Oh no. Another hostess!

Heaven: England can I try a scone?

England: Of course. *hands Heaven scone.*

Heaven: *takes bite* Hmmm… It's not as bad as I thought. You people make a big deal over it. Oh and I can see flying mint bunny.

England: I'm glad you can see my friends.

Other Hostesses: We can see them too!

Heaven: *glomps Canada* Can I visit your house sometime?

Canada: O-of course. If you really want too.

America: Duh! I'll let Tony know you say hi.

Heaven: Thanks!

South Korea: Duh! Everything originated from Korea!

China: *slaps Korea* No it didn't aru! Shut up.

South Korea: *rubs cheek*

Heaven: Prussia, I bow down to your awesomeness. *bows*

Prussia: I'm glad you noticed how awesome I am!

Ireland and Hungary: DON'T BOOST HIS EGO!

Morgan: Yes, please don't. Or America's. Those two are annoying enough as it is.

Kitty: Yeah… Next review Moon?

Moon: yeah go ahead.

Kitty: okay! It's from you Morgan!

**Ok... I really like you! Anyways~**

**Romano: You must watch Italy and Germany make out! Everytime you try to yell ****something, I can pull your curl!**

**Japan: Just want to say this; You are pretty cute when you blush! *breaks ****dare-proof box***

**Russia: Kill anyone you want... Except the hostess.**

**America: Admit the soviet union was a good idea!**

**England: Get drunk and get locked in a room with someone Moon chooses.**

**That's it~! *begins to play with Greece and his cats* So cute!**

Moon: No curl pulling! I don't know what it does and I don't want it to be inappropriate.

Morgan: Aaaw! But he still has to watch those two make out right?

Moon: Sure. I support GerIta.

Japan: *blushes again* Uh thank you I suppose. But why did you break the box?

Morgan: because I don't like it.

Russia: Da! I will kill someone. *shoots France*

Kitty: I approve!

Moon: Me too!

Heaven: Yep.

Kuroi: Totally. Great pick Russia.

America; NO!

Morgan: *evil aura* you will…

America: Fine… *mutters* The soviet union was a good idea.

Kitty: *already getting England drunk* He's close now. Give him another beer and stick him in the closet.

Moon: okay! *hands England another beer and locks him and America in the closet.*

Kuroi: America?

Moon: *grins and nods*

Hungary: Are there cameras in there?

Moon: Of course.

Morgan: *off to the side playing with Greece's cats*

Heaven: Kitty, this one says it's from you.

Kitty: read it!

**HI GUYS! Sorry for not reviewing last chapter... I couldn't think of dares!**

**America: *hands a humongus encyclopedia, all Twilight books, the entire House ****of Night series and 2000 more books* Read these in one hour! If you fail, you ****will have to watch... *pause dramatically* Jonas Brother's concerts!**

**Canada: So, what caused you to create Justin Bieber? Is it America?**

**Germany: YOUR NO FUN! Mr. Serious, Italy and Japan are hanging over a volcano. You can only save one. (Don't worry, I'll rescue the one he doesn't save)**

**France: *starts hitting in the head with a giant invisible mallet* DIE PERVERT, DIE! *stops for a sec* You know, me and a friend had a conversation:**

**Friend: Do you wanna go to France?**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED! TT^TT**

**Now that I told you, France How does it feel? Well, I don't care! *resumes**

**Hitting him in the head***

**Moon: Anime STL is coming in April in . More more details, visit www.**

**anime STL. net WITHOUT SPACES!**

BYE!

Moon: Don't worry about reviewing every chapter Kitty. It's fine.

America: *walks out of closet almost carrying England.* He passed out. *see stack of books* Are you serious?

Kitty: dead serious. Have fun!

America: -_-

Canada: My brother was part of it, but I guess you can think of it as revenge for Miley Cyrus?

Moon: And then you forced America to create Rebecca Black. Didn't think that through huh?

Canada: I guess not.

Germany: Japan and I have actually talk this over. I'd save Italy because he couldn't save himself and Japan could.

Kitty: Interesting. I guess you're right. *starts hitting France*

France: That is a very rude conversation! Please stop hitting me.

Kitty: No!

Moon: *smiles sadly* I appreciate the knowledge Kitty, but I don't live by St. Louis, and my family wouldn't take me either way.

Kuroi: Why not?

Moon: I don't think they really like that I like anime.

Morgan: That's not fair.

Heaven: You should be allowed to like whatever.

Moon: Sure. I guess so, but let's not dwell on that. I have one more review. It's from TheBlessedChildSuki.

**Hi Moon! Pfft, saw you were doing this so I had to review. Can I be on? Here's**

**my pofile-thingy:**

**Name: Suki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Black; To my ankes; one white bang swept to side**

**Eyes: Pitch Black**

**LIkes: Greece; Iceland; Japan; Male!Belarus; drawing; anime; drawing anime**

**Dislikes: Seychelles; France; Lavita; Mary-sues; Preps**

**Shirt: White off-shoulder top with US flag over a black tank top**

**Pants: Full-length olive cargo's**

**Shoes: Black combat boot's**

**Accessories: White belt with sliver studs; Full moon pendant; one sliver hoop ****earing in right ear**

**Skin: pale**

**Couples: USxUK, Grepan, FinlandxSweden**

**To the dare-truth-thingys!**

**Italy: Hi! Can you make me some pasta?**

**Germany: Can I have a hug?**

**Japan: Can you teach me how to perform a traditional Japanese tea ceremony?**

**America: I have mixed feelings about my country(You) we have good things like ****spougebob, but we have bad things like 4kids.**

**England: Can I pet Flying Mint Bunny?**

**Russia: *eyes dart around* Hug! *hugs* *let go***

**China: What's your favorite thing about Russia?**

**France: It's sad. I used to like being French. Yet for some reason I still say ****random things in French. Oh well, go hug Russia!**

**Spain: Tomatos!**

**Prussia: Go hug Austria, then run! Before Hungary gets you.**

**Romano: HI~! =7=**

**Canada: I can see you!**

**Hungary: Here's a frying pan, can I have your old one?**

**Austria: I'm playing the Radetzky March at my school's holidy concert! Wish me ****luck!**

**Switzerland: You hug Austria too. Then hug me~!**

**Liechtenstein: You're so cute! *fluffs up hair***

**Sweden: Why d' y'u t'lk l'ke th's?**

**Finland: Hi Santa!**

**Sealand: I recognize you as a nation. I feel bad about that fire though...**

**Greece: You're like my favorite Hetalia character! And I'm a lot like you!**

**Bye!**

Moon: One more spot left. *poofs in Suki.* Hey Suki it's great to see you again.

Suki: *glomps Moon then Kitty* Hello!

Italy: Ve~ Of course. *leaves to make Suki some pasta.*

Germany: Vell, I guess so. *gets hugged by Suki*

Japan: I can try to after we are finished here.

America: 4kids is not my fault! I don't like it either. *continues reading*

England: Of course you can!

Suki: *hugs Russia*

Belarus: *comes out of no where and glares at Suki* No one touches my big broder.

Suki: O_O

China: Um… Russia is actually fun to drink with.

France: I don't want to die again!

Hostesses: DO IT!

France: *quickly hugs Russia and runs away*

Belarus: *chases France*

Spain: I love tomatoes!

Prussia: I will because I am awesome! *hugs Austria then runs away as Hungary chases him*

Austria: The hell?

Moon: *shrugs*

Romano: Whatever.

Morgan: Be nice Romano!

Romano: Fine, Hi.

Canada: Thank you. I'm glad you see me.

Hungary: Sure. *switches frying pans* This is nice.

Austria: Good Luck.

Switzerland: I will not hug him!

Kitty: *pushes Switzerland and make him accidentally hug Austria*

Switzerland: *glares at Kitty. Then sighs and hugs Suki*

Liechtenstein: *smiles sweetly and slightly blushes* Thank you.

Sweden: *****shrugs*** **

Finland: Hello!

Sealand: Thank you! For both of them. You are my new favorite.

Greece: *smiles and nods patting the seat beside him so Suki can sit there*

Suki: Yay! *sits by Greece*

**Moon: *yawns* I'm tired so this is the end**. ***curls up in a ball* **

**Prussia: *sits on knees beside her and pokes her arm* She is asleep. What now? **

**Morgan: We end it. We will start again when she wakes up. **

**Suki: Japan? Do I get my lesson now?**

**Japan: yes Ms. Suki. **

**Kitty: Bye everyone. Review more. Prussia! Take her to her bed. **

**Heaven and Kuroi: See you later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon: what happens if I write a chapter like this? **

**England: Does it matter?**

**Moon: Yes! Some people have told me it's easier to read when it's like this. So I want to know. **

**Morgan: Moon doesn't claim the rights to Hetalia. **

**Kitty: Starting! **

Suki: Who's first.

Kuroi: I am!

**America- I have no clue why its so fun to torture you...Change your name to**

**"Soviet Union" for 3 chapters~**

**Japan- You cool, can we go out for pizza?**

**Prussia- Russia is awesomer than you, repeat it 100 times. **

America: No!

Heaven: Yes!

Soviet Union(America): Moon! Did you change it?

Moon: *looks up from laptop and grins innocently* Of course not.

SU(A): Good.

Russia: *smirks*

Japan: *bows* Yes Kuroi-san.

Kuroi: Yay!

Prussia: I will not say that! That jerk practically stole my name.

Russia: No I didn't.

Hungary: *holds up frying pan* Say it…

Prussia: *gulps then grins* Russia is awesomer than you X100.

Huroi: Jerk!

Moon: Kitty, Suki, another familiar guest is joining us!

Both: seriously?

Moon: Everyone please welcome DutchyPuppy!

**Moon...is there still a spot left? PLEASE TELL ME THERE'S STILL A SPOT LEFT!**

**Dares:**

**Germany: kiss Italy :3**

**Iggy: kiss America**

**France: HUG! I really don't understand why peeps don't like you...OH WELL! I**

**guess they think you are a perv (which he obviously is) and will rape them**

**(which he obviously will) but oh well :3**

**China: ...give me a panda...**

**Bye! :3**

Kitty: Dutch!

Moon: Of course *poofs Dutch in*

Dutch: Mwahahaha! I have come! *glomps Moon* What's up Moon?

Moon: Welcome Dutch!

Kitty and Suki: *glomps Dutch* Hey Dutch.

Morgan: Is she evil?

Dutch: Purely evil.

Kuroi: I like her already.

Heaven: Me too.

Germany: Vhat? Vhy do I alvays have to do this?

Morgan: I don't know but I can do my Romano dare with it so do it!

Germany: …

Heaven: Plan B! *whispers to Italy*

Italy: Okay. *kisses Germany.*

Dutch: That was backwards.

Kuroi: That's how it works when getting Germany to do something.

Kitty: Very affective. *points to Romano*

Romano: Fuck you potato bastard!

Morgan: Ha! *pulls Romano's curl*

Moon: Morgan! *removes scene*

Suki: Aaaw what the heck Moon?

Moon: I told her not to pull his curl!

Dutch: Hahaha! Next one. Iggy, your turn.

England: No!

Hostesses: YES!

England: You can't make me!

Moon: Do it or be killed!

England: Are you serious?

Kitty: No, but we will hurt you. Or I should say Russia will hurt you or France will molest you.

England: O_O *sighs* I hate you girls. America?

SU(A): What's up Iggy?

England: Stop calling me that?

SU(A): *grins and shrugs* What'd you need?

England: *gulps and kisses America who is surprised but kisses back*

USUK fans: YES!

Dutch: Success!

Heaven: Is a hostess going to say that every time a dare goes their way?

Kuroi: Maybe.

France: *hugs Dutch* Finally, dis girl doesn't hate me!

China: No! My panda's aru!

Dutch: Aaw boo! That's not fun you selfish sally.

Moon: Uh…I'm gonna move on. Morgan you're up.

Morgan: Finally.

**I review again! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Moon- Well, where do you live? There re anime conventions all over the**

**country. For instance, there is Anime Boston in April. I'm going~!**

**Prussia- I don't care what they say! You are awesome! Now, being so awesome,**

**kiss Hungary. And if she hits you anytime during the show, she has 7 minutes**

**in heaven with France.**

**Italy brothers- I want to move to Italy once I graduate one of the fashion**

**colleges in NYC. Italy is beautiful, and a place of fashion! Hello Milan, here**

**I come!**

**America- I hate you. It's good we are out of Iraq, but we shouldn't have went**

**there in the first place.**

**Liechtenstein- *hugs* Your sister Czech misses you. She wants you to leave**

**Switzerland. Though, that might be because she hates him.**

**Everyone- We need music! *has Becca appear (she is awesome, if you don't know**

**her, look up 'I'm Alive' on YouTube. Don't like her, poof in Taylor Swift)**

**Hosts- Don't tell Romano this, but you all are invited to my wedding with**

**Romano on my show I'm having soon.**

***has a black lab appear* This is Sophie, my dog. She is really sweet. And she**

**loves cats! *laughs at Sophie relaxing with Greece's cats***

**Да! Ω! Heh, my iPod has international keyboards... **

Moon: Let's say I live on the west coast close to Mexico. My parents won't take me to anime stuff and I don't have friends that like anime stuff to want to go and take me.

Prussia: Yes you agree I am awesome!

Ireland: *facepalm* Read the rest idiot.

Prussia: *reads* Oh…

Moon: I don't support this couple.

Morgan: I don't care!

Prussia: Okay. *kisses Hungary*

Hungary: *lifts frying pan*

Morgan: Hit him at any time and you have to play seven minutes in heaven with France.

Hungary: *frowns and lowers it.*

Italy brothers: We are glad you want to move to our country.

SU(A): *frowns and buries his face in his hands* I know. You don't think I regret it. I do, but there was nothing I could do and I can't change what's been done.

Moon: Oh! I want you guys to look up a song if you can. Here is the link thing: youtube.com/watch?v=PLNg6iGlLEA&list=FL7JjUyjLJhdOEjPjqz4fPqg&index=1&feature=plpp_video

Italy: Ve~ What is it?

Moon: A song. Let's keep going.

Liechtenstein: But I love my big broder. I don't want to leave him.

Switzerland: *smiles*

Morgan: *poofs in Becca and she starts singing*

Kitty: Whoa she is good.

Heaven: Agreed.

Kuroi: We have our new entertainment.

Suki: Wait? Seriously? Cool a wedding!

Ireland: Wedding?

Belarus: Mine?

Morgan: Nope. Just keep quiet hostesses.

Other hostesses: Okay!

Greece: *pets dog* I don't usually like dogs, but this one acts like a cat kind of. As long as it likes my cats.

Kitty: Cool a dog! *pets puppy*

Moon: And next review! It is from Fangirlgonesupernova.

Dutch: No way!

**moon~! i want to be on! I have brown short hair with blue tips, a black shirt,**

**jeans, boots, and i can control the pheonix!**

**onto the dares!:**

**america: HERO FIVE! *jump-high-fives him***

**england: *singing* this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my**

**friends!**

**prussia: dip-kiss hungary!**

**hungary: LIKE IT!**

**poland: we should, like, totally go shopping!**

**japan: KAREOKE TIME!**

**lihuania: kiss belarus!**

**belarus: LIKE IT!**

**france: Well ignoring the people that dont like you, I like you! You're funny!**

**Spain: want some pizza?**

**romano: HUG ME! or else!**

**switzerland: hug me!**

**russia: *glomps***

**china: *whips out a gun and shoots him* YOU JUST GOT GENDERBENDED!**

**italy: *shoots him as well* SAME TO YOU!**

**germany: kiss italy. i like fluff.**

**moon: *glomps* nick is being mean again. shall we kill him?**

**austria: *whips out gun and shoots him***

**canada: *hugs***

**okay thats all!**

**nick: she's going to run out of spots.**

**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING IN MY REVIEWS!**

Kitty: Oh my god! It's Torch!

Moon: yeah and I know I said only 6 guest, but I seriously have to let her on!

Torch: *poofs herself in* So am I on or what?

Moon: Of course!

Torch: Good! America, Hero five!

SU(A): Yes! *high fives Torch*

England: *plugs ears* No! Don't sing it.

Prussia: Again?

Torch: Yes!

Prussia: *shrugs and dip kisses Hungary.*

Austria: *hits Prussia on the head*

Torch and Morgan: Moon! No interfering.

Moon: Too bad!

Hungary: You can't force me to like it!

Poland: Yes! We should totally go shopping!

Japan: W-what?

Lithuania: P-please don't make me.

Torch: Too late. *pushes Lithuania into Belarus and they kiss*

Lithuania: I-I'm sorry Ms. Belarus!

Belarus: *rolls eyes* It's fine.

France: Yes. Another beautiful lady that likes me!

Moon: *rolls eyes*

Spain: Yes I would.

Torch: okay! *gives pizza*

Romano: You have to be kidding me. *hugs Torch*

Switzerland: Uh…. *gets hugged by Torch*

Russia: *grins and Hugs Torch*

Belarus: Don't touch my big brother!

China: *sits up rubbing head* What was that for aru?

Italy: Ow! Doitsu! Please don't let her shoot me!

Germany: Vhat? Again?

Torch: yes!

Germany: *sighs and mans up to kiss Italy*

Moon: We shall!

Austria: Stop shooting me!

Moon: I agree! Stop shooting the countries Torch!

Torch: No promises. *hugs Canada*

Canada: *blushes and hugs*

Suki: My turn.

**Yeah! Thanks for letting me on! Dares!**

**Italy: Thanks! Italy-made pasta is the best. And I went to Olive Garden.**

**Germany: Yay! You know I'm reading a book about Hitler now, I'm really sorry**

**for that. It must have been bad.**

**Japan: Thank you! Now let me try to proform (spelling) it on my own for you.**

**Corret me when I need help.**

**America: Yeah, I know.**

**England: Thanks! Can I have a scone? I've heard they're all right.**

**Russia: Protect meeee! *holds on tight***

**China: Copright, aru!**

**Spain: Can you teach me how to play the guitar?**

**Prussia: I'm AWESOME!**

**Romano: *hug***

**Canada: Hi!**

**Hungary: 877-393-4448!**

**Austria: Thanks! We did a pretty good good. *hug***

**Switzerland: Yeah! *more hug***

**Liechtenstein: Well it's true. :D**

**Sweden: Give Finland a kiss on the cheek.**

**Finland: So you've got a big day coming up, right? Can I ride in your sleigh?**

**Sealand: Yes!**

**Greece: *hug* *talks to him quietly unless he gets another dare.**

**Later!**

Italy: Ve~! Of course Suki.

Germany: Thank you.

Japan: Very well. *watches Suki perform the ceremony and only has to help her once.* Very good.

Suki: Awesome!

SU(A): Okay.

England: Of course. *hands Suki a scone*

Russia: Da, but you have to become one with Russia first!

China: What's that aru?

South Korea: It originated in Korea!

Everyone: Shut up Korea!

Spain: Of course, nina. I'd love too.

Prussia: I'm more awesome!

Suki: Are not!

Prussia: Yes I am!

Romano: What the hell? Why is everyone hugging me?

Canada: H-hello.

Hungary: A phone number?

Austria: Congratulations.

Switzerland: I don't enjoy being hugged.

Liechtenstein: Okay Suki.

Sweden: 'kay. *kisses Finland on the cheek*

Finland: *shock but nods at Suki*

Sealand: *grins*

England: You are not a country.

Sealand: Shut up you jerk!

Greece: *talks to Suki*

Heaven: Next review is from someone named Lexia16.

Moon: Oh no.

**heya moon lexia16 here**

**call me lexi or lexia i pefer lexi**

**i don't know alot about this show but i'm learning and would like to be in**

**snowy: on short terms you are bord**

**me: and you aren't needed**

**hair: long dark brown**

**eyes: blue**

**skin: pale very pale**

**cloths: pale purple long sleved t shirt, grey shorts, trainers**

**dares**

**belarus: go kiss russia i found you as a nice couple**

**hungary,japan,italy: i like you guys and girl**

**england: (looks at him then uses glasses) not sure about you**

**germany: HUGZ**

**france: pervert (hits with frying pan)**

**scotland: hi why have i seen you smoking it is bad very bad for you so QUIT**

**america: HUGZ**

**austria: HUGZ**

**everyone: behind the barriars (no one moves) YOU GOT 1 MIN TO GET TO SAFTY THE BOMBS ABOUT TO KABOOM**

**bye bye everyone **

Moon: ….FINE! Lexi can join. That's it. No more after her. Guest joining is now closed. I'm sorry!

Torch: Geez stop apologizing Moon.

Kuroi: They should have known you'd run out eventually.

Heaven: It's cool.

Kitty: So calm down.

Moon: Yeah I guess your right. *poofs in Lexi.* Hey Lexi.

Lexi: Hiya Moon. Thanks for letting me on.

Dutch: Good to see you Lexi.

Suki: Glad you could join us.

Lexi: Oh cool you guys are here too.

Moon: Everyone, welcome our last guest!

Countries: Hello, Lexi.

Lexi: Hello.

Belarus: *grins and kisses Russia.* I like this girl.

Russia: *runs away*

Belarus: Come back big brother! *chases*

Hungary, Japan, and Italy: Thank you!

England: Um…okay?

Germany: Vhat the hell?

France: ouch! *rubs head*

Scotland: No thanks.

Ireland and England: We've been trying to get him to quit forever.

SU(A): *smiles and hugs Lexi*

Austria: Vell ok then…

Moon: *defuses bomb.* Stop trying to kill the countries.

**Morgan: And Now we are leaving. **

**Heaven: We're done already? **

**Kitty: Yes! Time to go. **

**Dutch: See you all later. **

**Kuroi: Remember no more guest but you can still review. **

**Suki: Also let Moon know about this style of writing. If you don't like it she'll go back to normal. She got this idea from-**

**Torch: ME! Bye everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon: OK! So Morgan was the only one to give me her opinion on this and she said she likes it off to the side more. So like this it stays!**

**Morgan: Good. **

**Kitty: Let's start. **

**Dutch: I call doing the disclaimer. Moon doesn't claim the rights to Hetalia. She just wishes she owned them. **

Moon: Shut up..

Kuroi: I'm going first. Ready for my tortures?

**Dares-**

**Soviet Union(America)- Change your flag to the flag of the soviet union!**

**France- DIE! Eat 20 scones.**

**I only reviewed to torture Soviet Union and France~ **

Moon: That is cool. Review for any reason!

SU(A): No! I let Moon change my name, but I'm not changing my flag.

Russia: Da, I agree. I don't want him that much like me.

Kuroi: AAW!

France: Never! *gets scones shoved in his mouth.*

Heaven: What a wimp.

Moon: Next review is from **blueneko4. **

**Ello! Neko-chan here, just have a a few dares for the hetalia cast!**

**(they are goanna hate me)**

**England: Do 7 mintues in hevean with America**

**Romano: Admit that when you were younger you missed Spain when he left**

**Greece: Givr Japan a little kiss**

**Italy: Be smart for once**

**That's all for now, I will be back!**

***if they don't do they dares, I will personal kill them with my blue axe* **

Spain: Oh you have an ax as well?

England: W-what? I will not!

Suki: Yes you will. *her and Hungary shove him in a closet with America.*

Hungary: Don't forget to kiss!

Moon: If something interesting happens I want a copy of the video.

Hungary: Of course, sweetheart.

Romano: I-I did not!

Morgan: Don't you lie Romano.

Romano: F-fine. I missed the stupid jerk alright? I admit it.

Spain: *hugs Romano* Aaw! Thank you Roma!

Romano: G-get off!

Torch: *starts poking Greece* Hey Greece. Greece. You gotta kiss Japan. Wake up!

Greece: *yawns* Hmmm?

Kitty: Kiss Japan!

Japan: W-what?

Greece: *shrugs and kisses Japan quickly before falling back asleep.*

Japan: *blushing*

Italy: Ve? I don't get it.

Moon: At least she didn't have to kill anyone.

Torch: A shame. My review!

**BUT MOON! IT WAS A GENDERBENDING GUN! so china and italy are girls now!**

**nick: how many of those changing guns do you have?**

**many. ONTO THE DARES!**

**Hungary: b-but you and prussia are so cute together!**

**austria: i'm not allowed to shoot people but *kicks him you-know-where* GO DIE**

**IN A FIERY INFERNO!**

**bad touch trio: PARTY TIME!**

**japan: you. me. kareoke. need i say more?**

**america: lets go get taco bell.**

**moon: i need to update my stories more huh?**

**dutch: HELLO HOSTESS! *high fives her***

**england: i want a scone. gimmie.**

**belarus: just so you know, i ship you and lithuania. beware my friend.**

**lithuania: do you like anyone?**

**russia: can i have a piggy back ride if i become one with you?**

PHEONIX POWAHS AWAY! I HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM MARY-SUES! *rides away on a pheonix* come my merry band of hostesses!

Moon: No we discussed this Torch. China can be a girl but I demand you shoot Italy again and turn him back into a boy.

Torch: *sigh* Fine. *shoots him with gender bending gun again* Happy?

China: I'm not aru! I don't wanna be a girl.

Lexi: You'll get use to it. It's not that bad.

Hungary: *blank expression*

Austria: *in pain* The hell!

Moon: Torch!

Torch: Moon!

Kitty: KITTY!

Everyone else: …

Spain, Prussia, and France: Cool a party!

Heaven: Don't stay in a room alone with them.

Moon: She wont! I wanna goto the party.

Torch: Of course!

Japan: M-maybe in a bit.

Lexi: End of chapter?

Moon: Sure.

Kuroi: We need America and England. *runs over to the door and pulls it open.*

Morgan: So? *peaks over her shoulder and grins* Hungary!

Hungary: *holding camera* YES! That's great!

England: *making out with America*

Moon: YES!

Kitty: USUK much Moon?

Moon: Duh!

Torch: America! We are going to Taco Bell!

SU(A): *pulls away from England and blushes* Taco Bell? Okay! I love that place.

Moon: YES! Update more!

Dutch: *high fives Torch* Hey!

England: Okay. *Torch steals a scone*

Belarus: I'm well aware of that. I'm not scared.

Russia: Da!

Belarus: *glares*

Suki: Pffft! My turn!

**Torch cut me off! I like this though, it's cool.**

**Moon: I love the song! But I teared up a bit. And are you colorfulgirl513,**

**because it leads to her favorites?**

**Italy: Yeah, and they have a gift card that says 'Give the gift of Italy'.**

**Germany: *Clooooose faaaaace cheeeeek pooooooke***

**Japan: YES! Sweet. Although kimono's kinda tick me off. I hate skirts.**

**America: Finished those books yet?**

**England: Yay! *nibble***

**Russia: Never mind then! *run***

**France: What's your favorite country (besides yourself)?**

**China: *pooooooooooke***

**Spain: Yeah! *hug* Thank you!**

**Prussia: I'm more awesomer!**

**Romano: Because we like you! *hug***

**Canada: I've got an idea! =w= Go shirtless and paint a big red maple leaf on your chest. Then maybe people will notice you.**

**Hungary: It's from an old-ish commercial... in America.**

**Austria: Hey, could you help me with my piano playing? My dad can't but I have a feeling I'll pay more attention to you.**

**Switzerland: To bad! *more hug***

**Liechtenstein: And don't agree with everyone. I'm going to teach you to behave**

**like a normal (anime liking) girl. Let's start by watching some classics! To the Sailor Moon!**

**Sweden: So cute! :3 SuFin is awesome!**

**Finland: Yay! I'll show up in my best elf costume! I'll see you on the 24th, my time.**

**Sealand: Yeah! England stop being a jeck!**

**Greece: *huggle* I wish real guys were like you.**

**And I leave you with one last dose of epicosity: BOOOOOOOOP!**

Moon: Suki! Do you watch Tobuscus? And yeah that's my Youtube name.

Suki: I win!

Italy: That's so cool!

Germany: Stop that!

Japan: I apologize, but that is the proper dress wear.

SU(A): *groans* I didn't finish in time and Morgan sent me to that awful concert!

Suki: Should have finished them.

England: I'm glad you like it.

Russia: Very well then.

France: Why Prussia and Spain of course!

China: Please don't poke me aru.

Spain: Anytime you wish. *hugs back*

Prussia: You are not awesomer then me!

Suki: Yes I am!

Prussia: Never!

Suki: Always!

Romano: I don't care.

Canada: I'd rather not.

Hungary: I don't watch much American TV.

Austria: Of course I can.

Switzerland: *sighs*

Liechtenstein: But. But-

Sweden: *nods*

Finland: Sounds great!

Sealand: Ha she agrees you English Jerk!

England: Sealand go home and watch anime.

Sealand: Shut up!

Greece: *smiles* Thank you.

Moon and Suki: BOOOOOP!

Morgan: Next review is from OneGirlStudio.

**Hiya, nice to meet you. Can I be a hostess... please? =D**

**Name: Rae-Chama (OneGirlStudio is annoyingly long da~?)**

**Personality: quiet, extremely lacking in the emotional deparment (unless yaoi is involved =D), to be feared when angry. Will attack with soul crushing bluntness and sarcasim. Barely shows any facial/outward reactions unless something that interests me is involved =3... but still suprisingly social lol.**

**Likes: PRUSTRIA GOSH DARN! (prucan can go drown in a river.) Franada, USUK,**

**GerIta, Spamano, Rochu~ Giripan, PruAusHun (yes in that order.) occasional FrUk *shrugs* can stomach it when nessasary... oh... and... BELARUSXLEICHTENSTEIN FTW XDD! (Sorry. Had to get that out of my system.)**

**Dislikes: has an unfathomable hatred for PruCan... *eye twitch*, SpBel/RoBel... Marysues/Sechyelles, typos.**

**Appearance: Light coca skin, dark blank brown eyes, werid soft snow white cat**

**ears that pop up when happy/sad/angry, black hair in two annoying 'puff balls', natrually grim look, usually wears black-werid-lacy lolita dresses.**

**DARES:**

**Austria~: Make out with Prussia. For ten minutes. (someone tie up Hungary with steel an chains please XD)**

**I will die happy if Spain hugs Romano and cuddles him for the rest of this chapter. = 7 = (and no you can't hit him Roma!)**

**I want to hug Italy. No objections will be acknowleged.**

**Germany Italy will now give you hug therapy in an attempt to get that stick from up your arse~ (hah! didn't cuss =D... I think.)**

**Belarus. Don't kill China.**

**China get on your tip toes and kiss Mother Russia softly on the lips, da? Then ask him out on a romantic date.**

**Russia agree to go on the date.**

**Belarus again. Don't you dare kill Lili, but give her a hug.**

**Switzerland don't shoot Belarus/stop her in any way.**

**The Cast: *said bluntly* Strip to your underwear and do the CanCan to Austria's piano. Yes you still have to strip Austria, and the girls are immune. Why? Because I want to know the color of you underwear. **

Moon: *bites lip* I'm sorry, but I've already said I can't except anymore guests. I'll gladly do the dares but…

Dutch: She means no.

Kitty: Dutch!

Morgan: It's ok Moon. Not your fault.

Austria: Is there a punishment option?

Heaven: Yes. RUSSIA!

Russia: *comes in with lead pipe* Da?

Lexi: Austria has chosen punishment!

Russia: *nods and hits Austria over the head with the pipe.*

Suki: KO!

Spain: Okay! *hugs and cuddles Romano*

Romano: You're sure I can't hit him?

Kuroi: We're sure.

Torch: *snaps and Rae poofs in to hug Italy.*

Italy: *hugs back and she disappears.*

Moon: Torch! What did I say about poofing things or people in?

Torch: *shrugs and whistles.*

Germany: Vhat?

Italy: Hug therapy! *hugs Germany*

Romano: *trys to attack but is still being cuddled by Spain.*

Belarus: Why would I?

China: M-must I aru?

Suki and Moon: YES!

China: Torch, *whispers in her ear*

Torch: Oh! Yeah I can do that. *holds Belarus' hands behind her back.* Go ahead.

China: *looks down nervously before getting on her tiptoes and kissing Russia quickly on the lips. (yes Belarus is freaking out, but Torch is tuff!)* R-Russia, would you go to dinner with me aru?

Russia: Da. Can we get vodka?

China: Sure?

Kuroi: At least Russia did his dare with ease.

Russia: What dare?

Lexi: I think that's a win.

Suki: That is a win.

Belarus: I hate you girls sometimes.

Heaven: Do the dare.

Belarus: *hugs Liechtenstein*

Switzerland: *glares*

Moon: Uh this last one confused me. I don't think I really know what she is demanding. At least I don't get what the girls are supposed to do.

Heaven: Well then I am doing mine.

**Hey, dudes! Haha! I'm here~! ...Okay, MOVING ON.**

**Iggyyyyyyy~! Kiss America, quick! Or I'll force France to molest you! JUST**

**KISS AMERICA FOR TWO SECONDS. Oh, and Hungary, videotape it and give it to me. I wanna enjoy the moment while I'm still alive.**

**Okay. Here we go. *takes a deep breath, hugs Russia and runs away* GAAAAH,**

**BELARUS, DON'T KILL MEEEE~!**

**Japaaan, I'm just asking, why did you invent yaoi? Oh, and NO SAYING THAT YOU INVENTED IT, KOREA! Oh, wait...**

**South Korea! How does North feel now that his boss is dead? Tell him that I feel sorry~!**

**CHINA-KUN! *grabs his Hello Kitty doll and cuddles it* Can I have it for the whole chapter, please? *uber kawaii face that no one can ever resist***

**Sealand, I think you should be a country! ENGLAND, MAKE HIM A COUNTRY. NAO.**

**Finland, I want sooo many things for Christmas~! Okay, first I want a new phone, then an electric guitar, maybe that new Nickelback album...oh, and also... *babbles***

**That's all. For now. More dares coming later, so watch out~~~! :3**

England: W-what?

Kuroi: Seriously? You aren't over this yet. Just do it! Unless you want France to molest you?

England: *shakes head and kisses America.*

Hungary: Got it! Here you go. *gives Heaven a copy*

Moon: Russia and China are on a date so I can't do dares given to them.

Japan: *points to South Korea.* If he wishes he may take credit.

South Korea: IT ORIGINATED IN KOREA! I'll tell North Korea you said so. I feel bad too, but also kind of happy.

Heaven: And since China is gone I get this! *hugs Hello Kitty doll.*

Sealand: YES!

England: I will not.

Morgan: Poor Sealand.

Finland: *Facepalms as Heaven continues to name things*

Lexi: Oh! It's my turn.

**hiya lexi here**

**canaries: {oh here we go again christmas time is here}**

**me: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh canaries (hit them with frying pan)**

**dares**

**everyone: i would be careful this chapter the canaries are back**

**scotland: i'm got Scottish in me so i'm gonna help you go to a therapy place to quit smoking oh and if you see a man tied up there tell me and bring him here**

**belarus: go make out with russia he can't say no or run away because he is tied to a pole**

**france: you beter stay away from me you french pervert (hit with frying pan)**

**hungary, italy, japan: here have some homemade cookies and no there is nothing in them**

**england: give me reason of why i should like you**

**everyone: if you see a man tied up tell me or bring him to me**

**bye bye**

**snowy, blossom: bye bye**

Everyone: Canaries?

Scotland: What if I don't want to quit smoking? Also, what if I didn't see this "man?"

Belarus: Big broder is still on that stupid date.

France: *rubs head* Please stop hitting me.

Hungary, Italy, and Japan: Thank you Lexi! *noms on cookies.*

Moon and Kitty: *raises hands* We can give you reasons.

Lexi: I'm listening.

Moon and Kitty: English accents are amazing.

Other Hostesses: *rolls eyes*

Lexi: Uh I was looking for better reasons.

Everyone: We are still looking for this weird man!

Dutch: HA my review is next suckers!

**...Give me chocolate goddammit...I NEED CHOCOLATE OR I'LL DIE D:**

**Dares:**

**France: ...I wanna try escargot...I heard it tastes good, even though it's pretty much only living snails with salt... :3**

**Germany: yeah...we all know you (not so) secretly love Italy, so kiss him or I'll tickle him to hard he stops breathing and dies... :3**

**The newly named 'Soviet Union': cut down on the burgers...you'll get fat if**

**you keep eating them...no more burgers of any kind for 5 chapters!**

**Prussia: repeat me: Prussia is not as awesome as Russia and will never be.**

**Germany again: ya know...I eat potatoes every day and they taste good, so those other people should stopp nagging you about them and try them themselves...AND FRENCH FRIES ARE POTATO TOO! HA! Now they can stop nagging you about it!**

**China: *demonic aura surrounds her* I told you to give me a panda so you will give me a panda dammit...**

**Truths:**

**SU(A): do you love Iggy? :3**

**BUH-BYEZ! :3 **

France: But of course. *hands a meal of escargot.*

Germany: You can kill someone by tickling them?

Dutch: It's a gift.

Germany: *sighs and kisses Italy as Hungary, of course, gets it on tape.*

SU(A): What? Why would you take away my burgers?

Moon: Like she said. So you don't get fat.

Torch: The hero doesn't get fat!

SU(A): YEAH!

Kuroi: too bad.

Prussia: He isn't here so I guess I can say it. *sighs* Prussia is not as awesome as Russia and will never be. Happy?

Dutch: Yes!

Germany: Thank you. At least some one understands.

Dutch: *cuddles panda.* Mine…

SU(A): *blushes smallest amount* Uh depends on the kind of love.

Morgan: One more review and it is mine!

**Zdravo (hello in Slovenian)! I must say, I like it to the side better...**

**Moon: Really? No curl pulling? *small pout* That's no fun... Hey, what pairings do you like? I support most, so it would be nice to know which ones you would prefer.**

**Greece: I'm glad you like Sophie~! We used to call her a cat-dog...until we got bug, the EXTREMELY cat like dog.**

**Kuroi: Ha! Soviet Union, good one!**

**Hosts: I KNEW Becca was a good idea~! Her CD only costs 10 bucks too (on ITunes)!**

**China: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT COPYRIGHT IS?**

**That isn't right! Communism ruined your brain...**

**Belarus: *ties up Russia* He's all yours~**

**Prussia: If you didn't like kissing Hungary, I'm sorry. *hands beer* Now go kiss who you REALLY like! Mwahahahaha!**

**Hungary: *waves yaoi tapes in front of Hungary's face* Crush. NOW! *after she answers, gives yaoi***

**Sealand: Is it fun to be a micro-nation? I'm thinking of finding an island and creating one...**

**France: You know, some of my friends think you are great. *hits with a baseball bat* I think you are a pervert.**

**Austria: Beethoven is German! He was born in GERMANY but moved to Austria. So he's a German! Ha! *tries to high five Germany, but is rejected***

**Norway: *hugs* Let's be friends~! All the Nordics and Me~**

**Everyone: LET'S HAVE A BON BON DANCE! Japan can play the music~**

**Well, I'm out of ideas. I like all the hosts! And... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**AHHHH! *runs from one of England's fairies***

Moon: Yeah ok so pairings: USUK, PruCan, RoChu, HungaryXAustria, GerIta, Spamano, GriPan, and I forgot the mix name of this one too but SwedenXFinland. Those are my main ones. I have others but I do these the most.

Greece: An extremely like cat-dog?

Kuroi: Thank you very much.

Hosts: Okay!

Japan: I can answer China's question. China does know what copyright is he, or I suppose she now, just will not admit she uses it.

Suki: Russia is still gone Moon?

Moon: End of the chapter. They will both be back.

Prussia: *ignores her and focuses on beer*

Morgan: Idiot.

Hungary: Uh, uh, Austria?

Morgan: *gives tapes.*

Moon: I love how Austria wasn't even listening.

Sealand: I guess it's fun, but I'd rather be a full nation. Good luck.

France: Stop hitting me! I haven't even done anything yet.

Lexi: Yet! *hits*

Austria: *rolls eyes and folds arms*

Norway: Okay… *hugs*

Moon: Norway when did you get here?

Norway: Denmark brought us.

Moon: Crap. Not yet please distract them. *Norway nods and leaves*

Hostesses: What wa-

Moon: Not now. BON BON to end it!

**Japan: *starts playing the music.* **

**Everyone else: *starts dancing* **

**Moon: Don't forget to leave your reviews. Thanks you all. Bye!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moon: No! I told you that it's not possible. **

**SU(A): YES IT IS! I just gotta get all the countries to pitch in. **

**England: It's not possible you idiot. **

**SU(A): I think it is. **

**Morgan: It's not. **

**Heaven and Kuroi: Not physically possible. **

**SU(A): Why not? **

**Dutch and Kitty: You cannot take global warming and push it somewhere else! **

**SU(A): But Torch said she'd help me do it! **

**Torch: *grins and nods* **

**Moon: *facepalm* Fine you two go try that and let me know how it works out. I think I should do my disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Hetalia even though that'd be epic. **

Japan: Where is America-san and Torch-san?

Germany: They are actually trying America's plan.

Lexi: This won't end well.

Moon: No. Not at all. Dutch! I'm going to have France read your review.

**Ya know...a lot of things I like are German O.o AAANYWAYS,**

**Dares:**

**Germany: ...*glomp* I felt like doing that ^-^ I won't make you kiss Italy this time... :3**

**Italy: KISS GERMANY! (I didn't make Germany kiss Italy XD)**

**Russia: PRUSSIA ADMITTED YOU ARE AWESOMMER! I SECRETLY CAUGHT IT ON TAPE! *hands Russia the tape with Prussia on it***

**France: ...*glomp* I won't let you go now ^-^**

**Canada: ...ya know, I think I'll hit some sense into the other countries so they notice you... :3**

**China: I have a panda, ha-ha-haha-ha! :P *runs away with panda***

**SU: I'll gladly take over those annoying pests people call 'famous', but there's a big chance half of them is dead in an eyeblink...**

**Truths:**

**SU: so...do you LOVE love Iggy? In a romantic way that is :3**

**CU! :3**

Torch: We're back!

Russia: Da. How'd did it go.

SU(A): I'm having trouble finding global warming.

England: *sighs and shakes head*

Germany: Thank you?

Italy; Ve~ Okay! *throws arms around Germany and kisses him.*

Dutch: See I kept my promise.

Prussia: YOU SUCK DUTCH!

Russia: kolkolkol. I knew I was already.

France: *grins* The is fine with me, my beauty.

Canada: T-that's ok! You don't have to.

China: *glares at Dutch and get another panda handed to her by Japan* KAWAII!

SU(A): I'm a bit freaked out by that.

Moon: You again America.

SU(A): Huh? Oh yeah ok. Uh….well… I….

Kuroi and Heaven: Get on with it!

Suki and Kitty: Spit it out!

SU(A): *gulps* Y-yes? *blushes and looks away from everyone*

Dutch: SUCCESS!

England: *blushes from the side*

Moon: Hahaha! I liked that one. Props Dutch. Who's next.

Lexi: It's **Guoste-chan. **

**Could I also join? pwease...pwease...pwease...*insert random cute puppy**

**eyes* **

Moon: *covers face* Why is this being done to me?

Kitty: People like your story Moon! It's not bad and you just need practice with the whole saying no thing.

Torch: And we'll help you.

Morgan: That's what friends are for!

Moon: O-okay. Thanks guys.

Heaven: Hey we are super sorry Guoste, but Moon can no longer accept guests. She has a hard time with us.

Lexi: We hope you will keep reading though!

Hungary: I'll read the next one sweetheart. It's from a girl named **Farfetched Fairy. **

**Um, hi Moon! Farfetched Fairy here! ^_^ This truth or dare show thing is going really great! Aha, so I should probably get to the ... whatever they'll be classified as.**

**France: FRANCE! EVERYONE IS BEING SO MEAN TO YOU! *awkward side hug* Um... Touch me and I'll slap you. I'm only doing this because I don't hate you.**

**Canada: A HUG FOR YOU TOO! *whispers in ear* now go hug Prussia, or kiss~**

**either is fine... hehe...**

**Prussia: ... You're awesome. But you gotta hug Canada too.**

**Everyone: GROUP HUG TACKLE OF ENGLAND AND ROMANO! XD**

**America: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. You must watch it. You must become a Brony.**

**Ehe, merci et** **au revoir~! (I'm not French) **

France: I'm still being hugged by Dutch.

Dutch: Yes!

Canada: O-okay. That's fine. Prussia is one of my friends.

Prussia: Yeah! *hugs Canada and kisses him on the cheek grinning*

Canada: *blushing cutely*

England and Romano: NO! *both get hugged by everyone* Idiots!

SU(A): I'd rather not. Moon! How much longer is my name going to be this?

Moon: This is the last chapter America. I'll change it back next one. Guys! Please don't change the characters names anymore.

Reviewers: AAAW!

Heaven: Oh! This one is from **randomgurl567 **

**Ok. Here are some of my dares!**

**Soviet Union (America): Go into the closet and watch some FrUK videos, even though I dislike that couple! Why do you have a bad economy?**

**England: I'm sorry to put you through torture because we all know you like America, kiss Switzerland. (A Hungary cosplayer that is my friend likes EnglandxSwitzerland 'cause of their past and she is reading this as I type) *gets hit with frying pan* Ow!**

**China: Give a sunflower to Russia!**

**Sealand: I am one of the few people that think you are a country! (Even though England is my favorite character)**

**Italy: If you had to choose, would you pick Germany or pasta? But you can choose both!**

**Japan: What made you create yuri?**

**BYE PEOPLE!**

SU(A): I don't want to talk about my economy… What was the other thing?

Kuroi: FrUK videos. *pushes him in closet with the videos and locks the door.*

Moon: Well this was short. *opens door and pulls America out.* We need you….maybe.

England: Uh…. *kisses America*

SU(A): *kisses back*

China: *blushes and hands Russia a sun flower*

Russia: *smiles and hugs China.*

Belarus: *starts chasing China with a knife*

Sealand: Thank you! I like you then!

Italy: Both!

Germany: *smiles and shakes head*

Prussia: *takes picture* Ha bro you smiled!

Germany: *frowns and rolls eyes at Prussia.*

Japan: I'd rather not discuss that if you don't mind…

Suki: Pffft! My turn now!

**Yes! You know I watch Toby! He's so cool!**

**Italy: Which is why I have to do this. *puts bow on his head* *wisper* Go tell Germany you're his Christmas present from me.**

**Germany: Never! *poke***

**Japan: I know. At least they're long, you know?**

**America: Did you get burned? (refrence to their horrible history with fireworks.)**

**England: *eating scone* *full mouth* Kish Merica (Kiss America)!**

**Russia: *runs past being chased by Belarus* You're Cruellllllllll!**

**France: Hm, I should of known. Go take a group picture with them.**

**China: This is for remembering your manners. *hands Panda***

**Spain: He, do you have any pictures of Romano when he was little?**

**Prussia: I win!**

**Romano: Blackmail is friendship~**

**Canada: Pwease? *teary super irresistible puppy dog eyes***

**Hungary: Yeah... just had to say it. Oh! I'm listening to your Hatafutte Parade right now.**

**Austria: Thank you! *hug***

**Switzerland: *smile* *hug***

**Liechtenstein: To bad, Switzerland raised you wrong.**

**Poland: I'm Polish! Hugs!**

**Lithuania: You are so adorable! *hug***

**Sweden: *hug***

**Finland: That was awesome!**

**Sealand: *wisper* Let's go embarrass England! *Really Loud* SO ENGLAND, HOW WAS LAST NIGHT'S "MY LITTLE PONY" EPISODE!**

**Greece: Welcome~! *keeps talking to him***

**Ja ne! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then BOOP!**

Moon: Tobuscus FTW!

Italy: Okay~ *walks up to Germany with bow on his head* Doitsu! Suki said I'm her Christmas present to you.

Germany: Is that so?

Italy: *nods happily*

Germany: Very Vell. Don't poke me Suki.

Suki: Again…NEVER!

Japan: Exactly.

SU(A): Maybe…

England: How many times will I be doing this?

Morgan: Until reviewers stop making you do it. As if you really care.

England: *blushes.* Fine… *kisses America…again*

USUK fans: YES!

Moon: Go home!

USUK fans: *run away*

Russia: Da! I know.

France: Okay. *throws arms around Prussia and Spain.* Picture time.

Prussia and Spain: *grins and do poses.*

China: Thank you aru! *hugs panda*

Spain: Of course I do! *hands pictures*

Prussia: YOU DO NOT!

Romano: -_- No it isn't.

Canada: I-I can't!

Hungary: Really? That's great!

Austria: Yes, yes, it's no problem *pats her head awkwardly.*

Switzerland: *sighs and gives up and hugs her*

Liechtenstein: Well I don't think he did…

Poland: Like, Oh my god. Okay. *hugs*

Lithuania: *blushes and hugs* Thank you.

Sweden: *hugs*

Moon: You don't talk much.

Sweden: *shakes head*

Finland: It was.

Sealand and Suki: SO ENGLAND, HOW WAS LAST NIGHT'S "MY LITTLE PONY" EPISODE!

England: Shut up you bloody gits! I don't even know what that is!

Greece: *smiles and suddenly falls asleep*

Kuroi: Next one is from OneGirlStudio again.

Moon: Thank you for reviewing again!

**Darn! Oh well~ I will continue to torture you all anyway. And the CanCan=a dance were you lift up your shirt (or whatever) and kick your legs in the air in tune to a certain song =3.**

**Anyway dares.**

**France, give Canada a hug and a kiss on the cheek... AND NO YOU MAY NOT GROPE HIM!**

**Iggy~ You will confess your feelings of love to America! ... If you don't just go give France a kiss on the forehead.**

**Hiya. I'm also a former Prumano fan (I was converted by a Miss: SunnyDayinFebuary) So just for the heck of it give Lovi a kiss then run for the hills from Spain my dear Awesome Prussian~**

**Italy~Do you believe that Germany is HRE?**

**Austria~ But why? Che... then give Prussia a hug instead.**

**Belaru~ how much do you love Ukraine~? Why aren't you attached to her too~?**

**HETALIA CAST: What color are your undies~? This is not optional**

Moon: Well Yeah I know what the CanCan is. I just didn't understand some of the dare.

France: Aaaw! I shall do it. *hugs Canada and kisses his cheek*

Canada: *blushes*

Prussia: *glares at France*

England: W-what?

Heaven: You heard her.

Morgan: Go on Iggy. Fess up!

Lexi: It'll make you feel better!

England: How?

Moon: It's not good to keep secrets.

Kuroi: Get it off your chest!

England: And the other option?

Moon: Kiss France on the forehead.

England: Like hell I will.

Kitty: That means you gotta confess your undying love to America!

Kuroi: I don't think it said undying love for America Kitty.

Dutch: She tends to exaggerate things.

Suki: That's our Kitty. Now go England go!

England: *gulps* I l-love America.

SU(A): *grins and hugs England*

Moon: First, USUK FTW! Second, SunnyDayinFebruary is amazing! I love her Spamano story!

Prussia: okay! *kisses Romano then suddenly gets chased by Spain.*

Suki: Don't kill him Spain!

Lexi: He's so gonna kill him.

Heaven: Yep.

Italy: What? HRE?

Torch: Italy doesn't get shortened words. Spell it out and he might. Again I say Might!

Austria: He's being chased.

Spain: Not any more. *drops Prussia who is rubbing his head then jumps up*

Prussia: Spain, dude, that hurt!

Spain: *shrugs and sit with Romano again.*

Morgan: Roma, are you in shock.

Romano: No! I'm fine damn it.

Austria: *sighs and hugs Prussia, who hugs him tighter to annoy him.*

Belarus: I love Ukraine, but she is such a cry baby. Big broder is strong.

Countries: Our flags…

Kitty: I saw that coming anyone else?

Hostesses: *raise hands*

Torch: We get to my review. Finally!

***writing story* stupid sues. LETS GO ONTO THE DARES!**

**dares:**

**america: want to hug my stuffed angry bird? its soft!**

**england: so, since you can see magical creatures, can you see the phoenixes and dragons that are near me?**

**moon: then you will be glad to know that I am close to finishing the next chapter.**

**all hostesses: LETS GO GET ROOT BEER FLOATS!**

**austria: *slices in half* I REALLY WANTED TO DO THAT! *she strums a guitar to revive him* sorry moon, i really dont like him.**

**prussia: LETS MAKE HUNGARY JEALOUS! LETS GO TO A CARNIVAL!**

**france: *whispers to him* you and spain meet prussia and me at the carnival k?**

**hungary: *sprays her with super-jealous spray* this was specifically made to**

**make you jealous when someone is with prussia.**

**japan:You're a great singer!**

**poland: MALL TIME!**

**china: you can come too!**

**romano: do you want to come to the mall?**

**okay, thats all i have, C'MON POLAND, WE SHOULD TOTALLY LIKE GET OUR NAILS DID!**

**nick: i refuse to come.**

***grabs nick's shirt and drags him along* SEE YOU LATER HAT!**

SU(A): Sure! *hugs angry bird* It is!

England: Of course.

Moon: YEAH! I read the Christmas special which was great! I can't wait till we kick Mary-Sue butt!

Hostesses: YES!

Moon: End of the chapter.

Hostesses: Aaaw.

Austria: That hurt. Why?

Suki: She said she doesn't like you.

Hungary: Austria are you okay.

Austria: *pats Hungary's hand* Yes.

Moon: Take that Torch!

Torch: *smirks* Just wait. *hooks arms with Prussia.* To the carnival! *whispers to France*

Prussia: Awesome!

France: Of course. *whispers to Spain*

Hungary: *glares at Torch, France, and Spain.*

Moon: No damn it! *sprays her with different spray that makes her almost normal again (a little tiny bit of jealousy left)*

Japan: *blushes* T-thank you.

Poland: Like, finally!

China: Thanks aru!

Romano: No.

Moon: Bye!

Germany: Did she call you her hat?

Moon: Yeah why?

SU(A): Hey! That's like me and my bro.

Enlgand: My bro and I.

SU(A): *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Morgan: my turn!

**He'j ludi'j! I think... I love foreign languages.**

**Hungary: I like you. I truly do. Now kiss Austria.**

**Germany: KISS ITALY!**

**Romano: Talk during the kiss and Spain can do whatever he wants to you.**

**England: Can you make me a personification of a country? I would love to be one~!**

**SU: *locks in closet with England* Enjoy~**

**Moon: Bring in all the Nordics! They are freaking awesome!**

**Norway: So, I think you are pretty cool! Let's hang out!**

***drags away***

**I'm out of ideas... *sweatdrop* well, bye **

Hungary: I like you too. *blushes and kisses Austria*

Austria: *smiles and kisses back*

Kitty: I have it on tape!

Germany: *sighs, shakes head, and kisses Italy.*

Dutch: Way to man up!

Romano: *didn't read his dare* Damn potato bastard! Don't touch my brother!

Spain: *grins and kisses Romano.*

Romano: *blushes and pushes Spain away* The-

Morgan: Learn to slow down and read your dares Roma!

England: I can't. Why do you assume that it's in my ability to do that? All the countries must agree as well as our bosses.

Morgan: Aaaw! Fine. *pushes in closet and looks at America.* Enjoy. *she pushes him in too and locks the door.*

Hungary: *grins and starts the tapes in the closet.*

Moon: *bites lip* Yeah okay. The Nordics can come…

Kuroi: Do you not like them?

Moon: It's not that… Finland and Sweden are here so… *poofs in the rest of the Nordics*

Denmark: Whoa. Cool! Where are we?

Norway: Calm down. *sees Moon* Hi Moon.

Moon: Hi Norway. Iceland. Denmark.

Iceland: Hello.

Denmark: Hey! Long time no see.

Morgan: Hey Norway. You're pretty cool. Let's hang out.

Norway: okay?

Denmark: Ten seconds here and Norway has a girlfriend? I like this place.

Finland: Hello.

Iceland: Hello Finland. Hello Sweden.

Sweden: *nods*

Dutch: Cool! Now we have the Nordic 5!

Moon: Uh, yeah. Well I'll do the next review. It's from blueneko4.

**Ello,again! More dares!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**America: as much as I love you, a saw the Prussia is awesomer than you.**

**France: you can't molest any more woman, men, or nations for as long as you**

**are in this fan fiction and no dropping out.**

**Russia: can I please hug you? Belarus dont you dare touch me, or you will get**

**axes!**

**Spain: yes I do, would you like to see it?**

**Germany: take Italy on a romantic date**

**That's all for right now, see you soon!**

***smirks evilly***

Kuroi: America is first. Someone open the closet.

Kitty: I Will! I'd let Morgan do it but she is still hanging out with Norway. *opens closet.* Damn it! We weren't fast enough.

SU(A) and England: *sleeping*

Hungary: I'm checking the tapes!

Dutch: *pokes America* Wake up America!

SU(A): *sits up suddenly* What?

Lexi: Read this. *shows review*

SU(A): Yeah, but Prussia and I have gone over this. He gets to be awesome, but I'm the hero!

Prussia: Yep!

France: What? *emo corner.*

Moon: Actually I can't allow this dare. If France is molesting people he just isn't France.

France: Thank you my lovely Moon! *trys to kiss but gets rejected and hit in the head by someone*

Kitty, Dutch, Lexi, and Suki: No way! What's up dude?

Italy: Who's that?

Germany: I don't know…

Japan: How odd. Just appearing out of nowhere.

Canada: Have we seen you somewhere?

Russia: Da. I think we have.

Moon: Hmmm? *recovers from shock* Oh! You made it. *Glomps* Thank you. I hope she comes soon too. You can go get snacks and stuff from the kitchen. *person leaves* Now a contest for Suki, Lexi, Kitty, and Dutch. Who was that?

Russia: Da! *hugs blueneko4*

Belarus: *glares with death aura*

Spain: I would!

Germany: Vell… I suppose. Italy. Come with me please.

Italy: Ve~ Okay Doitsu.

Heaven: My review is last! Best for last, duh.

**Oh yay~ Now I can watch the tape over and over again. Ohonhonho-**

**Ah, crap. I'm in France mode. ;;==**

**Wait...*tilts head slightly* Russia and China are on a date? *eyes sparkle* My**

**RoChu dream is coming true~! 8DDD**

**No...K-POP ORIGINATED IN KOREA! Ahh, SHINee~!**

**COME ON, IGGY, MAKE SEALAND A COUNTRYYYYYY. *irresistible puppy dog look***

**...Oh yeah, I'm keeping one of your pandas now, China~ For two chapters,**

**mmkay? :3 *gives back Hello Kitty doll and takes panda plushie and hugs it**

**like an adorable little 5-year-old* Nyaaaaaaa~ *kawaii face***

**Ah well, that's all for now!**

**Oh, one more thing!**

***puts a mistletoe over Spain and Romano***

**Come on, now, Romano...DO IT. 8DDD**

**There! My job is done! Kufufufufufufu...**

**Maligyang Pasko! (Merry Christmas!)**

***dances around singing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' but suddenly**

**remembers something***

**OH GOD! PRESENTS! I FORGOT! Here you go, guys! *gives everyone a present***

**Italy's present: A year worth of pasta**

**Germany's present: A...puppy?**

**Japan's present: ...Certain...books. *perverted grin***

**Soviet Union/America's present: A McDonald's gift card, a kiss on the cheek**

**and a letter from Philippines (Up to you what all the letters say, Moon. :3)**

**England's present: A cookbook with kitchen supplies XD**

**Russia's present: VODKAAAAAA~!**

**China's present: 3 Hello Kitty plushies and a letter from Philippines**

**Spain's present: A photo of him, Philippines and Romano when Piri-tan was**

**still young with a message written on the back (That'll touch him...:3)**

**Romano''s present: A letter from Philippines, tomatoes and a hug**

**Austria's present: Piano CDs**

**Hungary's present: DOUJINSHI~! (Or however you spell it. XD)**

**Prussia's present: A hug and a t-shirt saying 'THE AWESOMEST PERSON OF ALL'**

**Korea's present: A kiss on the cheek and 3 K-Pop CDs**

**The Nordic 5 and The Baltic Trio' presents: A kiss on the cheek and teddy**

**bears gleefully signed by me**

**Belarus's and Ukraine's presents: A hug and a Russia plushie**

**Taiwan's and Hong Kong's presents: A hug and some money in their currency**

**All the hostesses (and whoever else I missed): A hug and whatever they wanted**

**for Christmas (unless it's a person. XD)**

**...I feel like Santa right now. XD Again, ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

South Korea: IT DID!

England: No.

Kitty: Italy is gone, but he'll love the gift.

China: Oh my god! You are Kawaii too!

Torch: Geez China runs fast.

Moon: Welcome back Torch. Have fun?

Poland: Yes! It was, like, totally awesome.

Romano: What? *looks up and then is kissed by Spain.*

Prussia: Cool! My bro got a dog. *playing with Germany's gift.*

Heaven: *rolls eyes* Nice Prussia.

Japan: *eyes get wide and face blushes*

SU(A): Cool! Thanks Heaven. *reads letter* (I'm sorry I don't know much about what has happened with the Philippines and other countries.) Cool! Philippines is coming to visit.

England: *rolls eyes*

Russia: *grins* Thank you very much. *starts drinking vodka.*

China: CUTE!~ Oh a letter? *reads* Cool apparently Taiwan is doing good! That's nice to hear.

Spain: *smiles at picture and flips it over* How sweet… Though I've said no apologies are needed. Lovino we should visit Philippines home soon.

Romano: *nods white reading his letter and eating a tomato.* That's what she told me.

Austria: Thank you.

Hungary: *grins and hugs Heaven*

Prussia: Best. T-shirt. Ever.

Torch: His ego might explode.

South Korea: *gives a kiss on the cheek to Heaven and looks through the CDs.*

Nordics: Cool! Thanks.

Morgan: yes this means I'm back.

Kitty: Welcome back.

Moon: Taiwan and Hong Kong haven't been poofed in yet but we shipped them their gifts.

Hostesses: Thank you Heaven!

**Moon: This is where the chapter ends. Heaven your review was perfect for the end. I'm glad you all have been reviewing and I'm sorry that they are so long. But I hope you all have a great Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas have a happy 25th of December. Bye everyone! There is a chance that I won't be updating until sometime in January sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Moon: I'm back! **

**Ireland: You left? **

**Moon: Eh not really. I'm bored! I can't see my twin the whole winter break. *pouts* **

**Prussia: *pokes Moon.* Hey don't pout. That's not awesome. **

**Hungary: And neither are you. Leave the poor thing alone. *hugs Moon* Come with me hun. Spain! Do her disclaimer thing, I'll cheer her up. **

**Spain: Si!~ Our chica doesn't claim the rights to anything. **

Morgan: All right then who is first! I'm doing this my way till she gets back.

Suki: It's **blueneko4. **

**Yeah! Thanks for the hug Russia! **

Russia: Da! You become one with me now?

**Spain: here is my axe. (hands a blue double sided axe that is 10 feet long and is very light)**

Spain: *holds axe* It's a very nice one nina. I'll have to ask Moon to let me get mine soon!~

**Prussia: stop being such a ditch to Hungary and kiss Austria**.

Kitty: Do it!

Prussia: Hungary isn't here to kill me so the awesome me will do it! *kisses Austria and doges his hit.* Ha!

**Denmark: I can finally dare you something! You must cage fight Sweden! If that's allowed.**

Dutch: CAGE FIGHT!

Torch: *snaps and a cage appears around Denmark and Sweden.*

Denmark: I don't wanna fight him though.

Sweden: *nods in agreement.*

Heaven: OUR FUN IS RUINED! *everyone hoping for fight to emo corner*

**Awww, moon France can be France even if he isn't molesting people**!

Other Countries: Not really.

France: *emo corner.*

**Okay I think that the last of the dares I'll do, unless you create more Chapters! Bye! **

Kitty: Oh she'll do more chapters.

Dutch: We will make her.

Moon: *walks in with Hungary* You'll make who do what?

Hostesses: Nothing!

Morgan: Ha! Since changing it to your normal way now you must continue the rest of the chapter like this!

Moon: Okay? Suki's review is next.

**Google translate. That is all.**

Moon: Yeah…

**Moon: Duh! It was Dommie! One of the best bodyguard-angel-things-guy ever! **

Suki: I win right?

Dominic: Yes? I suppose I didn't know there was a gift though.

Hungary: Who is that, dear?

Moon: This is Dominic. He is one of my angel bodyguards. I don't know when my other one will get here.

Denmark: He has wings!

Moon: *cringes* yes. Don't touch them.

Lexi: Why not?

Dominic: Moving on!

**Italy: Cantiamo Parade Hatafutte ~! **

Italy: Okay!

Dominic: Let's sing Hatafutte Parade?

Moon: Don't ask.

Suki: Begin! *her and Italy sing Hatafutte Parade all to cheerfully*

**Germany: Hallo! Ich mag Dich! Hug**

Dominic: Hello. I like you. Hug. Uh…

Suki: *hugs Germany*

Germany: Thank you?

**Japan: *stares awesomely* ****アニメを発明するためにありがとう****! ****あなたは神です****!**

Japan: That's not very proper. I assure you I'm not…

Suki: Btw it means, You invented anime! You are a god! And you are!

**America: How can you be unsure?**

America: I'm unsure on a lot of things. Which one are you talking about?

**England: We know you watch "My Little Pony"! Annnd That you love America!**

England: First, I don't! Second, shut up!

Kuroi: he didn't deny the second part!

**Russia: Да, я это знаю. Среднее **

Suki: Yeah, it's expected.

Russia: Da.

**France: Puis-je avoir une copie?**

Dominic: Could I have a copy? Wait what are you asking for a copy of?

Suki: Nothing!

France: Ze young lady seems to be embarrassed. Yes you may have a copy.

**China: ****你****这么彬彬有礼！**

China: Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm well mannered.

**Spain: Era tan lindo! **

Dominic: He was so cute?

Spain: *grins* He was!

**Prussia: I. Am. So. Much. More. Awesome! **

Prussia: No one is more awesome than me!

Ireland: Most people are more awesome than you.

Prussia: *emo corner as Hungary hive-fives Ireland*

**Romano: *teary eyes* W-why noooooooootttttttttttttt? **

Romano: W-well because!

Suki: That's a stupid answer.

Romano: Shut up.

**Canada: You're mean. *crys* **

Canada: What? I'm s-sorry Suki! I just can't!

Moon: Question! Are we still talking about Canada taking off his shirt and painting a maple leaf on his chest?

France and Prussia: Good idea! *glare at each other*

**Hungary: Te idegesít engem. **

Hungary: That's a bit rude.

Dutch: What'd you say?

Suki: You annoy me, for some reason. Kinda like Latvia.

Morgan: That is mean.

**Austria: Peinlich ist Ihr zweiter Vorname, nicht wahr?**

Austria: Of course not.

Moon: Why would his middle name be awkward?

**Switzerland: Yay! Thank you! * Wange küssen* **

Suki: part French forgive me.

Switzerland: *blushes*

Kuroi: SWITZERLAND BLUSHED!

**Liechtenstein: Ich gebe zu, er ist ein gutes Vorbild**.

Suki: I translate again! I'll admitt he's a good role model... except for the trigger-happy-ness.

Liechtenstein: *nods and hugs her brother*

**Poland: Uśmiechy i uściski. **

Poland: Like, okay! *smiles and hugs back*

**Lithuania: Jūs esate nors, neneigiu **

Lithuania: B-but!

Suki: Nope I said no denying it.

**Sweden: Varför pratar du inte mycket? **

Sweden: I d'n't kn'w

**Finland: Luulen, haluan tarjota esittelee sinulle joka vuosi! Se on niin hauskaa! **

Finland: I'm glad you had fun helping me with the presents.

**Sealand: *wispering* Lies. Don't worry we'll get it out of him**.

Sealand: okay!

England: What was that?

Suki and Sealand: Nothing!

**Greece: Παρακαλώ μην κοιμούνται πάνω μου**.

Dominic: Greece fell asleep on you?

Greece: Sorry. *goes back to sleep on Japan*

**Norway: Kan jeg bruke din barrette please? **

Norway: You wanna wear my beret? I'd rather keep it.

Suki: Dang.

**Iceland: Þú ert annað uppáhalds karakter minn! * huggles* **

Iceland: I'm you second favorite character? Wow.

**Bye! **

Moon: Uh bye? Suki do not put so many things from google translate again. I'd rather not have to ask for the English versions.

Suki: *laughs* Sorry Moon!

Dutch: I am next! Let me read!

**MERRY CHRISTMASSSSS :D (this probably gets posted AFTER christmas, but oh well...) **

Moon: Hope you had a great Christmas Dutch!

**Dares:**

**Prussia: wear this! *gives him a T-shirt with the text 'the most awesome person alive:' and a picture of Russia on it* **

Prussia: *grins* Fine. *takes shirt and uses permanent marker to cross off Russia's face* You never said I couldn't edit it a bit!

Dutch: *hits Prussia in the back of the head* Idiot.

**France: ...i dunno what dare to give you...but i want to..so...GLOMP ATTACK! *glomp* **

France: *hugs Dutch*

Heaven: Touch her in a perverted way and we'll kill you.

France: O_O

**Italy: kiss Germany every time someone says 'screwdriver' (MY MOM CHOSE THE WORD!) this chapter, or no pasta for the rest of your life! **

Italy: WHAT? No more pasta? Wait…Why screwdriver?

Dutch: Again, my mom chose it.

Germany: *epic facepalm*

**everyone: say 'screwdriver' at least once this chapter! (YES ROMANO, EVEN YOU!) **

Everyone: Screwdriver! *Italy kisses Germany*

Dutch: Idiots. That's not what I meant.

Hostesses: *sighs and rolls eyes* Losers.

**Romano: you're not allowed to do ANYTHING about the kisses Italy gives Germany, or else i'll tie you up above the shark pit! **

Romano: … There's a shark pit?

Lexi: Yep! Over there. *points to pit*

Kitty: And a lava pit. *points to lava pit.*

Kuroi: And a snake pit. *points to snakes*

Countries: *look at Moon* Why?

Moon: Uh…

**Iggy: so...are you and America a couple now? **

England: Well… um…

America: Yes!

England: *blushes*

Morgan: Well, god, finally!

**BYEZ, and again, Merry Christmas! (English), ¡Feliz Navidad! (Spanish), Shèngdàn Kuàilè! (Chinese), Frohe Weihnachten! (German), Kalá Christoúgenna ! (Greek), Buon Natale! (Italian), Meli Keuliseumaseu! (Korean), Fijne Kerst! (Dutch), Craciun Fericit! (Romanian), S Rozhdestvom Khristovym! (Russian), God Jul! (Swedish), so...much...languages... *faints* **

Moon: Geez Dutch.

Dominic: *reads paper* Morgan's are next.

**Do you ever look up what I say? Да љќжфушљ! Now you must translate!**

**And tell me what I wrote... I don't know. **

Moon: Morgan how do I translate that if I don't know what language it is…

Morgan: Oh… Whoops.

Moon: If I know what language it's in I translate it. Other than that…no.

**Norway-We are dating now? Yay~! **

Norway: I thought that was just Denmark's stupid comment.

Morgan: *shrugs and hugs Norway*

Denmark: *grins*

**Germany- *grabs shoulders and shakes him* ARE YOU HOLY ROME? ARE YOU? TELL ME! **

Germany: Vell I can't talk if you are shaking me!

Kitty: Stop avoiding the question!

**Italy- HRE means Holy Roman Empire **

Italy: *tears up and sniffs* I miss Holy Rome…

Hostesses: AAAW!

**Torch- Are you American? You seem to act like him**.

Torch: I am America and she is my hat! *points to Moon*

Morgan: Um… okay?

Kitty and Dutch: *laughs*

Moon: *smirks*

**America- If I can't change your name... BECOME ONE WIH RUSSIA! **

Russia: He has.

America: Shut up!

**England: Can I have an island then? *when given island* I now declare myself ****the Free Republic of Hatel! Or just Hatel... **

England: I never gave you the bloody island!

**Because I have freaking awesome magic... *poofs in a man with short blond hair, red eyes, small fangs and a blue war uniform (has a wicked awesome hat~!)* Romania!**

**Hungary- Hit Romania and I lock you in the closet with The Bad Touch Trio. **

Hungary: *glares daggers at Romania.*

Moon: Uh Morgan? I don't know much about him.

**Liechtenstein- Go out with Romania. I saw a picture of you two and it looked pretty cute.**

Liechtenstein: Well okay… *goes with Romania*

**Switzerland- Don't kill him **

Switzerland: *begins glaring daggers at Romania with Hungary.*

**Everyone- Read the Christmas Bloodbath~ I sent in a request to Himaruya and he may write it in! Yay!**

Everyone: What's that?

Moon: I'll try and read it.

**Bye peoples **

Moon: My hostesses don't have to say bye. You know that right?

Hostesses: Sure!

Torch: Hat! I demand to go next!

America: Why does that sound familiar?

Canada: *sigh*

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! probably should have said that last time. ONTO THE DARES! And a few truths this time! **

**China: so do you like russia? *holding tied up belarus behind back* don't worry, belarus wont hurt you! **

China: *looks at Russia then Belarus.* Will I be protected when she's let go?

Lexi: Yeah…

China: Then…yes.

Russia: *grins*

Belarus: *growls*

**Heaven: ROCHU FIVE! *high fives* **

Heaven: All right! *high-fives*

**Moon: Make the cast of hetalia watch soul eater! **

Moon: Okay! *makes them watch at least first three episodes of Soul Eater.*

America and Prussia: Soul is awesome!

Ireland: Kid reminds me of England.

England: *smacks Ireland's arm* Shut up. You remind me of Maka.

Ireland: Ha! And you think I'm offended.

Hungary: Prussia reminds me of Black Star. They are both full of themselves.

Torch: I like these reactions! You must all watch at least three episodes every chapter!

**Russia: here's a new pipe for Christmas! **

Russia: Thank you. *clutches pipe*

**Poland: and your gift is those shoes you fell in love with at the mall **

Poland: Oh my god! You are, like, totally amazing! *hugs Torch.*

**Everyone: PAJAMA PARTAY**!

Countries: Most of us can't…

Kuroi: I don't want to know…

Moon: I don't care. *poofs in each of the countries pajamas.* There!

**Hungary: your gift is no pruhun dares today**

Hungary: Thank you?

**Prussia: for you I give you a helmet. to protect you from Hungary's frying pan**

Prussia: Awesome!

**Lithuania: your gift is a tied up Belarus. she's dangling over a volcano. Go save her**

Lithuania: What? Why would you do that? *gets poofed to volcano and catches Belarus before Torch cuts the rope.* Ms. Belarus are you okay?

Belarus: Yes. Thank you, Lithuania. *awkwardly hugs and kisses his cheek*

Lithuania: *blushes*

Torch: YES! I say that is success.

Moon: yep. *poofs them back.*

**America: your gift is a Captain America shirt. **

America: That's so cool! *puts on shirt.*

England: You didn't need to boost his ego Torch!

**Germany: GIVE ME TWENTY MAGGOT **

Germany: *raises an eye brow at Torch but does the push-ups*

**Italy: YOU TOO LARVE! **

Italy: *pulls out $20 and hands it to Torch*

Torch: Um…

**well thats all for now. see you all later!**

**nick: i refuse to go to the mall with you again!**

**You're the only one who didnt have fun! Bye bye **

Moon: Nick is such a grump sometimes.

Torch: Got that right.

Suki: **OneGirlStudio** has reviewed again!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! =DDD:**

**Oooh, so you didn't get it lol XD Uh I meant to have all of the guy nations dance the CanCan in a skirt. =3 **

Moon: *facepalm* I feel stupid.

**Austria: Kiss Prussia. Hug him. And then slap him in the face. Yes in that order, no objections will be acknowledged. **

Austria: Vhat is wrong with you? *groans and kisses Prussia, hugs him, then gladly slaps him*

Prussia: The hell?

**Prussia: Have a battle to the death with Miss Hungary for Austria's hand in marriage **

Prussia: No. I don't want to marry him.

Kitty: Then who do you want to marry?

Prussia: None of your business.

**England: Go into Pirate mode *coughs*UKUS*coughs* and go into the closet with America =3 How all of you take that is ENTIRELY up to you **

Moon: Oh! I hope I didn't cause you too misunderstand. I totally support UKUS just as much as USUK. I don't care really who tops.

England: I wasn't technically a pirate. I was a privateer.

Suki: Yeah yeah now go pirate boy! *shoves him in the closet with America.* I like taking it this was.

Kitty: Me too.

**HURRAY NORDICS! Uuuh can someone poof Hong Kong in really quick~? Okay. Kiss Iceland~ ^ ^ **

Moon: *poofs in Hong Kong* Yeah yeah hurray Nordics. Hong Kong! Kiss Iceland.

Hong Kong: Okay? *kisses Iceland.*

Dominic: Moon why don't you like the Nordics?

Moon: I had a bad experience with one? And I never said I don't like them.

**Norway: Dance a romantic waltz with Denmark. Denmark leads. Annnd do not kill**

**Hong Kong for kissing your brother **

Norway: *glares*

Morgan: No! He's my new boyfriend! *runs away tugging Norway*

Denmark: So is that dare over?

Heaven: I guess?

**Japan and Greece: GET MARRIED. THIS IS NOT A DARE. THIS IS AN /ORDER/ FROM MYSELF AND THE REST OF YOUR YAOI FANBASE. GET. HITCHED. IN. CANADA. **

Canada: Why my home?

Lexi: I guess it's closest. And you have legal gay marriage.

Japan: T-that's not p-proper!

Greece: *wakes up* Hmmm?

Dutch: Yay! A wedding!

Greece: Who's getting married?

Japan: No one!

Moon, Kitty, and Suki: AAAW! Japan! Do the dare! You know you want too!

**Italy~ I meant do you think that Germany is Holy Roman Empire~? **

Italy: Ve~ I don't know. *sighs* I still miss Holy Rome.

**Russia! Can I become one with you and (eventually) China~? =3 **

Russia: DA! Of course!

China: Why with me?

**Anyway I'll be seeing you~ ^** ^

Hostesses: Bye bye!

Torch: New reviewer. **chemistry textbook **

**hi**

**i want to ask; when you guys are reading the dares out how do you say the**

**emoticons, if it's like 'XD' or something do you like say ecks dee or what. ok**

**anyway DARES!1! (sorry if they've been repeated?) **

Heaven: XD. Chemistry that's a face. You don't say it.

Kuroi: Don't worry about repeating dares either. Some are able to be repeated.

**ENGLAND, COOK FOR AMERICA. AND SHAVE DEM BROWS. THEY'RE HIDEOUS **

Morgan: *comes back in with Norway* I'll let them out of the closet.

Scotland: He can't shave the brows either. Trust me. Ireland and I have tried. Don't ask.

Morgan: *opens door for a second then closes it.* I didn't need to see that. I'd give them a bit. Beside America has already eaten England's food.

**hey France, VOULEZ VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI CE SOIR! ;3 **

France: *grins pervertedly.* Oui.

Moon: *tugs on Dominic's arm* What'd she say?

Dominic: Uh…. You sure you want to know?

Kitty: Yeah! Tell us.

Dominic: She said: You want to sleep with me tonight.

Suki and Heaven: *eye twitch*

Lexi: Um…

**oh hay Poland will you play dress ups with me. YOU'RE SO FAB IT HURTS. OOH THE PAIN. **

Poland: I'd like totally love to! I'm glad you see my Fabulousness.

**RUSSIA. BE MY WAIFU. DISREGARD ALL THEM FAKE WEEABOOS. I'M THE REAL DEAL! BOOYEAH **

Russia: Huh?

**yeah okay i'm not bilingual sorry! and google translate is really, really dodgy. come one dudes youre nations you HAVE to know english! its 1 of the most common languages in the world! using that logic though it means you should all know mandarin ok i'll shut up now BYE kiss **

Counties: We do know English…

Moon: See ya! Review again!

Morgan: next review is from **julia0000000009. **

Moon: I loved this review.

**Hi I'm Julia and welcome teh hell! **

Hetalia Cast: Don't remind us.

**Now 4 da dares~**

**England must pull America's ahoge **

Moon: *yanks England and America out of the closet* Times up. Is that really what it's called?

Hostesses: *shrugs*

England: What if I already did?

America: S-shut up England!

Kuroi: OH! I wanna know what it does!

England: *shrugs and pulls it*

America: *blushes but pushes England away* No! Not again!

Kitty: I think America is having uke moments.

America: again shut up!

**America must pet England's eyebrows.**

America: Okay!

England: Don't you dare you bloody idiot!

America: *pets England's eye brows*

England: *blushes and moans* Cut it out!

Heaven: So THAT'S what happens… Cool.

**...England,who would you rather date?America or France?Me and my bud r always arguing about whats better,USUK or FrUK...**

England: I'd never date the frog!

America: *hugs England possesivly.*

USUK (vise versa) Fans: USUK!

Moon: I said stay out of my house! *grabs a gun from Switzerland* I'll bring it back. *chases them from the house.*

**Romano England and Russia:*glomps*u guys r my favs**

Romano: Yeah, uh, thanks I guess.

England: Thank you.

Russia: *hugs* That's good.

**...Arigato,syonara~ **

Hostesses: Review again!

Moon: I'm back. *throws gun to Switzerland* Now, one more review. Heaven. It's yours.

**Aww, I'm happy you all liked your presents! :3 ANYWAY, I just have one dare**

**for everyone. ONE. DARE. Do the Caramelldansen. **

**And Sweden, sorry, but can you sing it? I'LL SING ALONG WITH YOU! I KNOW THE LYRICS. Pleeeeeeease~? **

Sweden: Y's.

Hostesses: YAY!

Moon: I have a weird feeling something bad is going to happen to me. *A girl with long white hair, pail green eyes, and huge white wings appears in a light purple dress.* Yeah I was right. H-hi Misty.

Misty: Moon! You disobeyed me! I'll have to punish you. *snaps and turns Moon into a child.* I like you better this way.

Dominic: Misty!

Moon: Misty! You suck! *is now wearing a green and brown earthy dress, has short dark brown hair, and no shoes.* *looks at everyone staring* What? Don't look at me like that.

Hungary and Ireland: She's so cute! *cuddles Moon*

Moon: Gah! Just do the Caramelldansen. *starts the musics*

Everyone starts dancing the Caramelldansen. Five minutes later the song ends.

Heaven: That was awesome! Thanks Sweden!

Sweden: *nods*

**Hugs N' Chocolate Kisses,**

**HN-chan**

**PS: Oh yeah, and Moon, you can search about Philippines' history if ya want. ****But Imma just tell you. Spain found Philippines and took her home, and ****sometime in her lifetime, England occupied Manila. Then Philippines became ****independent from Spain but was taken away by America. A few more decades after ****that, Philippines became independent in July 4. But, Philippines' Independence Day is still in June 12. Okay, now I'm tired of saying all that stuff. I NEED A DRINK. **

Moon: Thanks Heaven. Misty since you did this to me get Heaven a drink.

Misty: *grumbles and leaves to get her a drink*

**Heaven: Thanks Moon. So is this the end? **

**Moon: Yep. **

**Morgan: And how do we get you back to normal?**

**Moon: I have no idea… I'll have to get it out of Misty. But she won't change me back until she feels I've learned my lesson. **

**Japan: What did you do? **

**Moon: Uh, not important right now. It just sucks that only an angel can take off their magic. *sighs* Please review everyone. Bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon: Damn it Misty! Turn me back now!**

**Misty: *sips tea* Not till you learn to listen to me. **

**Moon: I'll never listen to you. Get over it and turn me back!**

**Misty: No. **

**Hungary: *squeals* you're so cute Moon! *hugs her* **

**Moon: Please put me down Hungary. *gets set down* Thanks. France, do my review. **

**France: Of course, fille mignonne. Moon does own Hetalia, even though she wants too.**

America: Hahaha! You're a cute kid Moon!

Moon: Shut up! Am not! Wait… where did you put my glasses Kitty?

Kitty: I gave them to Ireland… She isn't here.

Moon: Where is she?

England: Drinking with Prussia, Scotland, and Denmark.

Moon: *growls and poofs them back. Luckily none are drunk yet* Bakas! Don't leave without telling me. America, read Torch's stuff.

America and Torch: Great!

**not cool misty. i need her for the fight against the sues!**

**nick: but because of the different dimension streams and times it doesnt really affect-**

**SHUT UP NICHOLAS!**

Misty: Listen to Nick for once. He's right this one time.

Torch: *starts smacking Misty* turn her back. Turn her back.

**dare time~**

**moon: i'll go find the age-changing gun i used on deep blue and keiichiro that one time. should be able to change you back**

Moon: Please do.

Torch: Okay! *runs off*

**america: YOU. ARE. AWESOME. ignore them and become my best friend! **

America: The hero will become friends with Torch!

Everyone: Oh god.

**england: me and america are freeeeinnnndssssss! **

England: Yes and here comes world war 3 started by Torch -_-

Torch: *comes back in with age-changing gun* what was that?

England: Nothing.

Torch: Okay I got it. Stand still Moon! *shoots gun at Moon.*

Moon: *changes back into her normal self* Thanks Torch! Ireland, give me my glasses.

**morgan: i am american. how'd you guess? *drinks dr. pepper***

Morgan: Uh…just a hunch.

**switzerland: oh, here's a gun btw. **

Switzerland: *studying gun* thank you. It's a good gun.

Torch: Pfff! I know.

**belarus: sorry i tied you up. i was hungry for fluff. so I'm going to take you and two people of your choice out for ice cream.**

Belarus: I choose Ireland and Ukraine.

Dutch: Not Russia?

Belarus: Not right now. *drags her friend and sister with her to ice-cream shop*

Torch: *follows them out, whistling*

**russia: KISS CHINA, who i turned into a girl a few chapters ago, ON THE LIPS!**

Russia: Da. *kisses China*

China: *blushes*

Moon: I always wanted China to be a girl.

**poland: we should, like, totally go to the beach!**

Poland: We, like, totally should!

Hostesses: Not till the end.

**hungary: do you want to come?**

Hungary: Sure.

**prussia: what about you?**

Prussia: The awesome me does want to come!

**romano: you can come to the beach as well if you want to!**

Romano: I don't.

Spain: Aw be nice to the nina, Roma.

Romano: Shut up!

**germany: you. are. hre. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE OTHERWISE!**

Germany: I don't care.

Kuroi: He didn't deny it!

**dominic: heylo! i'd like you to meet chess. *pulls a dude with silver and green hair from thin air* he's really nice! i think you two will get along great!**

Dominic: Hello Chess. *shakes hand*

Chess: Hi.

**moon: can i keep chess here for now?**

Moon: He seems nice…. so yeah.

Chess: Thank you.

**canada: want to come to the beach with us?**

Canada: Yes, I would very much like too.

**anyways, i cant see what i'm typing right now. see you all later!**

**nick: we need to go back to fighting the sues.**

**AUTHORESS POWERS! AWAAAY!**

Torch: *comes back in with Ice-cream cone.* Yo! I'm back. Hey Chess.

England: But I thought she said-

Misty: Don't argue. It's easier.

Moon: New girl reviewed! Her name is **Tobi's Only Girl.** She asked to be on but I really with you girls would read ALL the chapters before asking. I'm sorry. I have to many hostesses and I can't bring in any more. But we will do your dares!

**England:How do you make your scones taste so good? I love em! **

England: It really isn't hard! I can teach you if you want.

Countries: No!

**America:do you ever feel a little guilty for hurting arthur by becoming independant?**

America: *sighs and covers face* Of course I feel bad. I don't enjoy hurting him, but I won't apologize for becoming Independent. I don't regret doing it.

England: *nods and hugs America.* I'm not particularly mad anymore either.

USUK fans: AAAWW!

Moon: GO AWAY STALKERS!

Dominic: Moon, I thought you were a USUK fan.

Moon: I am…

Dominic: *sighs*

**Italy:do you miss HRE?**

Italy: *sniffs* why does everyone keep bringing up Holy Rome?

Heaven and Lexi: *hugs Italy* Stop bringing it up.

Dutch: *glares at Germany* See!

Morgan: Don't you feel guilty?

Germany: I-

Moon: Next.

**Germany:i dare you to do the hokey pokey wih russia and a monkey! **

Germany: Vhat a veird dare.

Russia: Da. I don't get it, but I have a monkey that can do it!

*music starts playing and they do the hokey pokey while everyone laughs… The monkey did it best*

**Canada:nothing for you. Just saying hi. Hi matt!**

Canada: *smiles and waves* Hello.

**Prussia: Make out with germany! **

Germany and Prussia: Vhat?

Moon: NO GERMANCEST! It's just wrong!

**Russia:Kiss Belarus! **

Russia: I will not!

Belarus: You will love my big broder!

China: *steps in between* Go away!

Torch and Heaven: Go China!

Lithuania: *reading reviews* Moon, there is another new one. Her name is **PhantomDarkFanGirl2011. **

Moon: Thank you! *pokes Greece* Be more active dude. Read her review.

Greece: *yawns (was asleep on Japan's shoulder)* Sure.

**Hi Moon! My name is Erin but that is my oc's name but I use it anyways.**

**Anyways I have questions and dare for everyone!**

**First to all of you: if you could go to a midnight premiere between Twilight and Harry Potter which would you choose?**

Everyone but Moon: Harry Potter!

Moon: I feel out of place because I love both of them and I'd go to both.

**Prussia: did you know that you are coming back as a micro-nation? But that means you are on the same level as Sealand.**

Prussia: I did! I'm still the most awesomest country! I will rise again!

Austria: We're screwed.

**America: Dude just so you know my friends have named me America in my group og friends. So want to get a hamburger later! Also could you kiss England! I just love this pairing!**

America: I wanna get a burger! Oh and sure! *kisses England*

**Japan: why in the world did you make a 4th series of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Japan: *bows* I am sorry. I've regretted it since.

**Prussia: Can you kiss Canada and let me borrow Gil this April. Cause I'm going as Fem you for anime Boston.**

Prussia: I can! *kisses Canada*

France: *glares*

Canada: maple!~

Prussia: And You can, but you better not hurt him. Of course if you are going as the awesome me I can trust you!

**France: I want to you to be strapped to a chair and forced to watch the worst movie to ever be created! (Moon I will let you decide on that) other wise don't come near me unless I have a 50 foot pole between us.**

France: I hate being tortured. *gets strapped to chair*

Moon: Just watch Howard the Duck. I hate that movie. *plays it*

**Hungary: I have a yaoi fanfic I'm working on and I need your help. Could you help.**

Hungary: I'd love too!

**Switzerland: why are always so trigger happy? **

Switzerland: *cocks gun* Why is it any of your business?

Denmark: *laughs*

Kitty: What's so funny?

Denmark: She wrote 'cocks.'

Dutch, Torch, Kitty and Morgan: Don't break the forth wall! *each slaps Denmark* We will kill you if you do it again!

Moon: *smirks*

**Italy, Spain, and Romano: can me and some friends come over and hang with you guys please! Spain can you also Give Romano a kiss**

Italy: Ve~ Of course you can!

Romano: Yeah sure.

Spain: We'd love to have you, señoras. And I can. *kisses Romano*

Romano: Chigi! *pushes away* Don't do that jerk!

**Greece: you are one of my favorite characters can I have a hug? **

Greece: Yes. *Erin poofs in for a second to hug Greece* Thank you.

**Germany: what ever happened to heir stick that you had before you meet Italy? Also can you kiss Italy that is also my favorite pairings.**

Germany: Vell…

Misty: He lost his sticky friend. Get over it.

Germany: *raises eye brow at Misty, but kisses Italy… again.*

Romano: *glares*

Italy: *smiles and hugs Germany*

**That's it for now I will come back with kore later. Erin!**

**P.S. Prussia and Spain you are my favorites out of the BTT**

Spain and Prussia: *high-five*

Moon: You two go let France out. I'll let him stop since those reviews are done.

France: *gets untied* Ze movie was awful. I hardly understood it. It was bizarre.

Dutch: I thought you didn't like France.

Moon: A recent urge has made me decide I don't hate him.

Kuroi: So many new reviewers! This one is from **StarlightSerenity16. **

**Hello! I am Serenity! But you can call me Rika! Here are the dares I got!**

**Japan..I...er... Love you! And I also want an epic awesome hug.**

Japan: T-that's not proper though! *Torch poofs in Serenity so she can hug Japan, who blushes*

**Italy- go eat Pasta (I got nothing lol!)**

Italy: PASTAAA! *gets pasta handed to him*

**Prussia- PSSH! I AM WAY AWESOME THAN YOU EVEN YOUR BROTHER WEST IS WAY AWESOME YOU BETTER SAY I AM NOT AWESOME AND GET SLAP BY MY AWESOMNESS PURPLE STUFF AT YOUR FACE! -slaps my awesome purple stuff at Prussia-**

Prussia: *looking at purple stuff* What is this?

Hungary: Did you even pay attention to the review?

Prussia: Huh?

Hungary: *face-palm*

**China please go marry Russia and Russia marry China don't worry I protect both of you! -gets TNT out-**

China: W-w-what?

Russia: So my China is becoming one with me, da?

China: No! Well not right now!

Lexi: You should.

**America and England.. WHY YOU NO GET TOGETHER? GET MARRIED AND ALSO SPAIN AND ROMANIA GET MARRIED! OR ALL OF YOU FEEL THE WRATH FROM MOON! oh yeah Moon if they don't get martied kill them with this magical fork I found somewhere**

Moon: A magic fork?

England: Married?

Spain: Like right now?

America: Wrath?

Romano: Moon won't force us to get married. She did make Russia and China get married. Or Japan and Greece.

Greece: Huh?

Japan: Nothing!

Hostesses: Moooon! Do it!

Moon: But if anyone has read Sunny Day in February's story about Romano and Spain they are already getting married. As well as Italy and Germany.

**Hmm lemme see who I give my dare to.. Oh potatoes! It Germany! -later on- Germany.. I.. er... Love you -blushes and hides face- Sorry! But I really do! But can I haz a kiss and a hug? :D**

Germany: Vell…ya.

Heaven: Good choice.

Germany: *Serenity gets poofed in real fast for her hug and kiss from Germany*

**OH YEAH ONE MORE THING! Can I join the show? Please! I has Black hair down to my back side bangs chocolate brown eyes and I am wearing a blue summer dress :3**

Moon: *groans* Guuuuys. I've told you that I can't have more hostesses. I already don't pay enough attention to the ones I have.

Morgan: Not true.

Kitty: We like being here.

Dutch: It's fun!

Kuroi: Don't feel bad.

Heaven: We'll let you know when things need to change.

Lexi: So take a deep breath and calm down.

Moon: *breathes deeply* Yeah okay. Now let me try something. No one will be joining this chapter BUT If you really do want to join and plan on to review a lot, PM me with your stuff and I will get you in. I know I'll regret this but I'll do it.

Morgan: Good Idea. So I'll do my review!

**야어노보얃애마ㅠ! ₩ (korean)**

South Korea: Oh Cool, da~ze!

Moon:Yaeonoboyatae Mayu! ₩?

**Germany, drink this. Now are you Holy Rome? *gave him a truth serum***

Germany: Ya.

Italy: You are?

Germany: *sighs* yes Italy. I-I'm sorry.

Italy: *huge grin and hugs Germany* Ve~ That makes me really happy!

**England- well, why can't I have the island? It's not like I'm going to rake over the world! I hate war anyways...**

England: That's not my point. You have to take it up with all the countries, not just me.

Morgan: *grumbles*

Ireland: *raises hand* I'll give you the island. If it will annoy my brother.

**SUFIN SUFUN SUFIN SUFIN! Kissa time!**

Finland: *starts blushing* W-what?

Sweden: *kisses Finland who blushes more*

Kitty: There is a reason Finland is the wife.

Finland: Am not!

**Italy- *hugs* I miss holy rome too**

Italy: *hugs back* It's okay now!

**Norway~! Do you consider it a bad thing I like you?**

Norway: Of course not.

Morgan: Yay! *hugs Norway.*

**Prussia- Who DO you like? I'll strap you in a chair and torture gilbird until you tell me.**

Prussia: No! Don't hurt Gilbird! I like Matthew now give me back my Gilbird!

Morgan: *hands back Gilbird*

**Hostesses- Pick a guy you like! We are going to a ball in the end, so they are your dates! *glomps Norway***

Kitty: Most of them are taken.

Morgan: Well you don't really have to date them. Just have them take you to the ball thing.

Dutch: Kay! *glomps France*

Heaven: I'm gonna take Canada! *hugs Canada* He's so cute!

Suki: I'll go with Greece! *grabs Greece*

Kuroi: England. *blushes and hugs England's arm*

Kitty: Italy, will you go with me?

Italy: Of course! It sounds fun!

Kitty: Thanks! *hugs Italy*

Lexi: Scotland. *he walks in and grins.*

Torch: America! *high-fives America*

Morgan: Don't think you're getting out of this Moon. Pick a country.

Moon: *sighs* Yeah figured I wouldn't. Uh…

Misty: *smirks* Yo Prussia! Take Moon. She's indecisive.

Prussia: Cool.

Moon: Misty!

Misty: What? I thought you said Prussia was one of your favorites?

Moon: Just shut up Misty! I swear if you don't I'll throw you out by your hair!

Dominic: Moon, please calm down. You know how Misty gets. Just ignore her!

**Morgan: I think this would be a good time to end part 1 Moon.**

**Torch: Yeah. Let you calm down, us go to the ball and the beach for my chosen countries and I.**

**Moon: Yes. Let's stop it. You guys go get changed. I'll end it. *swallows hard* I'll have a second part with the rest of the reviews. Had to many to put it into one chapter. So don't review on this chapter. I'm begging you not too. Wait till the next chapter. Bye. Part two will be up soon! *gets dragged to changing rooms***


	11. Chapter 11

**Morgan: *skips back in and sits on the couch with Norway.* That was fun! I knew it'd be a good idea. I'm surprised France didn't molest : I know right?Lexi: Where are the other countries?**

**Italy: Ve~ They disappeared. **

**Moon: Seriously? *snaps and countries reappear* Guy, what the heck? **

**Russia: Sorry Moon. We got bored waiting for all of you so we went to a fair. **

**Torch: Where did you find a fair? **

**Belgium: I used the computer to look up if there are any close fairs. **

**Heaven: How'd you get there? **

**Switzerland: Dominic drove us. **

**Moon: He's not old enough to drive. **

**Liechtenstein: He drives like he does it all the time. **

**Misty: He does. Moon, this beginning is taking forever. I'm doing the stupid disclaimer. Moon doesn't own Hetalia. There. **

Suki: I just realized…. I get to start this chapter with my reviews! I win!

**I'm sorry about that, again. Just needed something to do. Happy New Year!**

**Moon: I just realized that even before this I said "I win!" a lot in school.**

Moon: I do too. We win!

Suki: Yay!

**Italy: Yay! Thanks! *hug***

Italy: You're welcome Suki.

**Germany: Welcome~!**

Germany: *nods*

**Japan: Okay, okay**.

Japan: Thank you…

**America: How are you unsure if you got burned? I've heard fire can go though anything**.

America: Oh, that… Yeah I got burned.

Canada: He came to my house every time he burned himself.

America: *throws arm around his brother* That's because you know how to treat them and Arthur lives to far away.

England: Don't call me that.

Kitty: England… It's your name.

Ireland and Scotland: He gets mad at us when we call him by his human name. He call us by ours when he's mad.

**England: Just admitt you watch it! It will save us a lot of trouble!**

England: I won't admit something that isn't true.

Sealand: It is true, you jerk!

**Russia: Hmp. *sticks out tounge***

Russia: *shrugs, unaffected*

**France: *mumble* Thank you.**

France: *winks* Of course, mon cher.

Suki: *grumbles*

**China: So you love Russia? Give him a kiss on the cheek. Don't worry I'll "distract" Belarus.**

Suki: *begins distracting Belarus with pictures of Russia*

China: *looks for a second then nervously kisses Russia on the cheek. Russia then pulls her into a hug and when Belarus sees they run for their lives*

**Spain: (Romano) Absolutely adorable!**

Spain: Wasn't he?

Romano: You better not be talking about me.

Suki: Of course not, Romano. *winks at Spain*

**Prussia: *pats back* Don't worry, I won't mention how much more awesome I am than you**

Prussia: You are not!

Hungary and Ireland: She is.

Austria and Germany: I agree.

Prussia: Vest! Not cool, bro.

**Romano: Yooooooouuuuuuuu shut up!**

Romano: *glares* I won't.

**Canada: Fine. Can I have a hug instead?**

Canada: Yes. *hugs Suki*

Suki: *hugs* Thank you!

**Hungary: I'm not trying to be mean. I don't hate you, don't even dislike you. I don't even know why you sometimes annoy me. It's strange.**

Hungary: Um…

**Austria: Because he seems to get in akward situations.**

Austria: Do I really do that often?

Germany: Ya. You do.

**Switzerland: *holds up camra* And I got it on flim~!**

Switzerland: I. Hate. You.

Suki: Love you to Switzy.

**Liechtenstein: So cute~! *pats head***

Liechtenstein: Thank you. You're very nice.

**Poland: Could you help me find something to wear to a wedding~? (You guys should know which one~)**

Poland: Totally! I have to help Moon too. She is hopeless.

Moon: *sighs and face-palms* Thanks Poland.

**Lithuania: Just gotta live with it.**

Lithuania: I guess so. *sighs and walks away to the kitchen.*

Lexi: He does know he doesn't have to wait on us right?

Dutch: I doubt it.

**Sweden: Mkay**

Sweden: *nods*

Moon: **Sunny Day in February** gave me an idea. Sweden, Netherlands, and Norway should start Emotionless Blank… uh I'm gonna say Expression Club. But Romano said Emotionless Blank Bastards Club.

Romano: That is something I'd say…

Sweden, Netherlands, and Norway: *looks between at each other.*

Moon: Oh and have Belarus as their mascot. Hahaha! She writes the best story ever!

**Finland: But it can get a bit cold. Those elf costumes aren't very thick.**

Finland: I know. I'm sorry about that.

**Sealand: *wisper* He doesn't suspect a thing**

Sealand: I sure hope so.

Suki: Trust me. I gotcha.

**Greece: It's fine. You're just kinda heavy**.

Greece: *pats Suki's head and yawns before going back to sleep*

Turkey: Lazy bum.

Greece: *wakes up to hit Turkey*

**Norway: Whatever**

Norway: Same…

**Denmark: Give Norge a brotherly hug**

Denmark: *grins and hugs Norway*

Norway: *pushes off* Don't touch me.

**Iceland: What's strange about that? You're awesome!**

Iceland: Thank you then.

Suki: Duh.

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Countries: But you're right here!

Dominic: Uh-

Suki: Don't bother Domie.

Kuroi: Hey, a familiar reviewer. She changed her name to **blue-anime-luver. **

**ello! blueneko4 here, changed my pen name!**

**Spain: i am goanna need my axe back but can you give Romano a litle kisu? i know how much you want too~**

Hostesses: Hey blueneko4!

Spain: I thought I gave the axe back? Oh, I get to kiss my Roma again. Thank you. *kisses Romano*

Romano: *blushes*

Italy: Ve~ fratello, you're blushing.

Romano: Shut up!

**England: have you forgiven America about the whole revolutionary war thing?**

England: I have.

America: *smiles and hugs England*

**Russia: please, i am begging you to prove to America that you are better!**

Russia: I already know I am better. America is a stubborn child who will never admit when people are better.

America: I am not a child!

Russia: Da, you are. You are yelling like one.

**America: i love you but you need your a** kicked, bro. stop being a damn child and prove to the world who you really are. that means show them you are intelligent and not some dumba**!**

America: *staring wide-eyed* I… I, uh…. well…. I…

Japan: That was a bit harsh. America-san? *waves hand in front of his face* I do believe that he is in shock.

England: *shakes America* America. America! Are you okay?

America: *shakes head and blinks at England* I… Well, I'll be right back. *runs out of room*

Torch: I think you broke the hero.

**Hungary: can i please have a copy of all your SpainXRomano, USUK, and ItalyXGermany yaoi?**

Hungary: Of course dear! They are my easiest ones to get. *sends copies*

Kitty: Wait… How is it easy for you to get USUK?

Hungary: Oh I have Ireland for that.

Ireland: *grins and high-fives Hungary* You guys don't realize all the helpers Hungary has.

**that's all once again, sorry if I am such a pest, just can't help but love Truth or Dares. my friends and i are actually having a T or D war, do you have an good dares? that aren't bad**

**~nya!**

Hostesses: *look between each other* That aren't bad?

Dominic: Hey Moon. I think that girl you liked is back. Her new name is **Pychopathic Robot 9. **

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack~...well,I changed my name so now I'm pychopathic robot 9.I used to be julia0000000009,but whatever.**

**Hostesses:Thank you sooooooo much!That we the highlight of my day,reading the responses!**

**Anyway,I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas!**

**On to the dares!**

**First,I want Sealand and Lilly to kiss!They are soooo cute together!**

Moon: Liechtenstein is Lilly right? I hope so. Sealand kiss Liechtenstein.

Sealand: *blushes and kisses Lilly's cheek*

Kitty: Hmmm… I wonder if they would be a good couple. I'll have to ponder that.

**England, I am very dreadfully sorry that I was mean to you multiple times like American git-face**.

England: You are forgiven.

**Bad Touch: Whenevr I'm texting my friend,she will randomly text "THE BAD TOUCH TRIO RAPES YOU!"And we both just act French sometimes.**

Bad Touch: What are you implying?

Other Countries: You are rapists. It's not complicated.

**Turkey:I hate you. Greece rocks and you suck.**

Turkey: Not true! I am better than that stupid Greece.

Moon: You are not!

Suki: Greece is awesome.

Heaven: Be cool dude.

Greece: *smirks at Turkey.*

Kitty: Greece FTW.

**America,I dare you to run around with underwear on your head screaming "I'M CANADIAN!"**

Canada: Oh please don't.

Torch: America is still depressed. I'm gonna go talk to him. Iggy! Dutch! Come with me. *drags both into the room with America.*

**HERP DERP MAPLE~I don't know I'm just random like that.**

**Thanks again! You guys rock!**

Kuroi: You rock!

Lexi: Review again!

Misty: Wow… another new girl. Name is **apptrullyfan6**

***blushes* hello this might be f- *friends fall from the sky* WHAT THE SOUP?**

**Ehem anyway**

**JAPAN! *glomps* YOUR SO ADORABLE AND YOUR SO SWEET AND SMART CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH?**

Japan: T-this isn't proper though!

Kitty: My god just sign the paper!

Japan: *reluctantly signs paper*

Heaven: You and your proper issues.

**Canada can you hug America?**

Canada: Maybe when he's feeling better.

**Germany kiss Italy in front of Romano and Prussia! :D**

Germany: *rubs head* Fine. *kisses Italy when Romano and Prussia are looking*

Romano: STUPID POTATO BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!

Prussia: Way to go Vest! Get some.

Hungary: *hits Prussia with frying pan*

**Romano um here *gives tomato***

Romano: *eats* Thanks.

Moon: *looks at Spain and throws him a tomato.*

**Friends: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!**

**Me: alright alright!**

**Japan I dare you to be locked in a closet with Greece**

Kitty and Morgan: *push Greece and Japan in the closet.*

Lexi: Good idea, but you need to be more specific or else things might not happen.

Moon: I like your friends.

Hungary: Me too!

**Me: *red faced* there!**

**Friends: WAAAHOOO!**

**Well we're going now bye**

Torch: *walks back in with Dutch at her side; America and England are walking behind them* Yo! Hey, don't forget to review again.

Prussia: America, bro, are you okay.

America: *nods* Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

Dutch: I'm glad we got back in time for my review.

**I GOT A TABLET FOR CHRISTMAS! *does happy dance***

**Dares:**

**Germany: ...go make out with Italy...**

Hungary: It's official. You need rooms *cough with cameras cough* for these dares.

Moon: Good idea. *creates room and shoves Germany and Italy in.* Now don't think you don't still have to make out. We'll know if you do or not.

Germany: Vhat? Ho- *doors is shut and locked*

**Moon: THE NEW TWILIGHT MOVIE FAILED! THE VAMPS DIDN'T SPARKLE! D: the wolfies did go shirtless though, so it's only half fail...and by the way...I'm part angel...I think... :/ I was a few centuries ago at least -_-'**

Moon: I do wish they had done the sparkling thing better.

Dominic: An angel centuries ago? Moon is that why the king said she looked familiar?

Misty: Speaking of the king. You have to go to the council meeting tonight Moon.

Moon: Crap. I hate those meetings. Treat me like a kid. I'm the princess and they are rude to me!

**France: ...I have decided to glomp you every chapter and only let go when you have a dare, so... *glomp***

France: That is fine with me. *hands rose*

**Everyone that ever made fun of Germany because of potatoes: *throws a sack of potatoes at their heads* POTATOES!**

Everyone that was hit: Dude! That hurt!

Dutch: That's the point! *pulls Japan and Greece out of closet.* I need Japan.

**Yeah...random mood... *grins* means random dares...**

**Japan: walk on your hands for the next 2 chapters!**

Japan: Um… *gets on his hands.*

Moon: really Dutch?

Dutch: Hey, I warned you of the random dares.

**China: lick a lollipop and put it in Greece's hair**

China: I guess I can, aru. *is given lollipop* So like this. *licks lollipop and sticks it in Greece's hair.*

Greece: *stirring in sleep. He groans and pulls the lollipop out of his hair.*

**Prussia: tell Russia crickets are awesommer than both you (Prussia) and him (Russia) *checks for loopholes* no loopholes found by me...**

Prussia: Crap. Hey Russia. Uh, crickets are awesomer than you and me.

Russia: Da, crickets are great.

Prussia: Uh… O_O

**England: poke france**

England: Whatever. *pokes France*

**Okay bye! (Imma say bye wether you like it or not!)**

Moon: fine. Say Bye.

Morgan: **2 **has returned.

***squees* Thanks Germany! *glomps him***

**Spain: Thanks! Now...please Kiss Belgium :D and would you play Feliz Navidad for me?**

Spain: Belgium. You aren't going to get mad at me are you.

Belgium: Of course not. *gets kissed by Spain*

Spain: Now, Feliz Navidad? Sure, love, I can play it. *begins playing Feliz Navidad.*

Kitty: *points* He's good.

**Japan: *smiles* thanks! I didn't think you'd do it! XD anyways...thanks!**

Japan: You are welcome.

**Romano: I dare you not to call Germany names for one chapter!**

Romano: Do you know how hard that is?

Morgan: You still have to do it.

**America: Hey dude! Please call Canada the hero!**

America: Hahaha! My bro is the hero because, well, he's my bro!

**Ok bye! thanks :D**

Hostesses: Bye!

Countries (not all): Save us!

Kuroi: Next review from **Hamsterzlife. **

**U-um hi, I would like to r-request a few dares..**

**1) Americest makeout**

Moon: NO AMERICEST! NO GERMANCEST! I hate those.

Canada and America: Thank you.

**2)FrUk makeout **

France: Okay.

England: Stay away frog! *gets kissed by France.*

Morgan and Moon: The FrUK! It burns!

America: *glares and punches France in the face*

**3) Germancest makeout (My OTPs)**

Moon: again no.

**4) Prussia, admit your are UNAWESOME **

Prussia: What is with you people and claiming I am not awesome? *sighs* Fine. I am Unawesome.

**5) Spain and Austria run around in your underpants singing "Barbie Girl" **

Austria: What kind of dare is this?

Torch: The kind that you have to do. *setting up cameras with other hostesses*

Spain: I don't know that song. *Morgan whispers the lyrics in his ear and he starts laughing* That is such a weird song!

Kuroi: So *starts camera* Go!

Moon: *snaps and Austria and Spain are in their underwear.*

_Hiya Barbie_  
><em>Hi Ken!<em>  
><em>You wanna go for a ride?<em>  
><em>Sure, Ken!<em>  
><em>Jump in!<em>  
><em>Ha ha ha ha<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_  
><em>Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie<em>  
><em>You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain<em>  
><em>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky<em>

_You can touch, you can play_  
><em>If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah<em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>[- From . -]<em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
><em>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<em>  
><em>Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again<em>  
><em>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<em>

_You can touch, you can play_  
><em>If you say I'm always yours<em>  
><em>You can touch, you can play<em>  
><em>If you say I'm always yours<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah<em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah<em>  
><em>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<em>

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
><em>Well, Barbie, we're just getting started<em>  
><em>Oh, I love you Ken!<em>

Everyone else: *dying of laughter.*

Spain: That was embarrassing.

Austria: Humiliating.

Heaven: It was funny is what it was. Hmm. Geez another review. Name is **DragonRiderEmily. **

**I WANNA PARTICIPATE! (as in, here are some dares)**

**England: Use your magic to give me wolf ears and a wolf tail! Please? (p.s. everyone says I'm just like you. hmm...)**

England: Sure, why not? *uses his magic wand to give her the ears and tail of a wolf.*

**Russia: Give me your pipe so I can hit France**

Russia: Da. *hands pipe*

**France: DIE PERVERT DIE**

France: *Emily poofs in and starts hitting France with the pipe* Please….stop….hitting…me!

**Austria: Make me better at piano so I can be better than my big brother**

Austria: *grabs her hand before she hits France again* Come with me. *pulls her to the room with the piano.*

**America: YOU MUST WATCH MY LITTLE PONY**

America: What is with you people and My Little Pony? *leaves unwillingly to watch*

Moon: I don't get it either. Seriously, guys, explain it to me!

**Last one! (Torch, hold back Belarus for this one.)**

**Russia: Will you go on a date with me? *blushes***

Torch: What? *grip slips off Belarus, but she grabs her again* No! Rochu!

China: I really don't have a problem with it.

Russia: I suppose so then. *goes to get Emily from Austria.*

Torch: *frowns*

Moon: **Paula Onuma **is next.

**Name: Momoko Sui**

**Likes: Candy, PASTA!,yaoi,yaoi,yaoi,and yaoi (did I mention yaoi?)**

**Dislikes: France (Narrows eyes at him)**

**Appearence: long, purple hair reach to my waist, a blue shirt with a black tang-top inside, with and black leggings with blue flats on my feet**

**Personality: Happy,fun-loving,and patient**

**Species: Human!**

**Dares:**

**(1) Greece, go kiss Japan. On the LIPS**

Moon: Just as I said in the chapter before, Everyone who wants to join PM everything. Now go ahead Greece.

Greece: *smiles and kisses Japan*

Japan: *blushes*

**(2) America, go in a closet with Canada and make out ^_^**

The brothers: Nope. Moon said no.

Moon: Look girls, I hate to say no to dares but I think the whole brotherly yaoi stuff is too weird.

**(3) France, (Uck!) go in a closet with England and make-out with him**.

America: No!

England: I'd rather take a punishment.

Morgan: Suit yourself. Russia.

Russia: *evil aura* kolkolkolkolkol *is behind England with the pipe. Hits him over the head and knocks him out*

**Questions:**

**(1) China, put your hair down. It so pretty!**

China: I will, aru. By the way, that's a dare. *puts hair down*

**(2) Italy, open your beautiful eyes.**

Italy: Ve~ Sure. *opens eyes*

Kitty: The apocalypse is coming!

**(3) Romano, if you can go one day without being all rude, you can a tomato.**

Romano: *groans* I can try. I won't promise anything.

**Boo-bye!**

Hostesses: Review again!

Misty: Well the next one is a treat for Dutch. Her name is **chipsivanna.**

**MOON-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! DO CHUU REMEMBER ME ?**

***the mario voice* IT'S A ME VA ! XD dares:**

**DUTCH- hiii nee-chan**

Moon: Of course I remember you.

Dutch: Va! Hey sis!

**america- go kiss iggy^^**

America: *laughs* we have to do this a lot.

England: *grumbles* you're tell me- *gets cut off by America kissing him and it then turns into a make out.*

Hungary: *video taping* Room Moon?

Moon: Oh yeah. Kitty, push them in.

Kitty: Kay! *pushes America and England into one of the rooms with cameras.*

**romano- make out with spain**

Spain: *grins and pulls a tomato-looking Romano into one of the rooms*

Romano: Cut it out! L-let g- *is cut off by a closing door.*

**veneciano- :3 hiiii* insert mr popo pedo face here***

Italy: Ah! Doitsu! Doitsu! *hides behind Germany*

Germany: Is it necessary to scare him?

**MEXICO RULES SUCKERS !**

**VA: CRAP I ENTERED IN MY MEXICAN WOPDELO RUDE MODE TT^TT more dares**

**germany- do you now christmas trees were originataed were chu live ?**

Mexico: I do rule!

Moon: Mexico get out!

Mexico: *runs out*

America: *walks out of room with Iggy* Was that Mexico?

Morgan: Yeah.

America: She is still trying to get into my house!

Lexi: Oh calm down Al.

Germany: I did.

**well now i dont know more dares to do **

Dutch: That's okay sis! Review again when you have more!

Kuroi: You're in luck Moon. Only one more review. From **OneGirlStudio. **

**It is alright~ I do not mind deary~ *pats on head* SO ONTO THE TORTURE - I mean Dares ^ ^:**

**Austria~ what are you on about EVERYTHING'S wrong with me XD! *coughs* So next dare~ You must hug Prussia until the end of this chapter. Penalty = you having to wear the maid dress from higurahsi no naku koro ni. With fake boobs. Why? Because I am evil... wait, on second thought... you must do both! *evil laugh***

Austria: *looks at Moon* Death penalty an option?

Moon: Uh, if you insist. *snaps for Russia*

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol. *hits Austria with lead pipe, causing a fountain of blood from his head.

Torch: He has to stay like that till the end.

Moon: Fine.

**Prussia! Who do you want to marry then? *pouts* It's Canada isn't it~~~! Che, but your too late. He belongs to France sir awesome... *evil purple crazed Franada fangirl aura***

Moon: *evil Prucan fangirl aura* I do not support this!

Misty: She's lying. She does Franada when she wants Prussia. But she says, as the authoress, she shouldn't have a love interest.

Prussia: So am I too late or not?

Moon: No.

France and Prussia: *glaring contest*

Canada: *blushes*

**England: Do you need a hug~? I think you do~ ^ ^ If so you must hug Ally~ and yes. Yes I did just call my him MALE country Ally. Deal with it. *serious face* Then kiss him on the forehead.**

England: Um okay? *hugs "Ally" and kisses his forehead*

America: *blushes*

Suki: America had a uke moment!

**Norway~ You must not I REAPET YOU MUSTN'T KILL HONG KONG FOR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO! (oh come on, it's still rated T! Honestly~ you all think so lowly of me~ ^ 3 ^)**

Norway: *glares at Hong Kong*

**Iceland: Go on a ~romantic~ date to the amusement park with Hong Kong then kiss him under the fireworks. This is not an option either**

Iceland: So it's not an option.

Heaven: Apparently not. Now go on your date.

Iceland and Hong Kong: *forced out to the date*

Moon: Dutch, Kitty, go keep an eye on them for me.

Dutch and Kitty: On it Moon! *grab cameras and run after Hong Kong and Iceland*

**Italy~ Awww... I think you need a hug Ita-chan~ come're~ *hugs* there, there honey~ even if he ISN't Holy Rome you still have Germany anyway ~ ^ ^**

Italy: But now I have Germany, who said he is Holy Rome, so it's like having both! *hugs Studio then Germany*

**Oh China, China, China *tuts* I will be inadvertally becoming one with you as well since you will also become one with Mother Russia~ ^ J ^!**

China: When did I agree to this, aru?

Russia: *grins*

**You will ALL accept it in time...**

**O.G. Studio~**

**P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL~~ =DDD**

Everyone else: *gulps*

**Morgan: Ha that's it.**

**Suki: Took you forever to get this done huh? **

**Moon: Yes! **

**Torch: Eh, well at least you're done. **

**Lexi: And now you can relax. **

**Moon: I'm sick. I feel like crap. **

**Kuroi: Aw, well we're sorry, Moon. **

**Heaven: Hope you get well soon! **

**Moon: Thanks. Countries, say bye. **

**Countries: Bye! Oh and Help us! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Moon: Yeah, um, hello! **

**Prussia: Where have you been? **

**Moon: Places. That's not important. So, I realized that no one probably reads the ending stuff so if anyone wants to join the game I WILL add you in. All you have to do is PM me. Since I've been away so long we need to start right away. England, say my disclaimer. **

**England: Fine. Moon owns nothing. **

**Torch: Hmm, short and simple. Good job! **

Dominic: Moon, who's your first review.

Denmark: I have it! It's Heaven's.

Moon: *smacks Denmark* Don't touch my reviews!

**Teehee~ I'm baaaack, ne~! And I've become more evil. Beware...XD**

**I feel like dancing. ._. ROMANOOOOO~ Can you be my dancing partner~? XD**

Romano: I-I guess.

Morgan: Hey, what happened to rude Romano?

Moon: He's still here.

Misty: I reminded Romano that he isn't supposed to be rude to ladies.

Kitty: *smirks* He's still gonna be rude. He won't be able to resist.

Heaven: *laughs and pulls Romano away with her*

**Russia, I need your pipe for a minute**

Russia: Da, but give it back.

Heaven: *smiles and skips back in* Will do.

***whacks Korea's head with pipe* You got 'RunDevilRun' stuck in my head. I can't hate you for that though, or my friend'll kill me. (Emily: Heck yeah I will. *evil aura*) E-erm...can you hug Emily so that she can c-calm down? ;;o_o**

South Korea: *rubbing head* That was harsh, da~ze. I'll hug your friend because she is defending me. *Hugs Emily*

China: *pulls Korea off* grope them and they'll kill you. So will I.

South Korea: *folds arms across chest*

**Canadaaaa~ *hugs* Teehee~! Now go kiss Prussia. :3**

Canada: W-what?

Hungary: *grins and starts camera.*

Kitty: Yay! *pushes Canada into Prussia so they kiss.*

France: *frowns*

Canada: *pulls away* m-maple.

**Romano, I dare you to go on a 5-minute rant on how cool Spain is without taking a breath. Do it, or you shall feel my wrath. *evil aura looms over Heaven as she raises her knife* Oh, and Hungary, videotape it. :3**

Hungary: Of course.

Romano: I'm not doing that. You can't make me.

Kuroi: Oh we can't? *hostesses get evil aura.*

Romano: *gulps* Spainissocoolthat… *5 minutes of a hilarious rant about random reasons why Spain is so cool later*

Spain: *hugs Romano* Thank you Romano!

Romano: Get off you jerk!

**Belarus, since I kinda like AmeBel now (oh good lord don't kill me), smile at America and hug him. *runs before she gets killed***

Belarus: *raises eye brow but shrugs* Fine. *smiles at America and hugs him*

America: *points down to Belarus* Should I be scared?

Dutch: Eh, maybe.

**France, I gotta admit, I don't hate you that much anymore. :3 *hugs* But try anything funny and I'll send the dark and deadly fairies out to get you.**

France: *smiles and hugs back* I'll try to obey your request. But fairies? That sounds like England.

Morgan: That doesn't sound to promising.

***grabs Denmark's collar and drags him away* We're going on a date, my dear~**

**That's all I have for now! And yes, I got some of the dares from the previous chapters. Hehe. :P Get well soon, Moon! (Wow, that almost rhymed. o_o)**

Dominic: *shoves Denmark to Heaven* Take him. Don't bring him back. We don't care.

Moon: Have fun Heaven and thank you. I feel much better now.

Kitty: Hey! We have a familiar face with a new name as **SakuraCharm101.**

**Ello! I am Sakura :D IT'S ME STARLIGHTSERENITY16! IN A NEW DIFFERENT ACCOUNT! Whoo!**

**I has dares!**

**Italy! Again eat pasta -hands him pasta- Love you Italy! ^w^ *hugs Italy***

Italy: Ve~ *hugs Serenity* Thank you! *eats pasta*

**China switch clothes with Russia, da?**

China: *looks down* Will my clothes fit Russia, aru? I think if I try wearing his clothes they'll fall right off.

Suki: *sighs, snaps, and Russia is in an outfit like China's but his size and China is in Russia's clothes but her size*

Russia: I've already worn this before.

Torch: Oh yeah. That one time you broke into China's house.

**England and America HAVE A FOOD EATING CONTEST!**

England: That's not a fair contest.

America: Yeah. Iggy can't eat a lot. I'll kick his butt.

Kuroi: Well you're doing that anyways.

Moon: Yeah! *poofs up pies* I like these kinds of contests.

Kitty: Oh! And when they are done and covered in pie they can just li-

Morgan: *covers Kitty's mouth* That's inappropriate.

Dutch: *laughs* Ready, set, go!

America: *starts eating the pies and finishes 5 in the two minutes*

England: *finishes 1*

Both: We told you.

Torch: Eh, saw that coming.

**Spain And Romano go play patty cake (rolls on floor laughing) IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!**

Spain: Hey Roma. Isn't that the game I use to play with you when you were little?

Romano: Shut up!

Suki: Yay! Go. *sets them down in front of each other and they start playing while Romano pouts like a girl and Spain grins like an idiot.*

Other countries: *snickering*

**Oh yeah Prussia the purple stuff is an awesome staff that if you get wack by it you turn UNAWESONE! -wacks Prussia with awesome purple stuff- MUHAHAHA**

Prussia: Hahaha! Not even your purple stuff can make the awesome me unawesome!

***Hugs Germany and kisses himself on the lips* SEE YAH GERMANY XOXO w**

Moon: Ha. I love these reviewers. This is why I want to add them now.

Germany: *rubs back of neck embarrassed* Good bye.

Suki: YAY! My long review!

**January 9th! My Birthday!**

**Moon: I don't know, but because of all the magic I think of Iggy.**

Everyone: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SUKI! *balloons come out of no where.*

Moon: I connect magic with Iggy too but still.

**Italy: *hug* You're so nice~!**

Italy: *hugs back* So are you Suki!

**Germany: *poke***

Germany: *smacks hand away* No.

**Japan: Can you give America a kiss on the cheek?**

Japan: P-proper! It's not proper!

America: *pats Japan on the back* Aw lighten up Japan! Not everything they put will be proper for you.

Japan: B-but-

Dutch: Oh just do it Japan! *pushes Japan*

Japan: *gulps and kisses America on the cheek*

Greece: *frowns and pulls Japan down next to him*

**America: It's a good thing Canada is there**

America: I know! My bro is super helpful.

Canada: Thanks.

**England: Hmp**

England: Back at you.

**Russia: Meh. *turns away***

Russia: *nods and turns away as well*

**France: Grr...**

France: Growling isn't very nice, sweet heart.

Suki: Shut up!

**China: Aww! Adorable!**

China: Thank you, aru.

**Spain: You just want to give him a hug**

Spain: *bouncing in his seat* Exactly.

Moon: You are driving Spain insane, Suki.

**Prussia: Hehe, so much more awesome**

Prussia: You lie!

Ireland: This is hilarious.

Hungary: It is.

**Romano: *glares* Why not**!

Romano: Well, b-because.

**Canada: Thanks~**

Canada: Y-yeah.

**Hungary: I'm sorry. :(**

Hungary: It's fine honey.

**Austria: *hug***

Austria: *shocked*

**Switzerland: Love you~**

Switzerland: *rolls eyes* Yeah whatever.

Suki: *laughs*

**Liechtenstein: You're welcome. And thank you!**

Liechtenstein: *smiles and twirls her dress* You're welcome.

**Poland: I'm hopless. *shrug***

Poland: That's, like, totally okay. We'll go shopping after your review!

Suki: Yeah, sure.

Misty: Take Moon with you.

Poland: Kay!

**Lithuania: You don't have to do that**

Lithuania: I don't?

America: Of course not.

Kitty: No one said you did.

Lithuania: Oh…

**Sweden: SuFin? Can you give him a kiss on the cheek?**

Sweden: y's *kisses Finland's cheek*

Finland: *blushes*

**Finland: Not your fault. :)**

Finland: T-thank you. I'm glad you don't blame me.

Suki: No problem!

**Sealand: *wisper* We'll lay low for awhile.**

Sealand: If you're sure…

**Greece: You are a lot better than Turkey. :)**

Greece: *smiles* I know and thank you.

Turkey: You are not!

Lexi: Shut up Turkey.

**Norway: *whiny* But whhhhhhhhy noooooooooooooooottttttttttt!**

Norway: *raises eyebrows* Are you always whiny?

Morgan: Aw be nice Norway. *hugs*

**Denmark: *hug***

Denmark: Thanks!

Torch: Heaven, when did you guys get back?

Heaven: *shrugs*

Moon: Don't hug him he's evil!

Hostesses: What happened with you and him?

Moon: *silent*

**Iceland: Welcome~**

Iceland: *smiles faintly*

**Hungary, Germany, Austria and Ireland: Cookies!**

Countries previously mentioned: Thanks! *noms on cookies*

Dominic: Oh! Speaking of Ireland. Moon has decided to start doing one shots with the characters. Her first one about Ireland and England is up and you can make her do any other pair of countries you want. Family or romantic is aloud.

Misty: You sound like a commercial.

Ireland: A story about England and I?

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Countries: We give up.

Lexi and Dutch: Good choice.

Heaven: Hey Kuroi! I found your review.

Kuroi: Cool.

**Dares**

**Russia- Kill France for me, please?**

Russia: Da, Kuroi. *smacks France with his pipe and kills him.*

Moon: O_O *snaps and revives France*

France: *rubs head in pain* Geez. That hurt.

Prussia: You okay, dude?

France: Yes. I'm fine.

Kuroi: For now…

**France- EAT 50 SCONES. YOU CANT SPIT THEM OUT. AND THE SCONES HAVE DOG CRAP I THEM**.

Moon: People are so cruel to France.

Torch: You use to be.

Moon: Touché. Sorry France, dares are dares.

France: *grumbles unintelligible words and eats the scones*

Dutch: *throws him bottle of wine and a tooth brush.* Bathroom is down the hall.

France: Thank you, l'amour.

**America: Im bored, do something funny.**

America: Like what?

Kuroi: I don't care. Just do something funny.

Morgan: *grins and whispers to Moon*

Moon: Good idea! *snaps and America appears in a cow suit.* See? You are what you eat.

Kuroi: *laughs* I want him to stay in that for a few minutes.

**Japan: You have a lot of fangirls, don't you? HUG ME! I had my sister draw a 4 foot picture of you and its in my room~**

Japan: But- *gets hugged by Kuroi*

**Germany- I have no clue why I dislike you, but I just do, Eat a scone.**

England: May I?

Kitty: Be our guest.

England: *shoves scone in Germany's mouth*

Italy: That's a cruel punishment for nothing, Kuroi!

Torch: His scones aren't that bad. But while you all debate on that I'm starting my review.

**HOKAY! so basically we have isralii pakistan the uk, russsia, china, Japan, france and us with nukes-**

**nick: NO. NO QUOTING THIS.**

**aw! fine... onto the dares!**

**everyone: watch 'ze end of ze world' (look it up on youtube moon!)**

Everyone: Sure. *gets huge TV put up in front of them and the video starts playing* (A/N: I won't describe it. I liked it and I think you should all look it up.)

France: I feel like I should be offended.

America: You think? Look at what I was blamed for.

China: Why did I have Japan's flag?

Russia: I don't speak like that.

England: Neither do I.

Australia: So I get to live?

Chess: When did he get here?

Moon: No clue. Stop spoiling the video!

**moon: so Chess needs to stay next to me because his boss swim is mad at him because he was late to three meetings and when he's late there are never snacks because the other game masters cant cook except for bake and- basically his boss will kill him the next time she sees him so I'm keeping him with me so he doesnt get killed.**

Moon: I get it. Chess, feel free to stay as long as you want.

Chess: Thank you, Moon.

Torch: Yeah thanks!

**prussia: *hugs* dont listen to them. you. are. AWESOME AND EPIC!**

Moon: Yes! Finally I'm being agreed with!

Prussia: *hugs back* Yes! More people agree that I am AWESOME!

**poland: i got sunburned... got any aloe?**

Poland: Yep! *throws her bottle*

**hungary: so... did prussia lot smexy in his swimsuit? :3**

Hungary: *grimace* No comment.

Torch: I'll take it as a yes.

**france: you are now my onii-chan. HI FRANCE-NII-CHAN! (I just sounded like pudding...)**

France: That's cute! *hugs Torch*

**belarus: Your brother seems really happy with china, if you ry to force him to love you, he'll only be sad. you know the saying dont you? 'if you love something, set it free'. so, will you let him be happy with whomever he chooses?**

Belarus: *pouts* I-I guess s-so.

Morgan: I actually feel bad for her.

Kitty: Yeah me too.

**lithuania: how did you not get sunburned? your skin is nearly as pale as mine!**

Lithuania: Countries don't get sunburned as easy as humans.

**prussia: you didnt get sunburned. you must use alot of sunscreen.**

Prussia: Not really. Like Lithuania said, we just don't burn as easily as humans.

**america: i'm bored. lets go on a mcdonalds run!**

America: Sweet!

Torch: Be right back guys! *runs out with America*

**chess: HUG! *hugs him***

Torch: *poofs back in, hugs Chess, and poofs out again*

Chess: Her powers make me dizzy. *smiles*

**chipsivanna: HEY CHIPS!**

Kitty: Um… Yeah, Va probably poofed to the McDonalds they're at.

**dutch: next time we're at the beach and i fall into the water while surfing, please refrain from yelling out 'SHARK' somtimes you really are evil**!

Dutch: *Rolls on the floor laughing* Bwahahahahaha! That was so funny. Moon you should have seen her face!

Moon: *laughs* That's so cruel. Poor Torch.

**austria: for this chapter... i will let you live. however, you must give me a cello. i have not played in a over half a year and would like to play again.**

Torch: Back! Now where is my cello?

Austria: *hands her cello*

Torch: Good. Like I said you live for now.

Moon: I still don't know why you hate him. Oh well.

**england: i get to start world war three? i wonder what it'll be over... oh! dont tell me! *suddenly is in an evil-looking outfit, and sits on a red and black throne, styled to look like an enormous bird* *crosses legs and points like tamaki in the first episode of OHSHC* THE WORLD SHALL GIVE ME THEIR SUPPLY OF GUMMI BEARS OR ELSE!**

Countries: What kind of request is that?

Torch: Mine!

Moon: *pushes glasses up and writes in notebook like Kyoya.* That's expensive Torch. Even if they have to do it for free.

England: We aren't doing it at all!

**Sealand: you can be my underling, when i win, i shall give you Europe**

Sealand: I accept!

Ireland, England, and Scotland: NO!

**latvia: you can have assiiiaaa!**

Latvia: Can I really?

Estonia: I don't think that's a good idea.

China: You will not take Asia, aru!

Kitty: When did Moon poof those two in? God I'm confused!

**well thats all i have. i didnt notice you updated. see you later!**

**chess: I think swim got a hold of my coordinates! *tear streams go down his face***

**NICK! GET BACK HERE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GIVING AWAY THE COORDINATES OF PEOPLE I'M HIDING? *takes gun out and does the clicky thing with the barrel* i gotta go shoot up some nick**

Moon, Dutch, and Kitty: Hope you had fun shooting Nick.

Dominic: Moon, that girl **blue-anime-luver** is back.

**I am back *lightenin strikes in the background***

**America: why dis you get so depresses when I asked you to act like the intelligent human bein you are?**

America: *opens mouth to speak then closes it again* I can't think of the correct thing to say.

England: *throws arm around America* There isn't a real right or wrong answer. She just wants to know.

Moon: I'm glad England came out of the box. Now Romano like lives in the damn box, Canada is halfway out and just needs a push, Finland is still semi in the box as well, Japan is scared to leave the box, France never got in the box, and China got out of the box. I don't think Russia even knows what the box is.

America: Moon… You do know we don't know what you're talking about right?

Lexi: Oh she knows. Just answer the question.

America: It…. *sighs* It just really reminded me about the way I act. I know that I don't act as smart as I could, but I've made my own reasons for that. I didn't want to end up all serious and stuff so I thought acting like my hyper side all the time would be easier and more fun for me. I-I know I should act smarter.

**Prussia: as much as you say your awesome, I am more awesome! But anyway you must admit that your are jealous when Ausria ignore you when he plays his piano**

Prussia: Okay frist: you are not more awesome! Second: I'm not really jealous, but it's annoying as hell.

Austria: Exactly why I do it.

Hungary: *giggles*

**Austri: I just have to tell you that thanks to you I go back into palyig the piano after like 4 years**

Austria: *bows head slightly* Well I'm glad you are playing once again.

**Denmark: why are so clingy to Norway?**

Denmark: I'm not clingy!

Norway: He is.

Denmark: Shut up Norway.

**Germany: are you holy roman empire? I must know damnit! Chibitlia, is waiting for you**!

Germany: *face to the palm* I already said yes to this.

Italy: *smiles and hugs Germany*

**Sweden: do you love Finland?**

Sweden: Ya.

Misty: Dude's really simple huh?

**That's it, srry they aren't many dares, just had to ask a lot of questions**

**Fine you may give me some bad T or D but not to bad**

Moon: Hmmm. Oh! Dare them to eat a sausage filled with snot OR a waffle filled with dead bugs and covered in camel spit.

Hostesses: That's so gross. Why?

Moon: Exactly why you said, it's gross.

Misty: Ugh, you're disgusting. Next review is from **2.**!

**Hi! I'm back again with some more dares**

**Russia: "I dare you to take off your scarf!"**

Russia: Uh, okay? *takes off scarf* (A/N: No the world didn't blow up)

**Switzerland: "Buy expensive cheese."**

Switzerland: *shakily hands money over for expensive cheese* T-this is stupid.

**Hungary: "I dare you to make out with Prussia and enjoy it."**

Hungary: For pete's sake! I told you girls you can force me to do things but I can't be forced to enjoy it.

Torch: So you say…

Hungary: *glares and makes out with Prussia for 30 seconds.* Never said how long it'd have to be and you never said I could to this. *hits Prussia with frying pan*

**Germany: "You're my favorite character :D *ahems* Sing and dance to your "Hattafutte Parade" pretty please."**

Germany: *coughs* Vell I guess so… (A/N: Yes another one! Don't hate me but I was to stupid too stupid to find the lyrics so…ya.)

**Japan: "May I play the pocky game with you?"**

Japan: It's not-

Morgan: Proper. Ya, ya, we get it. You're doing it anyways. *pulls out pocky sticks and poofs in Komodo.* Enjoy.

Komodo: *squeals and plays the pocky game with Japan until she kisses him*

Moon: I like this girl. Komodo, you can stay unless you let me know if you don't want to.

Komodo: Sounds good!

Dutch: hey! Then I'm doing this. *poofs in Va* I want my little sis!

Va: Hello everyone!

Torch: What's up Chips?

Va: Hey Torch! *glomps Torch*

Misty: I'm moving on.

**Italy: *glomps***

Italy: *hugs Komodo back*

**America: "I dare you not to eat burgers for one chapter."**

Everyone: *looks to see America eating a burger* He'll start next chapter.

Heaven: Komodo, since you are new you read this one. Va will read Morgan's.

Komodo: Okay! It's from **DragonRiderEmily.**

***evil smile* The only reason why I asked Russia to go out with me was to see China's reaction, Torch. I was disappointed.**

**China: Were you secretly jealous?**

Torch: Well I didn't know that.

China: Of course I was, aru!

Russia: *grins.*

**Russia: How did China's reaction make you feel?**

Russia: Well now that I know that China was jealous I feel better.

Hostesses: Ah the power of jealousy.

**England: Turn America into a My Little Pony**

Kitty: But, but, but, if he turns America into a pony then he can't do-

Morgan: Kitty! What have I said about being appropriate? This isn't rated M!

England: Uh, I'll do it till the end on the review. *turns America into red white and blue My Little Pony*

Suki: More proof he watches it.

**Moon: My Little Pony is just strait out epic. That is all**

Moon: Then maybe I should start watching it.

England: Please don't.

Suki: Do.

**America: How does it feel to be a pony?**

America: *looking at his hoofs* Weird.

**Austria: Thanks to you, my brother is jealous. So thank you so much!**

Austria: I am very happy for you.

**Greece: Could I have an orange kitten? I want to name it Firestorm**

Moon: Oh wait. *poofs in Emily* Ok go ahead.

Greece: *yawns and picks up cat from one of his shoulders and hands it to Emily*

Emily: Kawaii! Thank you Greece.

Lexi: We are leaving her.

***holds up red and orange dragon* What do you think of RedFisk. And Swedan, I know that Fisk means fish in Swedish. But it's cool.**

Torch: It is.

Dutch: I like it.

Va: Pretty! *claps*

**Kitty: Recognize me?**

Kitty: Um… I'll let you know.

**Everyone: Have a slice of cake. ((PS, Moon. I suck at cooking. Don't tell the cast this.))**

Moon: *holds up ok sign with her hands*

Cast: *takes bite of cake and spits it out* This tastes awful!

Emily: *sniffs* Well you're really rude huh?

Morgan: Finally! My review! Go ahead Va.

Va: Okay! Emily-chan, read it with me.

Emily: Okay. Thanks.

**Moon, I think you really should add some of these people as hostesses.**

**Austria~! You must either wear a slutty maids dress fir a chapter ir spend a week with France. In a closet.**

Austria: I'd rather do the stupid dress. *glares at Morgan and sticks out hand*

Morgan: *grins and throws the dress to him*

Austria: I'll be back. *groans and leaves to change*

**INCEST IS GREAT! Why do you deny the fact?**

Moon: Morgan, you want incest? Go review on my one shot and demand it. I don't care on that one. I do pretty much do everything requested.

Austria: *comes back in in the dress.* I hate you so much.

Morgan: *laughing*

**Hungary, can I join your yaoi recording team?**

Hungary: *claps* Yes dear! Just tell me who you want to record.

**You guys are being so mean to Prussia! Now all of us must slap him!**

Everyone: Okay! *everyone takes turns slapping Prussia and the only ones that say sorry are Moon, Torch, Spain, France, Germany, Italy, America, and Canada.*

Prussia: *rubs face* You people are terrible to me.

**HEY! Who wants to become a fish? *silence* Hmph! I'll make one of you a fish then! *turns (insert country) into a parrot fish)**

England: *gets turned into a parrot fish* Why me?

Dominic: *playing cards with Chess* Moon says since you were a pirate you had to be the parrotfish.

Spain: *snickers*

***hugs Norway* Lets go out on a date later~ People, follow us and die. I don't like getting stalked.**

Norway: We'll go at the end. *smiles at Morgan*

**We should have a paintball war! I want blue~!**

**Annnnnnd... BEGIN! *shoots paintballs***

**Everyone: Ah! *starts dodging paint balls***

**Moon: Gah! *still dodging* Okay well I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review.**

**Emily, Va, and Komodo: See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moon: -_- I almost hate myself now. **

**Kitty: Why? **

**Misty: This moron is a guilt freak. Broke her damn laptop and hasn't updated it so she feels guilty as crap.**

**Emily: And you think you should hate yourself now? **

**Moon: Not totally… it's not totally my fault. I didn't break it. Something hacked it. I'm good now so let's start! Disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia. I just with I did. **

Kuroi: My review is first! Beware.

**Germany- I remember why I dislike you now! Becau- Eh..I have seemed to have forgotten...*Hugs* Sorry for making you eat scones...**

Germany: I suppose it's okay. Please don't do it again.

**BUT I STILL DISLIKE YOU! SOMEHOW! Run 80 laps...**

Germany: … Damn. *starts running*

**Japan- Hetalia focuses on Italy and Germany rather than you, JAPAN YOU ARE NOW THE MAIN CHARACTER, CUZ YOU'RE AWESOME, AND I DISLIKE GERMANY!**

Japan: No, no, miss please don't feel the need to do that!

Kuroi: Too bad. You're the main character weather you want to be or not.

**France- Hm...You are safe...for today...JUST KIDDING! I'll let England choose your punishment.**

England: *grins evily* Misty! I'll sell you France for $10.

Misty: I wouldn't buy him for more than $5

England: Deal. *hakes Misty's hand*

Misty: *evil aura* Come on France. *drags France away*

**Belarus- Create a your Marukaite Chikyuu, and may I borrow your knife? **

Belarus: I want it back. *hands knife and takes paper to write her Marukaite Chikyuu on*

Kuroi: Thank you.

**Ukraine: You are so nice~ Here's 50 bucks so you can pay for your gas**

Ukraine: *gasps and hugs Kuroi* Aaaw thank you Kuroi! Thank you so much!

Moon: *smiles* Ukraine my pen pals from your country sent my class a video this week!

Ukraine: That's great, but I didn't know you had pen pals in my home.

Moon: Yep and they are so fun to talk to!

Dominic: Moon, Sakura is back.

Moon: Hmm? Oh! Sweet! Let's do her review then.

**Hey guys it me again Sakura.. Sad... I was in a car accident luckily no one hurt but as for me my heart stop beating but came back alive! :)**

**I have dares but they are very nice since I changed -.-**

**Italy can you please open your beautiful eyes?**

Dutch: Oh my god you okay?

Kitty: That sucks!

Italy: Ve? Sure Sakura! *opens eyes.*

Torch: *blowing on bubble pipe* And so the apocalypse begins.

**Spain do a tango with Romano**

Spain: Okay!

Romano: Like hell! *Spain pulls Romano to him and Morgan begins the tango music.* Crap.

Spain: Come on Lovi. It's not like we haven't done this before.

Romano: S-shut up!

Italy: Go on Lovi!

Romano: You shut up too! *is forced to dance greatly with Spain.*

Komodo: I knew they'd be great dancing partners!

**Japan go make tea *points at cup* for me**

Japan: Y-yes Sakura-san.

Moon: Oh yeah. *poofs in Sakura* Kidnapping you people until you want to leave.

Countries: Why don't we get that option?

Moon: You just don't.

Sakura: Oh cool. Now I can do these in person!

**Austria go play a piano medley**

Austria: Okay. *he leaves and the sounds of Beethoven fills the air*

Prussia: God no!

Hungary: *hits Prussia*

Sakura: Oh yeah Prussia.

**Prussia I chu to have a pikachu *hands him a plush pikachu***

Prussia: *studies Pikachu* I think Japan showed me this once. Kind of reminds me of Gilbird so thanks! You get a hug from the awesome me! *hugs Sakura*

Sakura: Um…

**China you can have my panda bear with a red ribbon on it *hands it to him* oh yeah Happy Chinese New Years! :3**

China: Aw thank you, aru. This year is the year of the Dragon, aru! The panda is so cute! *hugs panda*

**Russia calm down look at sunflowers and drink vodlka**

Russia: Da, I will. *takes vodka and leaves*

Heaven: Uh… do we need him?

Suki: China can go get him when we do.

China: Sure, aru.

**Germany I would like you to meet Taiki from Sailor Moon, his hairstyle is kinda like yours but has a pony tail and have brown hair with purple eyes I loved him like I liked you! So I hope you both shake hands and become friends by the way even though Taiki looks like a male but instead he's a female, but when he's a starlight form but still he's a guy so yeah! :3 Love chu Germany and Taiki! *kisses both of them***

***Taiki whisper in ear* TAIKI-KUN! don't be so jealous of Germany! Sorry Germany! Taiki is jealous! ^w^ *gets drag away by Taiki* HELP ME**

Germany: *blushing from kiss but watching Sakura get pulled away* Shouldn't we help her?

Dominic: I'll go get her. *leaves*

Misty: *bursts out laughing* Hahahaha! I just figured something out.

Moon: Just shut up Misty! It's none of your business.

Misty: Already knew you liked Canada, but seriously Moon? HIM? Of all the other countries, him?

Moon: S-shut up! I'm going to kill you if you spill it.

Misty: *giggles*

Lexi: You okay Moon?

Moon: *sniffs* As long as Misty keeps her trap shut I'm fine.

Va: About what?

Morgan: Guess Moon has a new crush on one of the countries and she's embarrassed.

Torch and Kitty: Oh! We want to know.

Moon: Nope. Moving on. Torch, do your review.

Torch: *pouts* Fine.

***dancing in circles* lets go!**

**austria: *smashes a saxophone on his head* booyaah!**

Austria: *rubs head* You are a very violent girl.

**prussia: aren't you albino? how'd you not get sunburned?**

Prussia: *points to self* Babe, again country. If I wasn't one I would have been burned to the bone.

**hungary: lets go get some ice cream! i'm bored...**

Hungary: Sure.

**america: USA USA USA USA! *starts cheering wearing an american flag dress* america is awesome! *starts singing 'proud to be an american'**

America: *grins* I like this girl.

England: You like anyone that is as patriotic as you are.

America: Is that bad?

South Korea: You're clueless, da~ze. Haha.

Torch: *still singing*

**england: *grabs his hands and drags him around whie singing* **

England: What? Please let me go!

Torch: *shrugs and lets England go, still singing*

**poland: thanks! *starts rubbing aloe on face***

Poland: Like anytime Torch.

**lithuania: well... france won so... GO ON A DATE WITH BELARUS!**

Lithuania: b-b-but- *face turns red*

Belarus: Fine. Come on. *starts to drag Lithuania away*

**belarus: sorry i made you sad *hugs* want to go with hungary and i for ice cream after your date?**

Belarus: *calls from over shoulder* Yes, fine.

**france: NII-CHAN! i'm bored, will you play bananagrams with me?**

France: Sure, but I'm not very familiar with it so you'll-

Torch: I'll help!

**russia: want to play with us?**

China: Should I….

Russia: No comrade. I'm back already.

China: Hello, aru.

Russia: *smiles and nods at China then looks at Torch* Da, I'll play.

**austria: you can join us if you want to, i guess...**

Austria: Ah, I'd like to and thank you for the offer, but Moon is having me help Dominic with something.

**moon: chess left. swim caught him. he's at a meeting now. so lets all play ddr.**

Moon: Well I'm sorry for Chess, but what's ddr?

Dutch: Moon, we have another new person. **clarinetgeek4 **

Misty: Oh! Let's have Moon's new country crush read it. Hey- *gets tackled by Moon*

Moon: I swear I'll hurt you Misty!

Morgan: Uh.

Va: Let's read it sis!

Dutch: Ok.

**Ooh! I has some dares if you please~**

**England- say at least three compliments to france per chapter for 2 chapters!**

England: Can I do them now to get it over with?

Lexi: If you want too…

England: Fine. France, your cooking is great. Your home is beautiful and, uh, you wear very nice clothes?

France: See was that so hard?

England: Hardest thing I've ever had to do.

**Italy, germany- you are having a tango contest, and you must be partners!**

**Spain, romano- guess what? YOU'RE COMPETING AGAINST ITALY AND GERMANY!**

Italy: *shakes head frantically* oh no. My brother and Spain are really, really, good and I still have to finish learning how to do that dance from big brother Spain.

Germany: I don't know how to do it at all.

Hostesses: Aw then it's not fair!

Romano: *sigh of relief*

**Switzerland- see if you can be william tell and shoot an apple off of either france's oir england's head with your gun**

Switzerland: Someone cover my sister's eyes. *Komodo runs over and places hand over Liechtenstein's eyes.* Okay. *aims gun at France* Place the apple.

France: w-what? Why me?

Switzerland: For what you did last week. *Heaven puts an apple on Frances head* Hold still. *shoots and bullet goes straight through the middle of the apple. Switzerland lowers the gun and shoots France's foot* Punished.

Prussia: Dude, what'd you do?

Switzerland: He snuck into my sister's window last week…

Moon: Pervert!

Komodo: *uncovers Liechtenstein's eyes*

**Canada- remember your bears name for two chapter**

Canada: How can I be dared to do that?

**Austria- play justin bieber on your piano without ear plugs**!

Austria: I cannot. I don't know any of those horrid songs.

**Hungary-you are my idol! I thought you should know...**

Hungary: Aw, that's so sweet! Thank you darling.

**Prussia- take the twenty four hour nyan cat challenge**

Prussia: Dear god. *sits in front of computer and watches* Can't Greece do this?

Lexi: Too easy.

**Japan- let italy take you to his country and see if you can shout pasta again! It was amusing!**

Italy: *claps excitedly* Ve~ Come on Japan. *grabs Japan's hand and pulls him away.*

Japan: Oh, well, Good bye everyone.

Dominic: Dares for Japan and Italy are canceled until further notice.

**England- either do seven minutes with france or eat thirty of americas hamburgers!**

England: *shakes head*

Moon: Boo. North Korea! Come hit England with this bat.

North Korea: Have I been brought here to punish people?

Moon: Pretty much.

South Korea: At least you're here right, da~ze?

North Korea: Be quiet. *smacks England with the bat rendering him unconscious* There.

Misty: North Korea do you not like your brother?

North Korea: I like him. Doesn't mean we get along.

Ireland: I get it.

Moon: Me too.

**LAST BUT DEFINITELY THE BESTEST AND MOST HEROIIC AND HOT...AMERICA! Yeah, can i have a kiss? Id really appreciate it!**

America: *grins* I like this girl too.

Moon: *poofs in clarinetgeek4* Go ahead and kiss him.

Clarinet: *squeals and kisses America*

Hostesses: *laughs* England is jealous.

England: Am n-

Kitty: You're jealous. Get over it.

Suki: Haha. My review now.

**Hi~**

**Moon and Torch: Why are you puting OHSHC into your plot for WW3? Oh well, I'll help by sitting around and eating cake like Honey-sempai!**

Torch and Moon: Cool with us. It's fun to add OHSHC to a war. They're so girly.

**Italy: Grazie~**

*silence because Italy is gone*

**Germany: Your meeannnnn**! ***tears up***

Germany: *mumbles* Sorry.

**Japan: In actuality, I just wanted to see Greece jealous. :)**

*more silence*

**America: Here's some McNugget's. To fill the void of hambugers**.

America: Thanks, but burgers are still better.

**England: *turns away***

England: *raises eyebrow*

**Russia: Whatever. Go kiss China!**

Russia: Da. *kisses China*

China: *blushes but kisses back*

**France: Hmp! :P**

France: *sigh but smiles*

**China: Welcome~**

China: Y-yeah thanks, aru.

**Spain: Go give Lovi a hug!**

Spain: *grins and hugs Romano*

Romano: What the hell?

Suki: *giggles*

**Prussia: Hey! I think your awesome, but I'm MORE awesome. :P**

Prussia: Hmph. I'm the most awesome person on Earth!

Suki: Whatever.

**Romano: Why're you stuttering, Lovi? *smirk***

Romano: None of your business, damn it!

**Canada: *hug, again***

Canada: *hugs back*

**Hungary: Thanks for forgiving me**

Hungary: Of course honey.

**Austria: Go watch Tobuscus!**

Austria: Um, okay? *sits in front of second computer*

**Switzerland: *hug***

Switzerland: *eyes wide* Um…

**Liechtenstein: Can you sing for us?**

Liechtenstein: I'll sing next chapter if you let me know what you'd like to hear. *smiles*

**Poland: Go watch Toby with Austria**

Poland: Like, okay. *sits and watches. Later him and Austria start laughing* This is, like, totally funny!

Suki and Moon: I know right?

**Lithuania: *hug***

Lithuania: *blushes*

**Sweden: So cute~**

Sweden: Th'nks.

**Finland: *hug***

Finland: *smiles and hugs back*

**Sealand: *wisper* See! By lying low we got more proof!**

Sealand: You're right! You're good at this.

**Greece: Welcome~ *hug***

Greece: *chuckles and hugs for a second*

**Norway: *whiny* I'm not! *pout***

Norway: *sarcasm* Yeah sure you're not.

**Denmark: Hi~**

Denmark: Hello! *grins*

**Iceland: *hug***

Iceland: *shock*

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Moon: Which is now.

Komodo: *giggles* Can I do mine now?

Moon: Of course. Go ahead.

**Of course! I'd love to stay :D ok Dare time!**

**Prussia: "Call your brother awesome!"**

Prussia: But of course my bro is awesome. He's _MY_ bro after all!

**Hungary: "Very true." *hands over new frying pan* "I noticed your old on getting a bit rusty. You like?"**

Hungary: Oh yes I do like! Thank you dear. *hugs Komodo*

**Austria: "I dare you to cut your curl."**

Moon: *shakes head before Austria can answer* No, no, no, no, no! You cannot make these guys cut off those…. Place. Any boy with a curl can't cut it off. That's the same for those like Iggy and his eyebrows.

Hostesses: Aw.

**Italy: "Give me a pair of red underwear."**

*more silence*

**England: "Please eat ice cream."**

England: Um, sure? *eats Ice-cream that Komodo hands him*

**France: "HANDS OFF FROG!"**

France: *raises hands above his head*

**Spain: "Dance to your hattafutte parade."**

Spain: Sure!

*his hattafutte parade starts playing and Spain dances perfectly in sync with it.*

Komodo: *laughs cheerfully and claps*

**Germany: "Very good." *claps* "Now, I'd like you to sing...Italy's song to you :D"**

Germany: Can I wait until Italy returns so he can actually teach me it.

Komodo: You don't know it?

Germany: Not all of it.

Komodo: Fine but that's how we are starting next chapter!

Morgan: Cool. Hey Moon?

Moon: *daydreaming*

Morgan: Moon?

Moon: Huh? Oh Sorry. *blushes*

Torch: You're blushing?

Moon: No! *speaking quickly* Morgan it must be your turn go ahead. Heaven you're after her so you don't have to ask when she's done.

Heaven: Okay Moon.

**Paintball was fun, da? I thought so.**

**Austria, you should eg ear a dress more often. Suits you better. Oh, I hate you too.**

Moon: I don't understand why everyone hates Austria.

Austria: Trust me, I do not either.

**So, apparently scare a 7th grader a bit. Does that surprise you?**

Countries: NO!

Hostesses: *shrug*

Morgan: *smirks*

**MOON! what happened with denmark? We can help you! (yeah, that didn't sound weird at all)**

Moon: *sigh* Fine. Since Heaven asked the same thing I'll answer it when we get to hers so I don't have to repeat myself.

Morgan: As long as we get to know.

**Japan~! Go give everyone a kiss on the cheek. I DON'T CARE D IT'S PROPER OR NOT! You will do the dare.**

*Silence*

Morgan: GOSH DANG IT!

**Romano! Finish every sentence with 'in bed' until further notice.**

Romano: Why…in bed?

Morgan: Because it's funny!

**Did ya know music in other languages sounds cooler than English music**?

Romano: I did *sigh* in bed.

Hostesses: *try to hide laughter*

**Belarus, I feel so sorry for you. *hugs* I can be your friend if you like. And I know some guys you could be interested in.**

Belarus: Oh really? Fine we can be friends.

**Who wants to see a play? I'm in 'Annie'**

Moon: That's so cool Morgan! I'm in a play called "Shakespeare and the hillbillies"

England: Are you serious?

Moon: Yep! It's hilarious.

**So now I'm- TWINKIES! *attacks a random pile of twinkies* •~•**

America: Dude! That's awesome. *takes a Twinkie that Morgan didn't attack.*

Morgan: Hey!

Heaven: Guess it's my turn.

**D'awww, Moon, what happened between you and Denmark? Tell me! And I shall punish him for whatever he did wrong. *cracks whip* LOL Nah, I keed. I would never hurt you, Denmark! *glomps* But no, seriously, what happened between you two? :O**

Denmark: Oh no.

Moon: *sighs* Fine. Okay so it's like this. Since I fight with Misty a lot I go to sleep in other countries houses for a bit during our arguments. Yeah like an old married couple. Awkward I know. Anyways, one day I want to Ireland's house to hang out. Denmark was being an idiot and had found "The bad touch trio" out drinking one night. Now since him and Ireland go drinking together a lot he decided it'd be a cool idea to go over to her house, and she wasn't home by the way, and look around her house for her.

Denmark: She gave me a key!

Misty: Shut up!

Moon: Thank you. Now, as I was saying, he came in and for some stupid reason when he found me he actually thought I was Ireland! So he tried dragging me out of the house to go drinking as I tried to explain I'm not old enough. He got me out to where his car was, stupid boy was driving too, and that's when Dominic found me. Denmark had screwed up, freaked out because of his wings, and pushed me in front of him as a shield. I tripped and banged my head on his stupid car and ended up cutting my shoulder because his stupid broken beer bottle in front of his car!

Denmark: *opens mouth to speak but Dominic glares at him, keeping him quiet*

Moon: I told Denmark all of this while I was in the hospital and he laughed. He told me it was all a dream and he hadn't been drinking for a whole week because Norway wouldn't let him. Then he had the nerve to hit me up for money…. I ended up punching him with my good arm.

Hostesses: *staring wide eyed*

Denmark: *nervously* Moving on.

**That was a nice dance, wasn't it, Romano~? :3 Heehee, you're so cute when you're nervous. X333**

Romano: A-am not!

**Hungary! Can you give me a video copy of both Romano's rant and the PruCan kiss?**

Hungary: *grins and hands Heaven a copy*

Heaven: Thanks Hungary.

**Yes, France. Evil and dealy fairies. *whips out a magic wand and summons dark fairies* Kyaaaahahahahaaaa~ :D (Deadly Fairy: *menacing voice* Did he do something wrong?) Nahh. Not yet. :3**

France: *screams and cowers in corner*

England: *snorts* wimp.

**Itaaaaly~! *glomps* You're so cute and nice! w Now, can you kiss Germany for me? :3**

Heaven: *groans* When are they coming back?

Moon: I don't know. It takes a while to get to Italy from my house.

**Prussia, who do you pick: Hungary or Canada? (Is both a PruCan and a PruHun fan, and can't deicde between the two awesome pairings. D8)**

Prussia: *points to Canada* I'd rather have Mattie. That bitch is scary!

Hungary: *glares*

Canada: *blushes and hides face*

France: *glares*

**Ahaha, I dare England to go on pirate mode for two chapters! But please prevent him from hurting Spain. I still love Spain, no matter what! .**

England: *glares at Spain* I can… try. It'll start next time.

Spain: Like you could hurt me.

England: I could! I've beaten you plenty before.

Spain and England; *glaring contest*

**That's all~**

Moon: Well okay if that's all I should probably end the story.

Hostesses: Aaaw.

Moon: Come on it's 16 pages! That's long enough,

**Misty: She's right. Now! I'll be the personal slave of anyone who guesses Moon's new country crush! Your hint is he didn't have any dares and he only appeared a couple of times this chapter… GO! Guess away!**

**Moon: *groans and blushes* Good bye. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Misty: Can't I just change my mind? **

**Torch: That's not fair, Misty. You can't break a promise. **

**Misty: But- **

**Emily: No buts. **

**Komodo: You swore to be a slave to whoever guessed. **

**Misty: NONE OF YOU GUESSED! **

**Suki: I did! **

**Misty: *groans* **

**Morgan: Oh boo hoo. **

**Heaven: Sucks for you. **

**Moon: No it sucks for me! Thanks a lot Misty! **

**Canada: Um, Moon? The show? **

**Moon: Oh yeah. Um… Spain, do my disclaimer. **

**Spain: Si, Luna doesn't claim the rights to us. **

Finland: Who's first Moon?

Moon: Kuroi, it's you right?

Kuroi: Yep. Be prepared.

**Germany- IM SORRY! IT'S SO HARD NOT TO TORTURE YOU! *shoves flowers in his face* Im sorry! Now teach a Drunk how to use A Rocket-Propelled-Grenade**

Germany: Is there a point to apologizing if all you're going to do it torture me again?

Kitty: Well maybe she feels bad. Just let her apologize!

Germany: *sighs and goes to find a drunk* *comes back twenty minutes later*

Prussia: So how'd that go bro?

Germany: I think it was easier than teaching the Italy brothers to do it.

Hostesses: *burst out laughing* Oh those poor boys. How mean Germany.

Germany: I'm being honest.

**Japan- Did you know that I like stalking you? SO. ADORABLE! Now create more J-pop, and get drunk because Im very curious on how a Drunk!Japan acts...**

Japan: Ve~ Okay then.

Heaven: Oh my god Italy broke him again!

Japan: *starts drinking beer Prussia gives him*

Sakura: Is that safe? Letting Prussia give him the beer?

Prussia: Hey!

Japan: *gets drunk suddenly* *hiccups* What the- what's going on now?

Kuroi: Hmmm he doesn't seem very different.

Moon: Maybe he's one of those honest drunks?

Dutch: Lets see. Japan! Do you have issues with America.

Japan: *in a slurred speech* America-ssssan isss a nice friend and all but he is a really annoying and a big jerk a lot of the time. *hiccup*

America: Harsh Japan. *laughs* This is funny though. I vote we keep him like this for a bit.

**France- DIE! Combust! Do something painfull for you! I don't care just die**

France: I've said this before. Harsh.

Misty: I'll do it! I technically own him anyways. *takes her swords and sticks them through his chest.* There we go.

Moon: Misty!

Dominic: *sighs and revives France* There we go.

France: *sighs and smiles with relief* Thank you Dominic.

Dominic: *nods and beeping noise comes from his pocket* Oh dear. Misty. We have to go.

Moon: W-what?

Misty: Sorry Moon. We'll be back ASAP. Call the twins and Jake. We'll hurry if we can. See ya.

Dominic: Bye Moon. *they run out of the room*

Torch: Moon-

Moon: *holds hand up to silence her* Last dare Kuroi. *takes out phone and makes a call*

**England- You're awesome. Now eat cake**.

England: Thank you, love. *takes cake and gives half to Kuroi*

Kuroi: Cool.

Moon: *hears the knock on the door* Fast. I'm glad. I'll be back. Suki, go on ahead with your review.

Suki: Okay.

**SOUTH KOREA!**

South Korea: Yes, da~ze?

Suki: No I'm guessing you.

South Korea: For what? Sorry, da~ze, I wasn't paying much attention.

Zoey: *a girl walking it with long black hair with an orange tint, brown eyes, and is in white shorts and a black tank top.* Whoa. That's so cool! Lizzy, look at this. All the countries are here! And some girls too. This is awesome Moon!

Lizzy: *runs in looking exactly like the first girl but with black pants and a white t-shirt* Zoey! Don't just barge in on them! Jacob, Moon, you guys coming or what?

Jacob: *boy walks in with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes wearing a green shirt and blue jeans* Calm down Lizzy. We're here. Moon was explaining everything to me and would have done the same with you if you hadn't run off.

Twins: Sorry.

Torch: Moon?

Moon: These three will be filling in for Misty and Dominic until they get back. If they start misbehaving tell me and I'll call William.

All three: NO!

Hostesses: Okay! Sounds good. Nice to meet you.

South Korea: I still want to know what I was a guess for, da~ze.

Moon: *blushes* N-nothing!

**Italy: Hi~!**

Italy: Ve~ Hello!

**Germany: It's okay!**

Germany: Vell thank you then.

**Japan: In actuality, I just wanted to see Greece jealous. :) (Keeping it the same for when he gets back)**

Japan: Well that'sss not nicccce.

**America: Yeah, I agree**

America: I'm glad!

**England: *laughs* That looks like a caterpillar!**

England: *facepalm*

**Russia: Whatever. Aww...**

Russia: Aw?

**France: Don't smile at me! Pedo...**

Zoey: Oh no another pedo to deal with.

France: I'm not. That's Spain.

Spain: Hey!

**China: Stutter!**

China: So what, aru!

**Spain: *highfive***

Spain: *highfives*

**Prussia: YOU AREN'T EVEN A HUMAN! That's means I'm the awesomest person ever!**

Prussia: *rolls eyes but ignores*

**Romano: Sure it is! You were talking to me!**

Romano: I-I don't care!

Jacob: I think she has a point.

Suki: See. New boy agrees!

**Canada: You're cool.**

Canada: Thank you Suki.

**Hungary: :D Now go kiss Austria.**

Hungary: *blushes and kisses Austria*

Austria: *smiles and kisses back*

**Austria: It is funny, right!**

Austria: Tobuscus? Yes, I actually must say it was pretty funny.

Lizzy: Oh! Moon had us watch that. It was great.

**Switzerland: Um... What?**

Switzerland: I don't know anymore.

**Liechtenstein: Your Marukite Chikyuu, oh and can I sing with you?**

Suki: Please?

Liechtenstein: Sure. This will be so much fun. *her and Suki sing through her Marukite Chikyuu twice and are laughing together by the end*

**Poland: Want to go to the mall?**

Poland: Totally!

**Lithuania: *snaps picture***

Lithuania: W-why'd you do that?

Suki: *giggles*

Jacob: Um, are you using blackmail?

**Sweden: Welcome.**

Sweden: *nods*

**Finland: You're so cool!**

Finland: That's very sweet of you to say.

**Sealand: *wisper* Yep. Would you be surprised that this is the frist time I've tried this?**

Sealand: *nods* Very surprised.

**Greece: Why the chuckle?**

Greece: You're pretty funny. That's all.

**Norway: *whiny* I'm not.**

Norway: *smirks*

Morgan: *laughs and hugs Norway* You two will be arguing forever.

**Denmark: *punch* For what you did to Moon**

Denmark: Geez you've got a strong hit!

Twins and Jacob: What'd he do?

Moon: *waves it off*

**Iceland: Really! What's with the shock**!

Denmark: Iceland isn't use to fangirls yet.

Iceland: *rolls eyes and smacks Denmark*

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Countries: *open mouths to speak but think better of it.*

Morgan: Smart.

Sakura: My turn… right?

Jacob: *looks at paper and grins* Yep, go ahead.

***comes through door* Ima stay here! But I want to sit on Germany's lap. *sits on Germany's lap* Hehe!**

**Anyways dares!**

**Prussia yo what sup? Also I want you put on glasses and flip your hair like awesome people do like this!**

Germany: Um… *blushes and sighs* fine.

Prussia: I need glasses. *Zoey throws him a pair of glasses* Okay. *puts on glasses and flips hair*

***puts on sunglasses and flips hair but hits Germany's face* sorry Germany I should of get of you but nah...**

Germany: *shrugs*

Kitty: *groans* Moon! What happened to GerIta?

Moon: Hey, I like that pairing too, but me not letting the hostesses be with countries if they want to is hypocritical.

Lizzy: You like one huh?

Moon: That is so not what we are discussing.

**America - Eat my homemade cookies I made! *gives him a tray of homemade cookies***

America: Cool. Thanks! *gives some to Torch and England.*

**Japan - AAH! it's Godzilla! (not trying to be mean to all Asians but I am also Asian) *points at Japan* (By the way that's how people made fun of me when I am mad -.-)**

Japan: What. Where? *runs away*

China: Wow, aru. Just wow.

Sakura: *giggles*

**China - Here I want you to have my Panda with a bamboo in its hand, since I am getting more. :D *gives him the panda* Now train that panada to be the Dragon Warrior! :D**

China: *cuddles panda* Not going to happen, aru.

**Japan - Why are you so perverted? *shows him a tentacle r(bleep) video* Why? Japan? OH WHY DID YOU MADE THIS SO HORRIBLE? you think wrong, for now on this dare, I want you be locked up in a room watching tentacle r(bleep) video... FOR 1 HOUR! No wait 10 HOURS!**

Japan: *pokes head* That's not my fault! *gets pulled into closet*

Jacob: … Harsh. That's gross though.

Twins: You think?

**Romano quick help me get 10 tomatoes and put it in Spain's mouth and see him how is he going to eat it all.**

Romano: Moron. First: He can't eat 10 tomatoes at once. Second: That's a waste of tomatoes!

Spain: Thank you, Lovi.

Romano: *blushes* Shut up!

**France Bonjour! *flings a dragged at his face* whoops my hand slipped! Sorry!**

Twins: *scream* What the heck?

Jacob: *puts hands on head* I feel dizzy. I hate blood.

Moon: Zoey, Lizzy, get Jacob out of here. *pokes France with a stick* I'll revive him and get the blood cleaned up. *revives France and the twins help Jacob out of the room* Okay. Lithuania, I hate to ask, can you help me with the blood.

Lithuania: *nods and brings over bleach, sponges, and a bucket.*

Moon: Keep going. We'll get this.

***hugs Germany* Germany! I love chu! *puts a chocolate piece in his mouth, kisses him and hugs him again* Happy early Valentine's day! *still sits on his lap***

**I still be here! If you need help with something call me! *chats with Germany ****about cooking potatoes* **

Emily: Next review? Who has the paper?

Zoey: *walks back in* God how annoying. Moon. You should make a rule not to kill people.

Moon: Yeah right. Just read the review or I'm calling Will.

Zoey: N-no! I'll do it. It's from someone named **Guoste-chan. **

**Romano: W-w-would u go out with me? *face red***

Romano: *shrugs* Sure.

Morgan: Way to be a good sport Lovi!

Romano: *rolls eyes and leaves*

**Lithuania: Hi! I am from Lithuania. Do u hate Ivan? Be honest.**

Lithuania: W-well… I, uh…

Moon: I won't let Russia hurt you Lithuania. Poland won't either.

Belarus: My big brother won't come near you unless he wants to deal with me. *looks at Russia who shakes his head*

Torch: *silent fist pump* *whispers* Success!

Lithuania: I-I do… Mr. Russia scares me and is really mean.

**Russia: *glare*i u are fu**ing bastard! *thinks* give a kiss to Belarus!*grin***

Russia: I won't! *runs out of room*

**Belarus: Liked ivans kiss? ur turn to kiss him**!

Belarus: Big brother ran away… again. I don't feel like chasing him right now.

Other countries: *shocked*

**Germany: ugh. Annoying,smelly german. I hate u. Now Let romano hit ur face ****with potatoe!*laughs***

Romano: *walks back in with Guoste* Awesome! *throws potato at Germany's face*

Sakura: *glares*

Guoste: *laughs*

**Italy: I probably upset u when insulted germany. I am soory!*hugs*forgive me?**

Italy: Ve… well, ok! *hugs back*

**Prussia: U not German! U prussian!so u awesome!*giggle* could u admit that u ****are awesome?*laugs because of stupid question* **

Prussia: *grins* Of course I'm awesome!

Hungary: No your not.

Prussia: Shut up, bitch!

Hungary: *lifts frying pan* Bring it.

Moon: No more blood! Lithuania and I just finished cleaning up France's!

**Spain: Could I get a tomato? Pwease...**

Spain: Si!~ *tosses tomato to her*

**France: Hello. Why are u a perv?**

France: I do not see why everyone thinks that. All I'm doing is spreading ze wonderful love!

Hostesses: PERV!

**Canada: Do u want sometimes to hurt Alfred?**

Canada: Well… I guess sometimes I do. Yes.

America: Bro!

Komodo: My dares are next. Brace yourselves.

**I'm BACKK :D Ok...**

**Austria: "I'm curious... Would you be upset if I made Switzerland kiss Hungary?"**

Austria: Very…

Hungary: *smiles*

**Italy: "Ve~ Can you teach me how to paint?"**

Italy: Ve~ Sure! *runs out of room to find paint supplies*

South Korea: Is he coming back, da~ze?

Moon: Oh, he better.

**Spain: "You are amazing :D Would you play Feliz Navidad for me?"**

Spain: Sure, nina. *Suki hands him a guitar and he plays while Komodo sings it with him*

Moon: I thought we did this dare before… Oh well.

**Japan: "I would like to try some of your tea, please. And, could you teach me self-defense?"**

North Korea: He passed out on the couch but we'll make him do it when he wakes up.

Komodo: Okay. Thanks.

**Germany: "I am looking forward to your song :D" *gets popcorn and peanuts* "Also...do you play piano? I'd like you to play us a song pretty please :D"**

Germany: I don't play piano. Only Austria does, but I suppose a promise is a promise. *sighs*

_Germany! Germany! Germany is a really, really nice place. Even though I'm your prisoner, you give me food, And it doesn't suck like English food. Sausages with cheeses always taste so good. It'd be heaven for a dog; Yeah, that's Germany. Tell me, how is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation. My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear; Your women terrify me. Is it a norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head? Please don't come to my place in large mobs! German tourists are scary! Even the girls that are from Germany are more rugged than I am. Yahoo!~ _

Hostesses: *clapping* Good Job Germany!~

Italy: *holding paint supplies* Ve~ I'm so happy you remember my song Doitsu.

Komodo: Awesome!

Prussia: Yes?

Ireland: Shut up Prussia!

**Russia: "May I hold your pipe? I promise to give it back!"**

Russia: *thinks for a second and hands it over* Da. I want it back.

**Hungary: "I'm glad you like it! I even got your name engraved on the side with emeralds :D Let's see if it works out...Would you smack France for me?"**

France: *knocked out*

Hungary: It works perfectly dear. Thank you.

Emily: What did he do?

Hungary: He was harassing Austria…

Twins: We like her!

**Prussia: "May I dance to your Marukaite Chikyuu with you? i prefer the piano version."**

Prussia: There's a piano version?

**Austria: "Would you play it for us?"**

Austria: I will play it I suppose.

Prussia: *snickers* Don't mess up piano pants.

Austria: *rolls eyes and starts playing*

(A/N: Sorry Komodo. I tried finding it but there were so many versions I didn't which to pick)

**England: "Would you and Spain play Battleship for me?"**

England and Spain: *glaring at each other* Sure.

_5 minutes later_

Spain: Maldito! You sunk my battleship!

England: *smirks* Again…

Spain: *glares*

Moon: Please don't fight. I've had enough blood on my carpet for today.

**Ok, that's all :D CIAO! *waves***

Moon: *coughs* Okay! Now, new subject. Morgan's review is next and I'm going to promote her! I think you guys should check out her story. It's "Kill Me Now by: Swirly592!" So, go read it. It's funny!

Morgan: Why are you promoting me?

Moon: Um… I don't know. Felt like it I guess. First dare!

**... Misty! Who dies Moon like? I'll pay you **

Zoey: Misty's not here for you to pay… Does this mean we skip it?

Suki: It's South Korea! I know it is!

South Korea: Me, da~ze?

Moon: *blushes* I-I think we should move on.

Morgan: I think you should answer my question.

Jacob: Good luck.

***eats some pocky* Yum~!**

Hostesses: Hey! We want some! *ninja jump at Morgan*

Morgan: *gulp*

**France, I'm in a good mood so... Go kiss someone.**

France: *kisses England*

America: *punches France and breaks his nose*

Torch: Maybe you should have been smart in your choice of who you kissed France.

**Moon, I must ask. Why do you have angels?**

Moon: Um, long story short? I tend to make enemies with a lot of evil "fiction" creatures and I need protection. I saved Misty and Dominic from falling so they agreed to protect me.

Zoey: We aren't as strong as angels, but Misty didn't want to leave Moon with no protection at all.

England: I thought you were strong yourself, Moon.

Moon: Yeah, but the people I choose to protect me are stronger. I can't take on magic beings on my own…

Lizzy: And you'll never have to. Just like you make a handful of enemies, you make a handful of friends too.

Morgan: *nods* Ok…

***flops down on a couch* Dude, I'm tired! To many highschool classes to choose!**

**I'm gonna sleep. Wake me and die. *falls asleep***

Norway: I'll watch her. *sits by Morgan on the couch*

Zoey: Torch?

Torch: Yo!

Zoey: Your turn.

Torch: Oh okay!

**right onto this! then i have to go back to writing, as you probably will be happy to know moon... maybe... i should just start with the dares.**

**dares:**

**america: I LOVE AMERICAAA! so, lets show the other people who dont know how awesome you are how cool this country is!**

America: Sounds great! Let's do this!

Other Countries: Oh dear.

**moon: tell tell tell tell tell tell tell tell me who it is you like or i'll put dominic in the final battle and murder him.**

**dominic: please dont be angry with my threat**

Moon: Torch! You can't kill Dominic!

Torch: Then tell me!

Moon: B-but-

Suki: Oh for Pete's sake! It's South Korea! Moon's newest country crush is South Korea!

Moon: Suki!

South Korea: Really, da~ze?

Moon: Uh… um…

Lizzy: Yes South Korea. It's you.

North Korea: Why him?

Moon: Uh-

Jacob: I'm going to save Moon and read the rest of Torch's review.

Torch: HEY!

**poland: DANCE WITH ME! *holds out hand now wearing a ball dress* **

Poland: That's, like, a totally pretty dress Torch! *grabs Torch's hands and they begin dancing.*

England: He can ballroom dance?

Lithuania: Yeah. He was really interested in learning it. Awkward since I had to teach him.

**prussia: well since there are no couples being established so far (Excaptions include; USUK and Gerita) i demand fluff. if you deny, *shoves him so he falls and kisses hungary on the way down* **

Prussia: Gah!

Hungary: Ew! *smacks Prussia with frying pan*

Zoey: OH HECK NO! NO PRUHUN!

Lizzy: Bad! I'm settling this. *drags Prussia over to Canada* You. Canada. Together. Now!

Canada: B-b-but-

Prussia: Cool! *kisses Canada on the cheek*

Canada: *smiles and blushes*

Zoey: Now, *pushes Hungary and Austria together* I do not understand why people don't like you together. You two are the only real couple in the show! So… stay.

Torch: *glares* This isn't over.

**moon: search up 'boot to the face' on youtube and show everyone!**

Moon: Haha. That video rocks! *pulls up 'boot to the face' and makes everyone else watch it with her and Torch*

Germany: And the point of it was?

Torch: It's funny! Loosen up Ludwig.

Russia: I liked it. Play it again Moon.

Moon: Sure. *replays video*

China: *giggles* Cool. Let me see the computer, aru. I'm going to watch more videos with Russia, aru.

Dutch: Have fun.

**england: DANCE WITH MEH! *holds out hand***

England: I must huh?

Torch: Yep! *grabs England's hands and starts spinning with him*

**poland: i found your theme song. watch 'like totally' on youtube.**

Poland: I, like, love that song!

Kitty: Of course he's already heard it…

***sings 'candy mountain' from charlie the unicorn* who likes my singing?**

Hostesses: *raise hands*

America: *raises hand*

Poland: *raises hand*

Few other countries: *raise hands*

**Germany: watch psych with me!**

Germany: Okay. *sits down to watch with Torch* *after its over, Germany has become obsessed with it* Is there more?

Torch: *laughs* Sure. *plays next episode* Italy go watch with him.

**truths; **

**hungary: sorry, i crave fluff like, i want to eat it!**

Hungary: No more with Prussia!

Torch: …

**belarus: so how did your date go? *licks ice cream***

Belarus: It went well. I had… fun.

**lithuania; howd you like your date? **

Lithuania: It was nice. I enjoyed it.

Belarus: I'm glad.

Torch: Me too!

Komodo: One more review?

Heaven: Yep. It's mine right?

Kuroi: Yeah.

Jacob: *hands Heaven the paper* Go ahead love.

Heaven: Sweet.

**Tell me Moon's crush now or I'LL crush you! *terribly desperate* *cough* Now, I have a special guest here with me...please welcome...Phi-**

**Philippines: HEY Y'ALL! I missed ya! J3j3j3j3...*is wearing a rainbow cap* **

Moon: FINE! I do like South Korea! Happy?

Hostesses: YES! *fist pump*

South Korea: That's sweet, da~ze! *hugs Moon*

Moon: *blushes* Yeah, well, welcome Philippines. Glad to have you.

**Me: *takes cap off her* Stop being a jejemon, Piri. Now, *turns to Moon* you know that this girl was a Spanish and an American colony (she also stayed with England for a while), so-**

**Philippines: Papa Spaaaaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnn~! *hugs Spain***

**Me: *getting a little teary* Awwww...anyway! *claps hands* **

Spain: Philippines! *hugs back* This is great! I've missed you!

Hostesses: Aaaw.

**Romano- Bawww, but you are cute! *pinches cheek and giggles* (Philippines: I agree! You're cute when you blush, Kuya! ['Kuya' means brother])**

Philippines: *giggles and pinches Romano's cheek too* See? Cute!

Romano: Shut up. Both of you.

**France- Kyahahahaha! Yes, dark and deadly fairies...*evil grin* (Philippines: Oh no. Not them.) Hahaha! **

France: *continues cowering*

**Prussia- YES! PruCan! Wooot! (Philippines: *grins like a crazed 5-year-old on high*) **

Prussia: *grins and kisses Canada*

France: *glares from emo corner*

Moon and Zoey: Get out of my emo corner!

**Spain- Don't you agree that dear little Lovi is cute~? :3 **

Spain: Of course, nina! *hugs Romano*

Romano: Get off you jerk!

**Poland- Can you, like, give me some advice? I'm going to this girl's party, and I need to look pretty! **

Poland: But your, like, totally beautiful!

Morgan: Your already pretty Heaven!

Kitty: Like, really pretty.

Torch: Don't think little of yourself.

Kuroi and Komodo: Heaven you are pretty.

Dutch, Va, and Sakura: Beautiful!

Emily and Moon: So don't ask for advice!

**Germany- *takes his hands and dances with him* F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me! Come on, Doitsu! Sing along! (Philippines: *joins* Weee!)**

**Italy- *lets him join* Come on, Ita-chan! Let's sing along! N is for anywhere and anytime at all, out here in the deep blue sea! ALL TOGETHER! **

Germany: *sigh*

Hostesses, Italy, Philippines: F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and any time at all down here in the deep blue sea!

**And since I'm watching The Sound Of Music at this very moment...THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC~!**

**That is all. Oh, and Moon, can you let Piri stay for a couple of chapters? You can manipulate her in any way you want to! (Philippines: HEY-) Now I'm done! :3 **

Moon: Philippines can stay for as long as she wants! I like her.

Philippines: Thanks!

**_Moon: Now important business. I really want to start a story that I will update every week and that I can include some guests in it and the Hetalia cast. I just have no idea what to do it on… so if you have ideas let me know!_**

**Zoey: So that's all… Go away. **

**Lizzy: Be nice, Zoey. Please review. Sorry it's so long. Bye bye**

**Jacob: See ya. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Morgan: *shaking Moon* Moon, what's wrong? **

**Kitty: Come on! Move! Say something! **

**South Korea: What's wrong, da~ze? You're usually so happy! **

**Emily: She's been like this for a bit. **

**Heaven and Kuroi: MOON! Please move! **

**Torch: Guys. **

**Sakura and Dutch: Should we take her to the hospital? **

**Torch: Guys… **

**Prussia: The awesome me can wake her up! **

**South Korea: Don't touch her, da~ze! **

**Torch: GUYS SHUT UP AND LISTEN! **

**Everyone: *silence* **

**Torch: Her bodyguards left. She's in shock. Let her be. She'll snap out of it eventually.**

**Komodo: Okay. So what do we do? **

**Morgan: We continue. England do the disclaimer. **

**England: She owns nothing. **

Emily: Short… Nice and easy. Now Moon told me that since the site was being so mean to my last few reviews I could go first.

Va: That's fine! Go ahead.

**NOW ON TO THE TRUTH AND DARES!**  
><strong>Iggy: Will you be my nii-san(big brother)?<strong>

England: Of course love!

Emily: Yay! *glomps England*

**Russia: We shall be best friends! **

Russia: Da! *tries to hug but England pulls Emily behind him*

England: No way.

**Sealand: You are officially my little brother! **

Sealand: huh? Since when?

Suki: Weren't you listening?

Sealand: No sorry.

Emily: Happened a few seconds ago.

Sealand: … Okay then.

**America: Guess what? I HATE HAMBURGERS**

America: How could you hate hamburgers? They rock!

Torch: Amen to that!

Morgan: I can beat that. Moon's a vegetarian.

America: WHAT? Since when!

Morgan: And I don't eat any meat but fish.

America: What is happening?

**Greece: Thank you for the kitty :3**

Greece: I'm glad you like it.

**France: Go die in a hole. Actually, don't. Cause I'm not that mean. So instead I hit you with hammer! *hits***

France: *moans and rubs head*

**Japan: *hugs* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ANIME!**

Japan: Y-you're welcome.

**China: *hugs* I like hugs~**

China: They're nice, aru…

Kuroi: Aren't there more hostesses.

Torch: You don't understand. It's really hard to keep track of all of them and it's easiest to remember the ones that review a lot. Doesn't mean she doesn't exactly.

Moon: *in strained tone* That's right. I do care about all of my hostesses.

Suki: She's back.

Canada: Are you ok Moon?

Moon: *stiffly nods* Yes.

Romano: Can we do anything to help?

Moon: *smirks and shakes head* No. If anything happens I'm not dragging you all into it.

Hostesses: But-

Moon: No. End of story. Norway help Morgan with her review. I'll be back in 5 minutes.

Norway: Okay. *takes papers from Moon* Let's make this last until she gets back.

**Guys! PruHun is great! *high fives Torch***

**Moon! Kiss South Korea! And thanks forpromoting me~!**

Torch: Ya! *high fives*

Moon: *walks back in light blue skinny jeans, a black shirt with a pentagram on it, white boots, and a black sweater.* Okay. Less than 5 minutes. What'd I miss?

South Korea: Your dare. *kisses Moon*

Moon: *squeaks then blushes*

Morgan: Nice outfit Moon.

Moon: Hmm? Oh thanks. If any of you ever want to change I have a room for that full of clothes over there.

**So! I decided on my classes for next year! English (A level), Algebra (A ****level), Science (A level), Cultral Geography, US government (A level), ****Mandarin, Sewing, Woodshop, Architectual drawing, and Studio Art. Do you guys agree they are good?**

Kitty: Sounds cool!

Torch: Nice picks.

Moon: I like them.

Suki: Same here.

Kuroi: Good job.

Komodo: Mandarin? Sweet.

Heaven: They're great picks!

Emily: Really cool.

Sakura: Ya, I like them.

Va: They rock right big sister!

Dutch: Right!

Julia: Stick with them.

**So, do y'all consider it bad when a lot of my OC's are tortured? (multiple are blind, one was made to be killed)**

England: That's cruel!

France: I feel for them…

Romano: I'm glad I'm not one of your OC's.

Russia: That's funny.

Italy: Ve~ Don't hurt me!

Germany: She didn't say she would Italy.

Hungary: It's not nice but they're yours to what you want with.

***small blush* Uh... Jeg elsker deg Norge! (Norwegian) *blushes more as I ****cuddle more into Norway's shoulder***

Norway: *smiles* I love you too, Morgan.

Morgan: *blushes*

***gives small glare to Denmark* Gøre det sjovt for os og kan kastreres! **(**Danish)**

Denmark: Dude!

Morgan: *turns head away*

Moon: This is why I need Dominic here…

***still blushing* Everyone must kiss who they like, no one can object.**

(A/N: Not sure who the hostesses really like beside Morgan and I so I'll just do the countries)

France: Was that an Author's Note?

Kitty and Torch: DON'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL!

America: Okay! *kisses England*

Russia: Da. *kisses China*

Spain: Si~ *kisses Romano*

Sweden: *nods and kisses Finland*

Prussia: Awesome. *kisses Canada*

Italy: *kisses Germany and gets glared at by Sakura*

Hungary and Austria: *kiss*

Greece: *kisses Japan*

Morgan: *smiles and kisses Norway*

Sakura: I'll do my review.

Moon: Go ahead. *gets kissed by South Korea*

***still sitting on Germany's lap* VALENTINES DAY IS COMING! F(bleep) YEAH! Cant wait to get candy!**

Moon: I hate Valentines Day…

**Japan did you enjoy anything of that video? And I want you- OMG IT'S GODZILLA! *turns Japan around and make him face a big dinosaur at Tokyo Tower* IMMA GO JACKIE CHAN! *jumps off Germany's lap and kicks Godzilla face* *Godzilla fall backwards and lands into ocean* *lands of feet and curls on Germamy's lap* meow!**

Japan: *mouth gaping* How'd you do that?

Sakura: *shrugs*

**China WHY YOU DON'T LET PANDA TRAIN INTO WARRIOR? You suck than, and I want my panda back too. *takes panda back***

China: Suit yourself, aru.

**S. Korea THANK YOU FOR K-POP! I LOVE IT! No groping for you. -.-**

South Korea: No problem and I wasn't planning on it, da~ze.

North Korea: I'm part of Korea too you know!

**Kitty WHY DON'T YOU LET ME HAVE GERMANY? *cries on Germany shoulder***

Kitty: We already created GerIta before we had you join! I like the yaoi pairing…

**Germany do you haz like a dark side? If you do use it againsts me. I don't care if I get killed. I am an angel. DERP**

Prussia: Every side of Germany is dark.

Germany: *smacks Prussia*

Prussia: Ouch West!

**Romano. You. Suck. Besides WORLD IS MINE! SO TREAT ME AS A NUMBER ONE PRINCESS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! ((Hatsune Miku inference)) NOW! IF YOU DON'T I GO JACKIE CHAN ON YOU!**

Romano: I'm not doing that.

Sakura: Then I'm going-

Moon: No hurting Romano!

**Italy can we just be friends? ((Luka inference))**

Italy: Ve~ Um… Sure?

**EVERYONE LISTEN TO HETALOID! ITS A HETALIA VERSION OF VOCALOID! But I really like Japan voice than Germany, sorry germany your voice is like too low and scares me. o_o**

Hostesses: Yay for Hetaloid!

**OKAY! if anyone dares to hurt Germany. I GO JACKIE CHAN + NINJA + EPIC POWARS ON ANYONE! Got it? *hugs Germany* Yayz!**

Torch: *drink Dr. Pepper epicly* First: You spelt powers wrong. Second: You can't hurt the hostesses.

Sakura: But-

Torch: Nope. You can't. Get over it.

Misty: *crashes through roof* Ah geez Dominic! Watch where you're flying!

Dominic: *comes in through hole Misty made* Not as if I wanted to hit you! Don't blame me for this.

Moon: *gasps and runs over to hug Misty and Dominic* You guys are back! Thank you so much!

Misty: *hugs Moon* Great to see you Moon.

Dominic: Glad to be back. Hope nothing happened to you while we were gone.

Moon: No but it's good to have you back. Suki! In celebration do your review.

Suki: Whatever you say Moon.

**So, if she wants to save her honor, Misty has to be my slave!**

Misty: You do realize it's not forever right?

**Italy: Can I have some pasta?**

Italy: Ve~ Of course. *hands her pasta.*

Dominic: When did you make that?

Italy: Awhile ago! Ve~ you want some?

Dominic: *laughs and shakes his head* No thank you.

**Germany: Velcome~**

Germany: Are you making fun of my accent?

**Japan: In actuality, I just wanted to see Greece jealous. :) (DAMNIT! I'm keeping it like this until he answers it normal!)**

Japan: *blushes* Oh, well, I… um.. I'm not sure how to reply exactly.

**America: WHOO! GO AMERICAN MCDONALDS!**

America: YES!

**England: *laughs* That looks even funnier!**

England: *groans*I'll never win.

**France: Weirdo~**

France: I am not!

**China: I don't know, just pointing it out.**

China: Fine, aru.

**Spain: Hi~**

Spain: Hello!

**Prussia: You're ignoring it because it's true~**

Prussia: Wrong. I'm ignoring it because you are an overly stubborn girl.

**Romano: Take that**!

Romano: Whatever.

**Canada: Welcome~**

Canada: *smiles*

**Hungary: WELL.**

Hungary: Well?

**Austria: I knew you'd like him!**

Austria: Well you were right.

**Switzerland: Well. We should probably find out what we were talking about or something.**

Switzerland: We should, but we probably wont.

Moon: You were talking about-

Switzerland: *covers Moon's mouth*

**Liechtenstein: Your voice is so cute!**

Liechtenstein: Thank you so much Suki.

**Poland: *hug***

Poland: *grins and hugs*

**Lithuania: Should use this for blackmail?**

Lithuania: No! Please don't.

Poland: Like, what is it?

Lithuania: Nothing Poland.

**Sweden: :)**

Sweden: *smiles*

Finland: You got him to smile… thanks!

**Finland: Well, it's true**.

Finland: Thank you again.

**Sealand: *wisper* Well, we need to get more evidence still.**

Sealand: I'll help in any way I can.

**Greece: Okay then! Glad you think I'm funny, because I like to make people laugh.**

Greece: Making people laugh is a great thing.

**Norway: OI! Stop that!**

Norway: No thank you.

**Denmark: Well I had a lot of practice. (1/3 of the hostesses know what I'm talking about.0**

Said Hostesses: *grin evilly*

**Iceland: *hugs* Oh, that's okay. You'll just have to get used to it~**

Iceland: Yeah I guess so.

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Countries: Fine. See you.

Suki: What? I'm not leaving.

Countries: *face-palm*

Moon: Hey! **Tobi's Only Girl** reviewed again!

**Vice-*basically an 18 year old version of wrath from fma* sup!**

**France-*looks like he's gonna hurt you* you...*Tackle Glomp* ARE ** SEXY!**

France: *hugs* well thank you very much, my beauty.

**Italy-*pulls your curl* what the hell is this?**

Italy: V-Ve!~ *moans and blushes*

Romano: *smacks her hand away* Don't pull that!

**germany-*shoot your leg* How does that make you feel? Honestly?**

Germany: *grabs leg in pain* Pain. Vhat the hell was that?

Sakura: Oh no! *helps Germany fix his leg*

**Canada-Got any weed?**

Canada: N-no!

**Who want some Vodka!**

Torch: *eye twitches* Must not correct grammar.

Russia: Da!

Nick: I do.

Torch: NICK, GET OUT SO I CAN DO MY REVIEW!

**THIS. IS. NOT. OVAH! *death aura***

**france-nii-chan; *hugs* it's okay nii-chan! We'll go to disney on ice without them**

France: Whatever you want.

Kuroi: That's not creepy.

Heaven: I know right?

**latvia and sealand; you two, you never said if you accepted being my apprentices and letting me teach you how to take over the world. do you accept? and if so, your first mission, should you choose to accept it, is GO TO DISNEY ON ICE WITH ME AND FRANCE-NII-CHAN!**

Latvia and Sealand: *exchanging glances* Um… sure?

Torch: Yay!

**belarus: *doing a happy dance* and everyone's happy now! well, except for me. stupid austria...**

Belarus: *smirks*

**austria: i still dont like you, but, if you can go one week without talking to hungary, i'll spare your pathetic life.**

Austria: I don't really want to go a week without talking to Hungary and I'm not exactly terrified of being killed anymore since Moon promised to bring me back.

Moon: Yep!

Torch: Dang it!

**estonia: *singsong voice* i have a new shipping, and it's cute, and guess who it includes? that's right, YOU**

Estonia: Really?

Komodo and Emily: What is it?

Torch: Be patient.

**ukraine: so, I'm going to send you on a date with estonia, BECAUSE ITS JUST SO KAWAIII! uh... i mean cute.**

Ukraine: *blushes* W-well okay.

Estonia: *smiles and holds out hand to Ukraine* When you are ready.

Ukraine: *nods and follows Estonia out*

Russia: *glares after them*

Moon and Torch: KAWAII!

**america: So, you lost billy mays, michel jackson, and steve jobs, within a timespan of what, two years? how does that feel? because it makes me sad. *hugs him* we can be emo over their deaths together.**

America: *nods sadly* Okay. *goes to emo corner with Torch*

**england: drink this sweet tea i made, it's southern style and isnt hot**

England: *sips* It's delicious but I think I still prefer hot tea.

Scotland: *takes cold tea* Dude this rocks!

England: *rolls eyes*

**poland: you are like, such a great dancer! we should like, totally go to get our nails and hair done.**

Poland: That sounds like, totally, sweet!

Torch: *comes out of emo corner with America* Let's go! *runs out with Poland*

**lithuania: you and belarus. read this *holds up fanfiction she wrote about them.**

Belarus: Okay. *sits down with Lithuania to read*

Lithuania: *after reading* That was…

Belarus: That was really sweet. I liked it.

Lithuania: Yeah me too. I think I'd actually do that.

Belarus: Really?

Lithuania: Yes, of course.

Belarus: *hugs Lithuania* Thank you.

**china; so your still a girl right? well make out with russia! because hungary sure as heck wont give me any fluff today.**

China: W-what? *Gets kissed by Russia*

**moon: HEY! no promoting peoples stories, unles you promote mine as well! now, LETS PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND GET NICK TO BE OUR PERSONAL SERVANT!**

Moon: Okay then… For anyone who has ever watched Tokyo Mew Mew or is looking for an awesome story to read go check out "tmm truth or torture by fangirlsupernova." I love it and it's hilarious and really exciting where it is now!

**switzerland; so my friend used to be called cuba, but now she's changed over to being you, so now her backpack is liechestan, and whenever i toss her her backpack i always toss it so she grabs it where it would be inappropriate for- where was i going with this? oh yeah, LIECHESTAN IS NO LONGER YOUR SISTER BECAUSE I DEMAND YOU TWO BE SHIPPED!**

Liechtenstein: Switzy isn't by big broder anymore?

Torch: *skips back in with Poland* correct! I like the shipping of you and Switzerland.

Switzerland: *eyes wide*

Moon: Such a cute pairing!

**romano: want to come to disnet on ice with me and nii-chan?**

Romano: Not if he's going *points to France* Sorry.

France: Ah Roma, I think you should come.

Romano: Not happening.

**cuba: so how do you feel about this being you first dare? well, go get ice cream with your freind canada**

Cuba: It feels pretty good. Ready Canada?

Canada: S-sure.

**hungary; you and prussia once got along, when you were younger, why do you hate him now?**

Hungary: Do you know how annoying he was then? I could put up with it. See how annoying he is now? Can't deal with it and I won't.

Prussia: That's so rude!

**EEK SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY SHIP ESTONIAXUKRAINE! now, to go read fanfics about them! bye bye!**

Torch: I still love that couple!

Dominic: Moon, you have another new reviewer. Name is RandomWriter57.

Moon Sounds great.

**Hey! I love your fic! So, im gonna do some dares if that's ok...**

**England - firstly, I love your food :) secondly...um...*glomps* I couldn't think of anything!**

England: *laughs* That's fine, love. I'm glad you like my food.

**America - dude, you're the HERO aren't you? Awesome! Now, do a break dance!**

America: Yes I am the hero! But I don't really know how to break dance… sorry.

**Canada - can I have a hug? Pretty please?**

Canada: *walks back in with Cuba and ice cream* Of course. *hugs RandomWriter57*

**Italy -PASTAAA~ that is all :D**

Italy: *grins* PASTAAA!~

**Germany - act like someone annoying for a while!**

Germany: You mean like my broder?

Prussia: West!

Germany: Or America?

America: Hey!

Germany: I'd rather not.

**France - ...…pervert…...**

France: *face-palm*

**Prussia - HIGH FIVE ME! now I dare you to sing your song mien gott at the top of your voice! In the middle of a crowded street!**

Prussia: *high-fives* A crowded street? Ha sounds easy! *runs out to crowded street and sings mien gott*

Dutch: He did it… Why?

**Sealand - I recognize you as a country! High five.**

Sealand: Great! *high-fives*

**Romano - spend a couple of chapters without tomatoes. Same to you Spain**

Spain and Romano: WHAT?

**Yeah well it's 2:40am where I live and I'm ill so I'll leave it at that!**

**Awesome fanfic!**

**~RandomWriter57 *^-^***

Moon: I'm glad you like it!

Julia: My review.

Misty: did Moon poof you in?

Julia: Duh. Now here we go!

**WOOT!AWESOME~~~**

**Well,hi!**

**Hehe,I am in a mood to spread the pain~!**

**Turkey,I now crush your vital regions~*kicks him so hard a "crunch" is heard*Oops...**

Turkey: *on floor in pain*

Greece: Hmph… I didn't think there was a bone there… Good Job Julia!

**France,you made my friend a perv!*death to the Frenchie!***

Moon: *revives France* You girls kill a lot. This is why I like you guys.

**SWISSxAUST FOREVER!**

**I can't pick between PruCan and ARE BOTH AWESOME,DA~~~?**

Torch and Morgan: No! PruHun!

Moon: Neither! Oh and Pick PruCan! It's better!

Torch and Morgan: No it isn't!

Misty: This game is pointless. Can't you just do a real Hetalia story and allow a few girls to join?

Moon: I would but I have no idea what it should be about.

**Hehe,boot to the another for the wimp...**

**Oh...IMA DOOGIE!...meow.**

**Wow I ish sorry for being a random DERP MUFFIN!**

**Well,have a Hetalia day!**

**-Julia the Pychopathic Robot.**

Julia: Haha again sorry.

Dominic: Nothing wrong with being random. It's funny.

**Moon: And we're done with another chapter!**

**Misty: Just review. Tell Moon to do a real story! I'm bored!**

**Suki: Be nice to Moon, Misty. *smacks Misty***


	16. Chapter 16

**Moon: I'm finally updating again! **

**Misty: Where have you been? **

**Moon: Busy! And you should know that Misty. *yawns* **

**Kitty: How much sleep did you get? **

**Moon: *blinks* What's sleep? **

**Julia: That can't be good. **

**Moon: *jumps up* Disclaimer! Philippines, you can do it since you're so new. **

**Philippines: Thanks! Moon says she doesn't own anything so she doesn't! Got that? **

Suki: Now, Misty! Go make me some pie, please.

Misty: *rolls eyes* What kind?

Suki: … I'll get back to you on that.

Dominic: Komodo, your review is first. Would you like to start?

Komodo: Sure! Let's do this.

**Hi! Sorry I didn't review last time, i was kinda busy DX *sweatdrop* Anywho...**

**Japan: Would you please kiss Tawain? **

Moon: Don't worry! I know what busy is so I understand.

Japan: I *nods and kisses Taiwan's cheek*

Taiwan: *hugs Japan*

Hostesses: She's so cute!

**England: Could I have a kiss? **

England: Sure, love. *kisses Komodo*

**Germany: I have never been on a date...would you go on one with me?**

Germany: Vell I suppose.

Komodo: Kay! After my review.

Sakura: *says nothing*

Dominic: Is she okay?

Moon: *waves off* We'll see in her review.

**America: Dude. You. Totally. Rock.**

America: Thank you! I do rock don't I?

Russia: You don't.

America and Torch: Shut up Commie!

**Austria: i can play piano!**

Austria: I am glad. Playing the piano is a beautiful ability.

**Spain: I apologize about last time...my sister claimed the keyboard...grr...would you please say something perverted? I have never seen you...well...perverted.**

France and Prussia: Seriously?

Romano: You sure you haven't?

Heaven: Have you seen the World Series episodes?

Spain: *confused* I'm not quiet sure what you mean.

Moon: I've got this. Yo Spain! What exactly happens when you pull Romano's curl.

Morgan: *covers Romano's mouth when he tries to protest*

Spain: Roma starts blushing like a tomato and moans a lot. If he doesn't really realize what I'm going he doesn't try to hit me but I like seeing him that way it-

Prussia: *covers Spain's mouth* Ya well I hope you get the picture but I think Spain is turning himself and France on so I suggest we stop.

Komodo: I think I get the point.

**Sealand: Please drink this coffee...**

**Thanks! I love you all! :D **

England: Oh god please don't!

Sealand: *drinks coffee and starts jumping up and down* Wow! Thatstuffisgood. ! !

Emily: Props to you if you actually understood any of that.

Komodo: *already left with Germany*

Morgan: I'm next.

Moon: Go ahead.

***poking Suki* What are all those arguments about? I forget!**

Suki: Yeah… so do I.

***suddenly a bit depressed* You guys are right, I'm horrible to Georgia, Slovenia, Livonia, Poise, Eve, and Grey...**

**I need a hug... **

Hostesses: *runs up and hugs Morgan* Don't be sad. It's okay!

***hits America with a bat* That's fun! But this was for eating hamburgers! It's so mean to the poor, defenseless cows! **

America: But hamburgers are so good!

Morgan and Moon: Those poor cows have feelings to! You don't realize how terribly they are tortured!

**Idea! Misty and Dominic should kiss! I wanna see why happens. *jumps behind couch in case***

Misty and Dominic: *looking at each other* Um…

Moon: That's a new one. In my other Truth or Dare thing my hostesses made me kiss Dominic. This is cool. *shoves Dominic towards Misty while Suki shoves Misty towards Dominic*

Both: *sigh and kiss*

Misty: Dominic and I have been friends for a long time.

Dominic: I don't think we have feelings for each other in this way.

Morgan: Well that was uneventful.

**Moon, you could always join the fandom in writing a unit story! It's pretty fun! I could help ya too! **

Moon: I guess I technically already did, huh?

***jumps in pool and becomes a mermaid* This so fun! You guys should try it!**

Hostesses: *shrug and jump in the pool with Morgan and turn into mermaids*

Dutch: This is fun.

Torch: Why haven't we already done this?

Kuroi: No clue!

Heaven: Oh Moon! I forgot to let you know that we have a new reviewer. Name is **Tiamat851v5n**.

**I'm reading this and... it's amzing, anyway let me try~~~**

**Name-call me anything you want, i have alot of nicknames(caterpillar, tree, ninja, thomas jefferson, hong kong),just call me one of those**

**appearence- long white hair, royal blue dress with radiant(one of those things you see japanese goddesses wear, like a floating scarf for your body), silver eyes, cresent moon hairclip**

**personality-random, sarcastic, waay too talkative other-if you value your life, you will NOT make me angry, OH And in the event of a zombie apocolapse, i would use my DARK COSMIC POWERS to control the zombies:)**

Moon: Okay so she wants to join. So! *gets out of water and turns back human. The other hostesses do the same thing* I want to call you Tree because I'm a nature freak. *poofs Tree in* Welcome.

Tree: Huh? What's going on?

Kitty: You are in our game! Welcome to Hetalia Truth or Dare Show!

Tree: Whoa… Sweet!

**DARES**

**greece-you terrify me, you little perv, go sit in the corner and sing in turkish for 15 minutes with NO CATS!**

Greece: I'll sit alone in the corner with no cats, but I don't know Turkish so I won't sing in it. *goes to corner and falls asleep within the first minute*

**turkey-no talking for 1 hour, but you can write on your mask in sharpie **

Turkey: *writes on mask and hands it to Julia*

Julia: It says 'I don't talk much anyways so this will be easy.' Oh you cheater.

Turkey: *shrugs*

**russia-sing renai circulation **

Russia: *shakes head*

Tree: But- *gets mouth covered by Tobi (A/N: again Tobi's Only Girl let me know if you want a new name)*

Tobi: Trust us on this. Don't tempt Russia.

**italy-cook pasta backwards(do the steps backward just to see whatll happen)**

Romano: The moron has already done that before. He really thought he could make it taste just as good.

Italy: Ve~ It wasn't. The noodles were stiff. The tomatoes were soggy and flavorless. I promised Roma I'd never do it again.

Romano: Damn right you won't. You ruined perfectly good tomatoes!

**prussia-be austrias slave, and SHUT UP! youre annoying-_-**

Prussia: I think you meant AWESOME. Wait… I have to be his slave? What the hell? I don't want to do that.

Hungary: *clutching frying pan* But you will! It's a dare.

Prussia: *groans* Ya whatever. I'll do it because I'm awesome.

Austria: *rolls eyes*

**america-watch dora the explora while listening to justin bieber for 19 hours**

America: What'd I do wrong? *gets locked in the closet with Dora the Explora and Justin Bieber playing over and over*

England: That's cruel.

Tree: Yeah I know.

Komodo: England's just worried about his lover. Don't worry about it.

Emily: Hey Komodo. When'd you get back?

Germany: Now.

Komodo: Yep!

**germany-cuddle england just cause...FOR 15MINUTES WHILE I HAS A CAMERA!-blackmail- **

England: Hell no!

Germany: I will not.

Moon: I agree. I don't enjoy having my couples ruined.

Tree: Dang. It would have been great blackmail.

Suki: Fine. *pushes Germany and England into a hug and Japan takes a picture* Here's your blackmail. *hands picture to Tree*

Tree: Thank you.

England and Germany: That's cruel!

**france-eat 40 lbs of mcdonalds and what how you get fat**

**okay, im done;3 for now~~**

France: I cannot! I can't stomach American food. I will only throw up after one bite.

North Korea: *runs up and hits France with the bat* That's for backing out.

Moon: Good job! You're great at your job.

South Korea: She enjoys hurting people, da~ze.

Moon: I can see. That's why she's perfect for her job. *hugs South Korea*

Heaven: Moon, can I do my dares?

Misty: Don't ask permission. Just do them.

**Haay, I'm back! I need to inform the reviewers here: You can send Philippines some truths and dares as well. ^.^ Oh, and... *whisper* Make it torturous please~ (Philippines: I HEARD THAT.) ANYWAY.**

**Spain - (Philippines: How have you been, Papa? :3) **

Spain: *hugs Philippines* I'm good and I've missed you.

Philippines: I've missed you too.

**Romano - Hmph. *looks away with tears in eyes* Meanie. (Philippines: *whisper* Don't fall for it, Lovi!)**

Romano: *whispers back to Philippines* Don't worry. Sorry Heaven, not going to work.

**France - *sighs and hugs him* Fine. Just don't do anything THAT perverted, okay? You're good for now. *fairies disappear* And don't be jealous of Prussia, mmkay? I bet Canada likes him back. Don't you want Mathieu to be happy?**

France: I suppose. I do care about Mathieu's happiness. If he does like Prussia back I can let it go…

**America - *is wearing a dress with the American flag design on it* I dun care f I'm not American. YOU TOOK CARE OF MY COUNTRY WELL. 8D (Philippines: *eye twitch, but smiles*)**

Heaven: Can we let him out of the closet yet?

Tree: *shakes head*

**England - *hugs* I just like hugging, mmkay? X3**

England: Sure? That's fine love.

**Awww, you guys really think I'm beautiful? *hugs everyone, yes, EVERYONE* Thaaank youu~! :3**

Hostesses: Of course! You are very beautiful.

Misty: Oh look at this. **Clarinetgeek4 **reviewed again.

**HEY ALL! I'm back. But first, moon, thanks for actually putting my dares in! You are so prussia for doing that!**

**AMERICA- You have added great kisser to your ranks of being heroic, cool, hot, etc. WUVS U!**

Moon: dude! Can I steal that from you? I want to start telling my friends they are so Prussia when they do something awesome! Also, do you want to be in clarinet?

America: *walks out of closet* Thanks!

Tree: Hey! Back in the closet mister! You aren't done with my dare.

America: Am too! It's taken Moon forever to get this far.

North Korea: *hits America with the bat* YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Moon: Torch... Did you teach her that?

Torch: Nope. Kitty did.

Kitty: *grins*

**Switzerland-thx for shooting france in the foot. You have gotten out of doing a dare**

Switzerland: Thank you. Can I get out of three more if I shoot him in the head?

**England-cuz i do not like you and your stuck up attitude, go to a club with Torch (torch- its nothing against u. U rock)**

Torch: Hahaha!

England: Not again! *gets dragged out by Torch.*

**Germany- have a double dutch jump rope contest with romano **

Romano: Fuck no!

Germany: I don't think so.

South Korea: Oh no.

North Korea: *hits them both with the bat* I'm actually enjoying this.

**Austria- listen to justin bieber**

Austria: *gets headphones forced on by Morgan* This is a boy?

Dutch: Shocking right?

**Canada- for the love of god, call your bear kumajiro!**

**Kumajiro- call your owner Canada **

Canada: *looks down at the bear* Kumajiro?

Kumajiro: Yes… Canada?

Canada: Yes!

Hostesses: Well finally.

**France- oh you didn't think id forget you, did u? *cue evil blue aura* Either ask belarus to marry you or cut off all your hair and dress in baggy jeans and a t shirt, not that stupid blue dress you have on. **

France: First, it's a cloak, no? Second both ze dares sound horrible. But, because I refuse to cut my amazing hair I will do the first one. *looks at Belarus* Belarus will you marry me?

Belarus: *throws knife at his face but misses* Not in a million years!

Lithuania: *sigh of relief*

**Russia- take off your coat and shirt , and paint a HUGE american flag on your chest And write god bless the USA. Hey what can i say, im just very patriotic.**

America: I'd love to see that.

Russia: I won't. *clutches pipe* And I'd love to see you force me.

Kuroi: *shudder* Maybe we shouldn't.

Sakura: Agreed.

**Speaking of which *gets up on coffee table* SING IT WITH ME AMERICA! CUZ I AM PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN! WHERE AT LEAST I KNOW I'M FREE~ **

America: *singing with her on the table.*

England: *pulls him down and covers his mouth* Shut up you idiot.

America: Aw way to ruin my fun Iggy.

England: Don't call me that!

Sakura: I have some dares now.

***comes in randomly and just sits next to Germany quietly* ... I am back from role playing on Facebook, some Prussia almost tried to... *mumbles* never mind..**

**I have dares, and I am bored and never been so freaking mess up in my life. -_-'**

***snaps fingers* Anyways, Japan due to the copyright laws, that Godzilla isn't the real one. But still run like if it's Godzilla while I go Jackie Chan on it. *jumps into the air and kicks Godzilla face while it stumbles into the ocean* **

Moon: Are you okay Sakura?

Sakura: Um…

Japan: You're still very good at that, real Godzilla or not.

***looks at side and see Germany* OH GOD! I AM SCARED! *falls onto floor and starts crying* I can't get rid of that image... e_e Germany scares me forever... *scatters away* **

Germany: *shocked*

Emily: *sits by Sakura* You really should tell us what happened.

**S. Korea - You better run! Run! Run! I just love Run Devil Run! ^^**

S. Korea: I do too, da~ze.

Moon: I looked it up. It was really cool.

Misty: She's listened to it 5 times today.

Moon: Shut up!

Suki: *runs over and starts dragging Misty to the kitchen* You're going to make us some tasty drinks Misty. This way you can't annoy Moon!

**PRUSSIA! I SEE YOU HAS SOME AWESOMNESS THERE! That's very awesome :) **

Prussia: Why thank you for recognizing my awesomeness. *grins*

**China- ENGRISH! ENGRISH!**

**America: SAME WITH YOU ENGRISH ENRISH! **

China: I don't get it, aru.

America: Yeah I don't either.

**England: Would you care for my scones? :3 **

England: Sure. I do love scones. *takes one*

**France: ENGRISH! Nah... -later on- SAN FRANSICO! GO THERE! THEY HAVE PURTEH LADIES! XDDD **

France: *already there*

Moon: Damn it! Dominic go get France. He has more dares from other reviews!

Dominic: Right.

**Now I want everyone watch me sing 'Trust Me' from DuRaRaRa ending.**

**-later on-**

***screaming* AAAH IT'S GERMANY! AAAH! *crashes into wall and hugs Moon* I am scared! *cries* **

Moon: *pats Sakura's head* It's okay. Germany isn't going to hurt you. Everything is okay.

Suki: Okay! My long thing of reviews is next!

**But Misty! Two weeks?**

Misty: *sticks head out of kitchen* Yeah. Whatever.

**Moon: You should do somehting like me and Nilla were! It's called OC adventures. You could have some hosts on as their Hetalia OC's! **

Moon: Well I would do that, but ever since I started doing the POV thing for Morgan's story I really don't have much time.

**Torch: Are you a grammar freak too?**

Torch: Yes, yes I am. By the way, in Moon's dare thing you misspelled 'something.' *smiles and sips Dr. Pepper*

Suki: …

**Italy: Thank you!**

Italy: *smiles* Ve~ Anytime Suki.

**Germany: No! I love the German accent!**

Germany: Very vell then.

**Japan: That's the answer to something I've said three chapters in a row? =_=**

Japan: *bows* I am very sorry.

**America: *highfive***

America: *highfives back*

**England: Nope!**

England: *glares*

**Russia: *smile***

Russia: *nods and smiles*

**France: Are too!**

France: No! Am not!

**China: Why do you always say aru?**

China: I don't know. Why do you ask, aru?

**Spain: *hug***

Spain: *hugs back*

**Prussia: You're stubborn too!**

Prussia: You're more stubborn than I am!

**Romano: =_=**

Romano: What the hell is with that face? Cut it out.

**Canada: *smiles too***

Canada: *laughs* I'm not exactly sure what I should say now.

**Hungary: Well I don't know.**

Hungary: Well… Would you like a gift of some sorts?

**Austria: Mind reader**

Austria: *has already stopped listening to Justin Beiber* Interesting.

**Switzerland: What were we talking about!**

Switzerland: Look, the last thing I remember is you teasing me and saying 'love you' or something and then hugging me okay?

**Liechtenstein: Welcome!**

Liechtenstein: *smiles sweetly*

**Poland: Can you do my nails?**

Poland: Like, totally.

**Lithuania: Okay. I won't because I like you.**

Lithuania: Thank you very much.

**Sweden: So...**

Sweden: *shrugs*

**Finland: Welcome x2!**

Finland: *smiles* Why don't we start a new conversation, okay?

**Sealand: *wisper* Of course. Now, you're going to have to sneak into his house.**

Sealand: *gives her the thumbs up sign* On it. *sneaks out of room*

**Belarus: *shoots with gender-bending gun she totally didn't steal***

Torch: *glares and takes gender-bending gun from Suki then shoots Belarus with it again so she is a girl again* Bad Suki! *smacks on head*

Belarus: Thank you Torch.

Moon: No more gender bending!

**Greece: Yeah.**

Greece: *thinks for a second then holds up his new kitty* Would you like to pet her?

**Norway: *puppy eyes* Please?**

Norway: *raises eyebrow* Are you begging now?

**Iceland: *kisses him on the cheeck***

Iceland: *eyes get wide and blushes*

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Kitty: *hugs Torch* Torch! Guess what? I stole Moon's review papers and you're next so here you go. *hands Torch her dares*

Torch: Thank you Kitty

Moon: I really need to keep a better eye on my papers.

i have some dares. lets get to them.

**hungary: because i listened to this song like four times yesterday and i LOVE this song sing 'follow me' as in team rose's from sonic heroes theme song.**

Hungary: Well… I guess so.

_Anywhere you want to go  
>Anything you need to know<br>All the best in life  
>I want to get it for you<br>Lately I just feel so fine  
>I imagine that you're mine<br>In my world you're gold  
>I only want to protect you<em>

_Whenever I want, I get, I want the shooting star_  
><em>Whenever I need, I have when I'm with you<em>

_Follow me inside, outside_  
><em>Through the stratosphere<em>  
><em>The moon is shining for you<em>  
><em>It knows that I adore you<em>  
><em>Suddenly all the sadness<em>  
><em>Will just slip away<em>  
><em>And you will see what I mean<em>  
><em>If you just follow me in my dreams<em>

_I was searching everywhere_  
><em>Suddenly I saw you there<em>  
><em>And my love arrived<em>  
><em>Just in the nick of time<em>  
><em>Life floats on a movie screen<em>  
><em>You're the star of my scene<em>  
><em>Live on the edge of a knife<em>  
><em>Larger than life<em>

_Whenever I want, I get, no one could take your place_  
><em>Whenever I need, I have when I see your face<em>

_Follow me inside, outside_  
><em>Through the stratosphere<em>  
><em>The moon is shining for you<em>  
><em>It knows that I adore you<em>  
><em>Suddenly all the sadness<em>  
><em>Will just slip away<em>  
><em>And you will see what I mean<em>  
><em>If you follow me in my dreams<em>

_Follow me inside, outside_  
><em>Through the stratosphere<em>  
><em>The moon is shining for you<em>  
><em>It knows that I adore you<em>  
><em>Suddenly all the sadness<em>  
><em>Will just slip away<em>  
><em>And you will see what I mean<em>  
><em>If you follow me in my dreams<em>

**prussia: sing 'i am all am' shadow's theme song.**

Prussia: *shrugs* Sure.

Moon: Torch… I can't find anything for shadow's theme song except 'This Machine,' so I'm doing that.

_A shadow of myself, just who am I?  
>Scan horizons<br>A tragic mystery  
>You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod<br>No one would ever know - The Chaos Control  
>My true identity<br>The power that is me_

_We all danced in fire_  
><em>Trapped in this machine<em>  
><em>Don't know how long we've waited<em>  
><em>As the Eggman's watching<em>  
><em>We all danced in fire<em>  
><em>Looking thru the screen<em>  
><em>Don't know how long we've waited<em>  
><em>As the Eggman watches<em>

_With Rouge in the fight - electric lives_  
><em>Change surroundings<em>  
><em>A jewel in history<em>  
><em>A treasure disappears - as she goes<em>  
><em>Miss her as you look away - and no one knows<em>  
><em>This power is a key<em>  
><em>This power changes me<em>

_We all danced in fire_  
><em>Trapped in this machine<em>  
><em>Don't know how long we've waited<em>  
><em>As the Eggman's watching<em>  
><em>We all danced in fire<em>  
><em>Looking thru the screen<em>  
><em>Don't know how long we've waited<em>  
><em>As the Eggman watches<em>

_Chaos Control_  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>

_Chaos Control_  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>  
><em>Chaos<em>

_E-123_  
><em>You didn't know - now I'm going to show you<em>  
><em>The power that is me<em>  
><em>You try to take me down - stop the show<em>  
><em>Seems you've never tasted fear - or loss of control<em>  
><em>The power lives in me<em>  
><em>The power that is me<em>

_We all danced in fire_  
><em>Trapped in this machine<em>  
><em>Don't know how long we've waited<em>  
><em>As the Eggman's watching<em>  
><em>We all danced in fire<em>  
><em>Looking thru the screen<em>  
><em>Don't know how long we've waited<em>  
><em>As the Eggman watches<em>

**austria: sing 'all hail shadow' this makes hungary team rose, prussia the** awesome shadow, and austria prussia's lackee_._

Austria: This is just ridiculous.

_All hail Shadow!  
>Heroes rise again!<br>Obliterating everything that's not your friend!  
>Nothing can stop you now,<br>No ghost to bring you down!  
>When there's nothing left to lose, you win!<em>

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_  
><em>(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)<em>

_Suffer long and it will set you free,_  
><em>Only through trial do we find the strength we need!<em>  
><em>It's never over, just another day!<em>  
><em>Of hope and tragedies, and everything that comes our way!<em>

_Determination of the strong!_  
><em>Found the meaning that you searched for so long!<em>

_All hail Shadow!_  
><em>Heroes rise again!<em>  
><em>Obliterating everything that's not your friend!<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop you now,<em>  
><em>No ghost to bring you down!<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to lose, you win!<em>  
><em>(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)<em>  
><em>(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)<em>

_Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves!_  
><em>This destruction is the only tale we tell.<em>  
><em>White is black, and black is white,<em>  
><em>Right is wrong, and wrong is right!<em>  
><em>Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart!<em>

_Determination of the strong!_  
><em>Found the meaning that you searched for so long!<em>

_All hail Shadow!_  
><em>Heroes rise again!<em>  
><em>Obliterating everything that's not your friend!<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop you now,<em>  
><em>No ghost to bring you down!<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to lose, you win!<em>

_=INSTRUMENTAL=_

_All hail Shadow!_  
><em>Heroes rise again!<em>  
><em>Obliterating everything that's not your friend!<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop you now,<em>  
><em>No ghost to bring you down!<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to lose, you win!<em>

_(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)_  
><em>(Bow your heads low, all hail Shadow!)<em>

Torch: *grins* I win this round. Least Austria did as he was told for once.

Hungary: I'm not sure I understand what's going on anymore.

**moon: thank you. now i need to continue with my story *goes back to writing***

Moon: Good. I'm excited for your next chapter!

**kuroi; whats so creepy about it? hmm?**

Kuroi: Never mind…

Torch: Suit yourself.

England: I think that's the shortest review I've ever seen her do.

Torch: It's one of them. I'm busy writing. *goes back to writing*

Julia: Yay! My turn!

**HOLY FUU-**

**Oh...My...Derp Muffins...**

**I WAS POOFED IN!THIS MAKES A HAPPY JULIA!**

**Hehe...Well,here...*hugs and gives cookies to all non-countries***

Non-countries: *nom nom nom nom nom*

**Well,now for my responces and dares...**

**INCENSE IN WRONG!SEALANDxLIECHENSTIEN FOREVER!**

**...they are both very cute and have big brothers that are Awesome and** **good-looking!**

Moon: Finally! Someone agrees with me that incest is wrong! Thank you!

Julia: *thumbs up*

Sealand: W-what? *blushes*

Liechtenstein: *blushes and covers face*

Morgan: Well I don't think those two *points to Switzerland and England* know who you are talking about.

Suki: I'm sure they'd be flattered if they'd just listen more.

**Greece:...that might have been his hip...**

Greece: *smirks* As long as he's hurt.

**Turkey:Hope it hurt!**

Turkey: Hurt like hell!

Greece and Julia: *high-five*

**America:Go kiss Iggy~~~~!**

America: *grins and kisses England roughly*

**England:Your welcome!**

England: *blushing* F-for what?

Julia: That.

**Vash:Kiss Austria.**

Switzerland: Yeah right. Not happening.

Kitty: Is too! *pushes Austria and Switzerland together and makes them kiss* Yaoi!

**Austria:Lol.**

Austria: *wiping mouth* Not funny.

**Hehe,I'll now support PruCan...Derp**

Misty and Moon: All right! Thank you, Julia!

***kills France and Turkey*I will clean that up...*cleans it up*I am now the cleaning person for this ToD!**

Lithuania: Oh! Y-you don't have to Miss! I-I really d-don't mind.

Julia: Don't be silly Lithuania. I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it.

**Well,I will see all you Awesomesauses later!**

**-Crazy Metalic Julia!**

Torch: Nice signature.

Julia: Thanks!

Tobi: Now who do we have next?

Emily: Me. I think…

**Thanks for fixing that little problem I had. It makes me feel loved~**

**Now on to those dare things!**

**Torch: I understand why you don't like spelling and grammar issues. Unless it's purposeful~**

Torch: It just irritates me. I will fix them if I'm paying enough attention to see them.

**Moon: No! Please! No SuFin! *starts to cry***

Moon: But… why?

**Finland: *glomps* You're mine! *realizes she's hugging him and let's go* Sorry... *blushes hard***

Moon: Oh. That's why. Hahaha Emily! You should have said something. I don't care if you want to date Finland.

Finland: *grins at Emily*

**England: YAAAYYY! NII-SAAANN!**

England: *chuckles*

**Russia: Yeah! Best friends forever~ Now, I'm gonna ask you a favor. *whispering in his ear* Hit France like a million times with your pipe. That is all.**

Russia: *nods and begins hitting France with his pipe*

France: Russia. Zat really hurts! Please stop hitting me with ze pipe.

Russia: No. *creepy smile* Sorry, but I am doing a friend a favor.

**France: Have you noticed that I don't like you? *shoves a cookie in his mouth* I made it myself! (Don't forget I think I can cook, but I can't) This is my way of apologizing!**

France: *coughing while still being hit with the pipe* It's not that bad. Thank you.

Moon: You like it?

France: Anything taste delicious if you compare it to England's cooking.

England: Hey!

**Sealand: YES! Just promise me you wont be an anoying little brother like my other one... *glares at Lucas (my little bro)***

Sealand: I won't be, I swear!

**Lichtenstein: Have some candy! *hands her some skittles***

**Sealand: Want some too?**

Liechtenstein and Sealand: *eyes start shinning* Thank you! *shoves skittles in their mouths*

**Moon: Do you like Disney Movies? 'Cause I do. My favorite is the Lion King. =^w^=**

Moon: As lame as it sounds… I do love Disney movies.

Emily: That's not lame! What's your favorite?

Moon: When I was younger I always liked Robin Hood. You know the one with the fox?

**China: Take my old Hello Kitty doll. Sorry it's a little worn out...**

China: *gasp* Are you sure, aru? I don't want to take it if it's important to you!

Russia: *is done hitting France* All done. I think that he's almost dead now.

France: *blood is squirting out of his head*

Komodo: Should we send him to the hospital.

Prussia: Naw he'll be fine.

Spain: He's had worse.

Moon: Then it's settled. We'll let him heal on his own.

Kuroi: So, my review is up next!

**Germany- IM SO SORRY! *whacks with hammer* Help me with my homework.**

Germany: *rubbing his head* That was harsh. What's your homework on?

**Japan- You are my best freind! *hugs* Kill France for me, Please?**

Japan: *shocked* But he's already almost dead.

Kuroi: Please!

Japan: *sigh and throws his samurai sword at France*

**England- Lets have a scone party!**

England: That sounds great love! I'll go make some.

**France- Why are you such a perv?**

France: *knocked out*

Morgan: France is a perv because he is France. End of story.

**Prussia- PruHun is awesome. Here's some fanart for you to look at.**

Prussia: *pushes fanart away* Stop trying to pair me up with Hungary!

Moon: Come on guys be fair! If you want those two together then do that in your own stories. If you guys make a story where it's a PruHun thing then I will review and give them dares full of fluff. Just let me have Austria and Hungary as a couple here…

Torch: Moon! You finally got a review from Kitty again!

***runs in bloody, bruised, burnt to a crisp, soaked through, hair sticking up, and frozen in a few places* i. hate. this. alot.**

**Everyone: *sees them staring* Well, YOU try taking care of the personifications of legendary pokemon who still have their powers and on the way back get attacked by plot bunnies who wanted BLOOD FOR THE EFFING BLOOD GOD! *eye twitch***

Countries: *back away slowly with anime sweat-drop*

Moon: Oh that sounds like hell.

Kitty: Literally. I'm going to bathe real quickly. *runs to bathroom and is back in five minutes looking perfect* Better?

Morgan: I'll say.

**France: im going to take my stress out on you now. *pulls out... a pair of sunglasses?* NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH A PAIR OF SUNGLASSES! +O.O+**

France: *groans and wakes up* What? What's going on?

Kitty: *kills France with a pair of sunglasses*

Sakura: How'd you do that?

Kitty: *grins and puts on the sunglasses.*

**Moon, Tsuki, Va and Dutch: idea! what if we all dressed up in the Cafe Mew Mew uniforms? I CALL ICHIGO'S!**

Moon: Um the idea is good but Kitty? Tsuki isn't in this story…

Kitty: Oh… Well then we will still dress up!

*the three girls leave and come back out. Kitty is wearing a pink maid uniform with a white apron and has black cat ears and a tail. Va skips out wearing an orange maid uniform like Kitty's and has brown monkey ears and a tail. Dutch comes out in the same uniform except purple and has gray wolf ears and a tail. Lastly, Moon comes out in a blue uniform with blue bird wings and a blue bird tail.*

Dutch: How long are we wearing these?

Kitty: Till next chapter!

Moon: I don't know how to sit down in this without being embarrassed…

**and identity changing potion wearing off in 3, 2, 1... *suddenly becomes shorter, white hair turns blonde with a stick up strand defying gravity, eyes turn green, angel wings sprout from back and kitty ears and tail disappear* Hiya~ I'm known as Mylottia F. Jones! i still wanna be called Kitty though. it's cute! :3**

Misty: *points to Kitty* I knew she was America and England's love child.

America and England: What?

Tree: How'd you know that?

Misty: I've met her before. She always looked like a mix of those two. I like it.

England: L-love child?

Morgan: Guess so! Congrats!

**Russia: hi commie bastard! *takes his pipe and breaks it with her bare hands***

America: I like her. *hugs Kitty*

Russia: Wow… You are really strong, da?

**Rika: dont kill me for making Germany like Italy! i fixed that and he never liked him! in my story, you and Germany are in love!**

Dominic: Who is Rika?

Moon: *shrugs*

**Torch: look im usin a bnuch of gramar mistackes u cant corect them! haha lok at how bady iv riten this!**

Torch: Oh ya? "Look I'm using a bunch of grammar mistakes and you can't correct them! Haha look at how badly I've written this!"

**Well ive got people to make fall in love with each other, chocolate to make~ *takes out bow and heart tipped arrows* who's first?**

Everyone: *Exchanging glances* Uh….

Misty: *raises hand* Shoot Japan and Greece! Japan is really stubborn! Oh then do Romano and Spain.

Kitty: *giggles*

**Moon: This is too long! I'm so sorry! *bows to apologize then remembers the dress* Eek! *stands quickly* **

**South Korea: *grins***

**Moon: *sigh* Please review again. Kitty! Can I change yet?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Moon: Hello people of Earth and beyond. **

**Misty: Beyond? **

**Emily: Yeah. Stuff like magic creatures.**

**Torch: And aliens. **

**Misty: Whatever.**

**Moon: I have way to many reviews. *sweat drop* People can't seriously like my story that much can they? Either way, South Korea can you do my disclaimer. **

**S. Korea: Of course, da~ze. Moon doesn't own Hetalia. Just like every other times she's said it. **

Moon: I have no time to lose on this chapter. Emily~ you're up first.

Emily: Okey dokey.

***is rocking back and forth, eyes red, clutching pet dragon* Kagome, kagome~ *snaps back to reality* Aiyee! I'm sorry guys! It's just that stupid Japan here scarred me FOR LIFE!**

**Japan: Show everyone the Kagome video, but with english sub titles. So they know what you did to me. **

Japan: *bites lip and pulls up video*

Moon: *screams* Japan! What the hell? Turn it off! *covers her face with her hands*

Suki: Misty… is she okay?

Misty: She's a baby with scary things… Like America.

America: Hey!

**Russia: One of the kids in this video looked exactly like you... Is it? *is backing away* You-you MONSTER! **

Russia: Of course it's not me. But I agree that one looked a bit like me.

**Hostesses: I NEED A HUG! *starts crying* **

Hostesses: *run up and group hug around Emily*

***composes herself* Gosh, I'm so sorry about that... I'll move on to more uplifting dares and stuff...**

**Moon: Thanks for the no SuFin thing. Oh, and I LOVE Robin Hood! Foxes are my FAVORITE animals! Hey wanna watch together later? **

Moon: Totally! I'll go look for the video. *runs out of room*

**Finland: *smiles back, but ends up looking away to hide her heavy blush* **

Finland: *laughs and hugs Emily*

Emily: *blushes more*

**England: So, Nii-san, you want to go out to the amusement park? No, you can't bring America. I don't like him... **

England: *chuckles* That's not very nice, but I'll go to an amusement park with you.

**Sealand: Want to come as well? **

Sealand: Sure!

**BTT: You guys have to shut up for as long as Moon decides. Well, it has to be at least one chapter. **

Moon: *walks back in* For as long as I want? Well I don't want to be mean and they still have to do their dares so… *throws them whiteboards and markers* Shut up for the whole chapter. It'll be a long one. *puts duck tape on their mouths*

**China: Of course you can have it! *smiles* It's got no sentimental value to it.**

China: *smiles and jumps up to hug Emily* Thank you, aru!

**Russia and Japan: ... *is still mad about the video***

Japan: *bows and continuously apologizes*

Russia: *doesn't really care*

***trying to cheer herself up, she sings* MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY! AHHHHHHH **

Moon: *taps chin* I really should watch that show…

Kitty: Morgan is next!

Kuroi: How do you know that?

Kitty: I read her review.

Hostesses: *sigh*

**Duncan: Hi Moon, Kitty. I just thought that-**

**Morgan: *drinks the end of a coke* YAY! HIGH OF COKE!**

**Duncan: I was going to tell you that... You don't have to do everything she says.**

**Morgan: PEOPLES! LETS ALL EAT A SALMON~!**

**Duncan: *prays there won't be anything too bad***

**Morgan: I WANNA SEE SOME YURI!**

**Duncan: *shocked* You hate yuri.**

**Morgan: I WANT YURI! SPAIN AND ROMANO KISS! GIVE ME THE YURI YOU TWO!**

**Duncan: *sweatdrop* Don't take Morgan seriously**.

Romano: *raises eyebrow* Morgan… You know that yuri is the lesbian version of yaoi right?

Dutch: And you know this because?

Romano: *glares and points to Hungary and Japan* Them.

Morgan: Oh well! Kiss Spain still.

Romano: *face-palms* I can't. Moon put duck tape on their mouths.

Moon: Also, I do have to do almost everything my reviewers ask of me.

***temporarily calm* Prussia, I will say some words, tell me what comes to mind;**

**Life**

**Death**

**Hungary**

**Art**

**Livonia**

**Canada**

**Killwhoyoulove *says this as one word* **

Prussia: *rolls eyes and writes on whiteboard* 'I know what you said Morgan. Kill who you love? That's not fair. I can't kill Canada no matter what.'

Canada: *smiles*

Moon: What have I asked of you guys? Please don't force me to have PruHun in my story. *pouts*

**COOKIES~!**

**Duncan: Hmm... Now I want a cookie! China shouldake some. Oh! Idea! *turns France into a rock* So much better.**

**Morgan: I LUVES ALL OF YOUS! EVEN YOU FRANCE! NOW WE SHOULD ALL GET MAR- urg... *collapses***

**Duncan: *pokes* Quick! People should kiss her! Then, after that, someone help her up. *sits down* I don't feel like leavin yet... **

France: *tries to kiss Morgan but gets kicked in the face by Norway*

Norway: Not gonna happen.

Kitty: *pokes Duncan* Why are you here.

Duncan: *shrugs*

Moon: *grins* Everyone give dares to Duncan next chapter!

Duncan: What?

Dominic: **One Girl Studio **is back.

Moon: Cool!

**Hello girls~ It's been a while! *smiles***

**kukuku... *glances to aph cast* hey... did you miss me...? Don't worry I'll make this one fun~**

**Russia: I dare you to hug Belarus for the rest of this chapter. Bel-chan~ don't rape my (and China's) Russia. Penalty is me killing you and Yao-Yao in my next fanfic. *smirks* WITH NO INDIRECT HAPPY ENDING. MUHAHAHAHA! And no Russia. Your Kols don't work on me. For my RoChu fangirl aura over powers yours! *cackles again***

Russia: *flinches and hugs Belarus*

Belarus: *stays still and sighs*

Russia: Nothing over powers me little girl. Remember that.

**Ita-chan~ *glomps* How are things with Germany~? Has he come around yet~? If you guys aren't a couple yet - sorry haven't been keeping in touch - give him a slap in the face... or a hug... yes. A hug is a lot better ^^ feel free to do both.**

Italy: Veee? Your questions are kind of confusing, but I'll hug Germany. *hugs Germany*

Germany: *rolls eyes but hugs back*

**Austria and Prussia: *frowns* no one ships you. That makes me sad, da? Hug. And confess your undying love for each other. Only then will I die happy. Penalty=... heh, have either of you seen what a fangirl is capable of...? I mean, look at Hungary. Plus, I'll cry.**

Prussia: *scribes on whiteboard* 'I really don't want to make you sad but I don't like piano pants over there. I can fake it but that's the best you can get.'

Austria: Yes, well, Prussia is a pain whom I hate more than anything else.

Hungary: *tugs on Austria's arm* Oh Austria don't make the girl upset. You just have to hug him and say that.

Kitty: *takes tape off of Prussia's mouth* Now go!

Austria and Prussia: *hug* I confess my undying love to you (Austria)(Prussia).

Hungary: *hugs Austria* That was nice of you to do Austria!

Prussia: *fake gagging* Hope you enjoyed psycho bitch! I'm never doing that ag- *gets duck tape put back on his moth*

Austria: Neither am I.

**Canada~ Go sit in France's lap for a while**

Canada: W-well okay. *sits in France's lap*

Prussia: *frowns*

**France: No raping your mon amour Canada. (then again Moon wouldn't allow it~)**

Moon: *glares at France*

France: *holds up hands in innocence.*

**Iceland! Hello again dear~ miss me? =D How was the date~? Good? Alright! Give Hong a little kiss for me ^^. **

Iceland: *hesitates but kisses Hong Kong*

**Hong: Run for the hills. Norway's a' commin'.**

Hong Kong: I think you should have told me that before his dare.

**Hetalia cast: Greetings everyone. As you have probably guessed I'm feeling mean today. So I've got a /special/ dare for all of you ^^**

**...**

**Watch HetaOni and tell me your reactions~. Hostesses can watch as well but... Anyway be prepared to cry your eyes out~! **

Moon: No! I don't want to see it again! *runs out of room with other hostesses that don't want to watch*

Countries: *at end of video most are crying except for the 'manly' ones who refuse to ever cry such as Germany, Austria, Russia, and Netherlands.* That was so sad! Why did you make us watch that?

Moon: I hate sad dares…

Kuroi: *taps Moon's shoulder* Moon? Can I do my review?

Moon: Of course! Yo France! I need to discuss me selling my friend to you.

France: *writes down* "Oui."

**Germany- It's math homework. HELLP MEEEEEEEEEE!**

Germany: Very vell. Let me see if I can help. *sits down to help Kuroi*

**Prussia- *puts a meat dress on him* You are now Lady Gaga.**

Prussia: *throws off dress and kicks it away, spazzing out* That's sick dude!

Heaven: He cheated!

Prussia: O_O

**Japan- What's better? American animation or Japanese animation. May I also change my 'stalk Japan schedule', because Im busy killing- Im mean...EATING TURKEY! No. Not the Country. A actual turkey.**

Japan: *sweat drop* Well I find my Japanese animation better, but I'm not sure how I feel about that schedule of yours. I think we need to discuss it.

**France- -.- *stabs***

France: *Canada jumps up terrified and France is screaming* Ça fait mal comme l'enfer.

Dominic: Yeah. I'm sure it hurt like hell France. Moon, I think you can let him off the hook for talking on that one.

**America- read this. *hands him text book***

America: Uh… *drops text book* Those things are boring.

England: Would it kill you to read something educational?

America: *grins* Well I'm not sure. However, we wouldn't want to take that risk now would we?

**Russia- I dun have time to stalk you anymore because I extended my 'Japan Stalking time'! *sobs* HELP ME WITH MY STALKING SCHEDULE! *drags***

Russia: Da. I can help. I have a schedule like that. *follows Kuroi*

Torch: I'm up next and I vote for the hero to read my review!

America: Sweet!

**yeah. it was short because i accidentally pressed the review button. ONTO THE DARES!**

**nick: of course you would do that.**

**SHUT UP!**

**sakura: yeah, i'm a GRAMMAR NAZI! **

Sakura: Interesting.

**Germany: please dont take offense to my title. i'm a part of the grammar police elite squad called the grammar nazi**.

Germany: Very vell then… I do not take offense.

**america: i'm not a commie i swear!**

America: I believe you. Don't worry.

Torch: Thanks.

**moon: Guess who i saved? NILLA! *pulls nilla in from the side* see? ta da!**

Moon: Nilla! *glomps*

Dutch and Kitty: Nilla! *runs up and hugs her*

**england; you sir, cannot hold alchohol. it was funny to watch you dance with those strippers though. i got black mail on you now. beware**.

England: *groans* Damn it!

**france: hey nii-chan, want to see the video of drunk england?**

France: *grins and nods*

America: Oh I wanna see it too!

England: NO!

**estonia; MAKE OUT SESSION WITH UKRAINE! i. need. fluff.**

Ukraine: *blushes* W-what?

Torch and Moon: Yep! *pushes Estonia and Ukraine together to they kiss*

Both: *continue kissing*

**belarus; so, the feared zombie apocalypse has begun, choose five countries and two hostesses to be on your zombie apocolypse team and ten countries to be zombies you kill**.

Belarus: Hmmm okay. My hostesses are Torch and Morgan and my five countries are America, Russia, Lithuania, Hungary, and Switzerland. The ten countries to be zombies we kill are France, Italy, Austria, Germany, Spain, Turkey, Romano, Scotland, England, and, um, Denmark.

**lativa and sealand; so, i need you two to get these things, *hold out two lists* for the victory party i'm holding after we defeat the sues, you two are invited to the party if you want to come**.

Latvia and Seland: On it boss! *both run out of the room in separate directions with the lists*

**moon: what's your favorite flavor of ice-cream? i need to put it on the list.**

Moon: Cookies 'n' Cream.

**japan; hatsune miku. pretty cool. anime. cooler! i like 'why cant i even dream' though!**

Japan: *bows* I'm glad you like my countries creations.

Hostesses: We all do!

**torch: HECK YEAH! DARING MYSELF! sing; 'why cant i even dream in english' and i can because i'm a soprano!**

Torch: Heck yeah!

_Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you.  
>And left behind all that I had ever longed for.<br>Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee.  
>A freezing chill- A pain that still will forever haunt me.<em>

_Yet I have made it here_  
><em>Running through all the fear.<em>  
><em>The sadness in my heart retains the pain.<em>  
><em>And if I fall, I've learned<em>  
><em>That I may not return.<em>  
><em>None of my love remains.<em>

_Yet I have made it here._  
><em>Make this pain disappear.<em>  
><em>My one and only, Prince Charming.<em>  
><em>And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?<em>

_Tears fall like a rainstorm I barely see._  
><em>A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy?<em>

_Yet I have made it here_  
><em>Bearing this love, my dear.<em>  
><em>Bearing the weight of it upon my knees.<em>  
><em>And if I scream your name<em>  
><em>It's not returned in same<em>  
><em>I bed, forget me please.<em>

_Yet I have made it here._  
><em>Make this pain disappear.<em>  
><em>My one and only, Prince Charming.<em>

_(And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?)_  
><em>And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?<em>

**america: how'd i do bestie?**

America: That was awesome!

**russia: so if you were to cosplay, who would you cosplay as?**

Russia: Cosplay? I'm not really sure. What do you think?

**ukraine; who would you cosplay as?**

Ukraine: Um, well, I haven't seen enough animes to pick one.

**poland; COSPLAY! who would you cosplay as? you could totally pass off as finn ****from adventure time, or hm... i need to watch more anime...**

Poland: I could like, totally, pass of Finn. BUT! I could also do like Len or Rin from Vocaloid! Just picture it!

Lithuania: Um Poland… Rin is a girl.

Poland: Duh!

Lithuania: *sigh*

**everyone; COSPLAY TIME!**

Countries: Oh dear.

Hostesses: Heck ya, Torch!

**who am i forgetting... ooh**!

**china; panda time! *pandas rain down from above***

China: Panda! *cuddles one of the pandas*

Misty: *mutters* Wait till she figures out that panda is the new pedo bear.

China: What was that, aru?

Misty: Nothing to worry about.

Tree: Yes! My review is up next.

**...i was accepted-feeling of happiness-,yeah im a tree cause in school theres a tree i always climb and since im idden i freak people out when i move or speak,oOH and GREECE-you little cheat=_=you do speak turish cause when you were a kid turkey was always trying to take you over so you LIED!-accusing point of finger-**

Greece: *shrugs* Sorry but I promised myself I'd never speak Turkish again.

**turkey-...you little jerk**

Turkey: How rude.

**Koreas-GOOD JOB!-is 1/2 korean 1/4 hungarian(so im the BEST fangirl)im proud of my countries=w=+**

Koreas: Thank you! Not sure what we did though.

**i wanna do more dares-says while eating sponge cake-**

**america-you deserved it cause youre annoing and taught me the WRONG ENGLISH WHILE GROWING UP you ruined my childood man, so be a maid for a bit, uniform and all**

America: HECK NO!

Kitty: I'll help get him into it!

Misty: I'll help Kitty. *both attack America and drag him out of the room.*

America: *gets dragged back in 5 min later in black and white maids dress, glaring at everyone.* You guys suck.

Torch: Dude, I feel for you.

**Russia-=_=-glaaaaaare-BELARUS!heres some handcuffs, stun darts, and a priest, now go and marry him off(i warned you not to annoy me)**

Russia: *hiding in corner*

Belarus: *rubbing back of neck nervously* Yes, well, I actually don't want to…

Ireland: Seriously?

Belarus: *nods* Yes. I'm serious.

Suki: Is the world going to end?

**germany-for not doing it, here-hands cat ears and mikuru asahinas waitressoutfit-wear it and sing+dance to Koi no Mikuru Densetsu(W-is pure evil-)**

Germany: *groans* You must be joking.

Tree: Not at all.

Germany: *sigh*

_Mi, mi, miracle! Mikurun-run!  
>Mi, mi, miracle! Mikurun-run!<em>

_You, who can't say "I love you" frankly,  
>Gather up your courage! (Hey, attack!)<br>The Mikuru Beam, my charm of love  
>I'll cast it on you<em>

_I'm a precocious Cupid who's come from the future  
>I'll always carry everyone's dreams<br>At night, I make a wish on the stars by myself  
>"May I be able to see him tomorrow, too..."<em>

_Come on! Let's dance!  
>Come on! Let's dance! Baby!<br>When I wipe away my tears and start running,  
>Come on! Let's dance!<br>Come on! Let's dance! Baby!  
>To the other side of the sky, Special Generation<em>

_"I wonder how old I have to get to be an adult?"_

_Mi, mi, miracle! Mikurun-run!  
>Mi, mi, miracle! Mikurun-run!<em>

_Your papa, who's late to get a promotion,  
>Cheer up! (Let's go drinking!)<br>The Mikuru Beam, my mysterious power,  
>I'll cast it on you<em>

_Do courage and hope exist in the future, too?  
>If they don't, that's a little troublesome<br>Will he toss me away someday?  
>I don't want that! Hold me tight!<em>

_Come on! Get a chance!  
>Come on! Get a chance! Baby!<br>Corner the stock market with a T.O.B.  
>Come on! Get a chance!<br>Come on! Get a chance! Baby!  
>Across three years, monkey magic tonight<em>

_Repeat_

_"I wonder how a kiss would taste..."_

_Love Magical Mikurun-run_

Misty: wow… Literally every country is rolling on the floor laughing. I'm not even exaggerating.

Dominic: *rubbing the back of his neck* I don't think anyone is afraid of Germany anymore.

**Belarus-put your hair in twin tails, cause you're cute and russia would love it:D**

Belarus: *lets someone put her hair in the twin tails* Uh… like that? *points*

-**end(for now)-**

Suki: YAY! My review!

**Torch: I noticed. it annoyed me so much.**

Torch: I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed!

**Italy: *hug***

Italy: Yay hugs! *hugs Suki*

**Germany: *smiles***

Germany: *as emotionless as ever*

**Japan: It's fine**

Japan: Thank you for forgiving me.

**America: Have you ever heard of MineCraft?**

America: Yeah, why?

**England: GO EAT A HAMBURGER!**

England: *groans as Torch hands him a burger* *takes bite* I suppose it's not that bad.

Morgan and Moon: *shake heads* Poor cow.

**Russia: *holds up pickaxe***

Russia: *takes pickaxe*

**France: *glares***

France: *draws scared face on whiteboard*

**China: Just wondering.**

China: Okay, aru.

**Spain: Go give Romano a hug!**

Spain: *grins and hugs Romano*

Romano: What the hell? Get off!

**Prussia: Touché~**

Prussia: *writes and lifts up the board* So… Are we done fighting over this? Or are you going to start again?

**Romano: *sticks tounge out***

Romano: *raises eyebrow* Now what kind of maturity is that?

**Canada: Awkward~**

Canada: Yeah. A bit.

**Hungary: No. But can i have a hug?**

Hungary: Of course. *hugs*

**Austria: You bet.**

Austria: *distracted by Tobuscus videos*

**Switzerland: Oh...**

Switzerland: What? You did it not me.

**Liechtenstein: Can I have a hug?**

Liechtenstein: *smiles sweetly and hugs Suki*

**Poland: Thanks!**

Poland: *flips hair* Of course!

**Lithuania: You're lucky**.

Lithuania: I really am…

**Finland: Go get the Nodics to group hug!**

Finland: Okay! *runs up to the group of Nordics and pulls them all into one big hug*

Sweden: *smiles and shakes head*

Denmark: *hugs everyone back tightly*

Norway: What the-

Iceland: *shrugs and hugs Finland*

**Sealand: *wisper* Find anything?**

Sealand: More than you could have imagined. It's hilarious!

**Belarus: Not fair!**

Belarus: Yeah, well. I don't care.

**Greece: Totally! *pets cat***

Greece: *hands her cat toy* Here. It's for your cat.

**Norway: O-Of course not.**

Norway: Mmhmm. Sure.

**Iceland: *giggles and hugs* Cute!**

Iceland: *blushes* Th-thanks.

**See you next time Moon updates!**

Misty: Which is apparently never going to happen.

Moon: Shut up Misty!

Dominic: Uh, well the next review is from **XxMyxGuardianxAngelxxX**

**Hahaha! Twisted yaoi minded girl here! Be afraid countries.**

**Iggy! I would love to have tea with you and play with Mint Bunny! xD And learn the British culture! Did ya know I'm a desendent of Queen Victoria? Awesome right?**

England: That's amazing! And I'm so glad you can see Mint Bunny! Let us have tea soon, all right love?

**America! You should fight more often, your fight sequences make you killer and hotter than Usual! YOUR MY HERO! Please teach me to fight like you?**

Torch: *mutters* You're.

America: Awesome! I'd love to teach you how to fight. *grabs her hand and takes her off to the side.*

Moon: I didn't poof her in.

Heaven: Kitty did.

Kitty: *chuckles*

Morgan: What'd you expect Moon?

**Germany! Potatos are awesome, espically with Wurst! Ooo... I love your planes in WWII. They look awesome. Heh, I am tottally taking German next year! :D Also, your my favorite country!**

Germany: Vell thank you very much. Your comments are vell appreciated.

**Italy, can you say everyone's favorite line, PASTA? And can I get a hug?**

Italy: *throws his hands in the air* PASTAAA~! Oh and *runs over and hugs Angel*

**Sealand, ignore England. You can be anything you want to be, so be a country!**

Sealand: So this means I get to be a country?

Real Countries: NO SEALAND!

Angel: Let him be one!

**Hungary, wanna go shopping? You've got a good fashion sense!**

Hungary: That'd be great! *grabs Angel's hand and walks with her out of the room calling over her shoulder* Japan! Be a dear and take pictures for me.

Japan: Y-yes Ms. Hungary!

**Germany, again, please kiss Italy! xD (Warning torture is an option.) Same for Iggy and Alfred! And Spain and Romano**

Germany: *sighs and kisses Italy*

America: *grins widely and kisses England*

Spain: *Gets Duck Tape ripped off by Dutch and kisses Romano*

Japan: *secretly snapping pictures*

Kuroi: Lots of making out huh?

**AUSTRIA! I can play Piano, Flute and Harp**

Austria: That's quiet impressive.

**N. Korea, your awesome.**

N. Korea: *smirks* Thank you very much.

S. Korea: Awesome was made in Korea.

N. Korea: Shut up brother!

**France, your a cool dude. I'm learning French! Sorta a perv, but still cool.**

France: *writes on whiteboard* Thanks! I'm glad you have chosen to learn my language.

**Prussia, dude lose the ego. Nah! Your just awesome! And evil...**

Prussia: *writes* I am pleased that you are awesome enough to see my awesomeness!

**Russia, I love how your silent yet evil. It's the silent ones you have to watch out for.**

Russia: Da. Always be sure you keep a close eye on the silent ones. No one here knows my true motives yet. *evil aura*

**Canada, your bacon, hockey, and syrup are sooo goood! Also I love your bear! He's soooo cute! I want to pet him!**

Canada: *blushes* Thank you. You can pet Mr. Kumajiro if you want. *hold out Kumajiro and lets Angel pet him*

**Japan, thank you for Anime and Manga**!

Japan: *bows* It is my pleasure to produce something that people enjoy so much.

**Ireland, I'm 3/4 Irish! With German and British a close second, third is Scottish, and a wee Polish!**

Ireland: Well it's a good thing you are mostly Irish. Moon told me she is part Irish as well. I'm happy you have a large part of your ancestors from my country!

Moon: Yay! Another person who is part Irish! Now, who's up next? *looks at clipboard* Ah, Sakura.

Sakura: Hmmm? *looks up from the video game her and Kuroi are play* Oh ya! *throws Lexi the controller* Let's do this!

***lands on feet from fall* Phew! I knew Black Rock Shooter's skills were useful! And where is she? DAMMIT!**

**Anyways, why am I scared of Germany? Because I was on YouTube listening to "Cantarella" by Kaito, (THANK YOU JAPAN FOR MAKING HIM! ) I went on Facebook and my friend sends me a picture, when I saw the picture it was a picture of Germany with blood all over him and he had red eyes, I was scared and fell off my chair. So yeah I am scared of Germany maybe 1 month already. o_o**

Misty: *gets on Google to look for the picture*

**Austria - Are you a rapist? You had a wip when you wanted to spank Italy... o_o**

Austria: *points to France and Prussia* Them. They are rapist not me. I was only trying to teach Italy obedience.

Italy: *shudders*

**Japan - join me for sake. :P**

Japan: Sake?

**Italy - Can you make pasta? W**

Italy: Of course I can! *sprints to kitchen*

**Gilbert - I SEE... YOU STILL HAVE THAT AWESOMENESS IN YOU... That's pretty awesome. :)**

Prussia: *writes on board* Thank you! You have some awesomeness in you too, but not as much as I do.

**Alfred - YOU MAD BRO? =3=**

America: Y YOU MAKE MEME JOKE?

Sakura: Touché.

**Arthur - YOU LOST THE GAME! DERP.**

England: Damn it!

Countries: NOT FAIR!

Hostesses: SAKURA!

Sakura: *giggles* Sorry.

**Spain - I SEE THE PEDO BEAR! EVERYONE RUN!**

Spain: *confused look*

Romano: Yeah, he doesn't get it.

**Germany - *stares at Germany* . Why in every picture I see you all so bloody? Scares the crap out of me... *punches Germany but doesn't hurt him* EH, whatever wrestle with me the whole chapter. :P *tackles Germany but hurts him a little***

Germany: I cannot wrestle a girl. Even ones as frightening as all of you.

Sakura: But that's no fun!

**This sucks, anyways It's me SakuraCharm101, my review got cut off and I can't review again. Dammit, anyways this was my last one.**

**You know Kitty said on her Dare about Rika right? Well Rika is me. I am Rika... Sakura is my last name.. Hehe.. Akward! XD**

Moon: Oh! Thanks for clearing that up.

Sakura: No problem.

Moon: This is taking forever.

Dominic: Yes, it really is. So, Komodo you're next.

**Hi again *waves***

**America: Would sing God Bless the U.S.A. for me please?**

America: Sure!

_While the storm clouds gather far across the sea,_

_Let us swear allegiance to a land that's free,_

_Let us all be grateful for a land so fair,_

_As we raise our voices in a solemn prayer._

_God bless America,_

_Land that I love._

_Stand beside her, and guide her_

_Through the night with a light from above._

_From the mountains, to the prairies,_

_To the oceans, white with foam_

_God bless America, My home sweet home_

_God bless America, My home sweet home_

Komodo: Thanks America!

**Germany: Thanks for the date! Also...would you kiss Belgium for me?**

Misty: Uh crack pairing?

Moon: Not totally. Kind of I guess.

Germany: Vhat?

Belgium: *flustered* W-why?

Komodo: I don't know. Just do it.

Germany and Belgium: Um…

Romano: Oh for shit's sake! Morgan, help me.

Morgan: Sure! *pushes Germany towards Belgium while Romano pushes Blegium*

Germany and Belgium: *kiss for a second*

Misty: I mean seriously guys. Stop being such babies. No one is upset if it's a dare! Italy is giggling like a little girl, damn it!

Dominic: Calm down Misty.

**Japan: I love your tea x3**

Japan: *smiles* Thank you Ms. Komodo.

**England: Would you sing a duet with Germany? *plays im too sexy for my shirt***

England: I think not.

Germany: Agreed.

Dutch: How boring! Why do you two have to be so stuck up?

**Sealand: I love my coffee everday X3 here have some Italy! *holds out some***

Sealand: Coffee is pretty good and it upsets England when I drink it.

Italy: Ve~ Sure. Thank you! *sips coffee*

**Thats all! Byes DX**

Dominic: Next review is from **xXMeitanteiKuroChiXx**

Moon: Cool name. Let's do this.

**best. story. ever! you can call me Kuro btw...**

**mmmk, let's get started!**

**moon, can you poof me in for just my reveiw? [i understand if you don't wanna] :)**

Moon: I can poof you in. It's not an issue. I'm glad you like my story! *poofs in Kuro* Hello Kuro.

Kuro: Wow! Thanks for bringing me in! I guess this means I get to do my dares.

**Iggy! kick America where ever you want!**

England: Really now? I don't see why I'd want to kick him though…

Kitty: The American Revolution?

America: *cringes* Aw just kick me Iggy. It's a dare anyways.

England: *sighs and kicks America in the stomach*

Ireland: The stomach?

Suki: He could have kicked Florida.

**Prussia, i am more awesome than you! but you can never be more awesome than me, because i AM you! MUWAHAHA! plus we're getting you drunk off your **...**

Prussia: *writes on board* So I'm a chick now?

Kuro: *shrugs* Time to drink dude. *sets 12 pack of beer in front of him* Oh and try to hurry.

**Canada, as son as Prussia's drunk, you two are going in the closet with the following items. a pair of handcuffs, whipped cream, and chocolate/maple syrup. PRUCAN FOREVER!**

Moon: *pokes Kuro* I like you. Want to stay?

Canada: *face turns dark red* W-w-what?

Kuro: Yep! And I think he's about there so… *pushes both in room and locks the door* Hungary, you ready?

Hungary: Always.

Misty and Moon: I like this girl.

Dominic: Uh, well, all dares for Prussia and Canada are temporarily revoked.

**Lithuania, please kindly... GROW A PAIR! sorry for yelling...*gives cookie***

Lithuania: Thanks, but shouldn't Poland have to first?

Torch: I believe Lithuania just owned you and Poland. Well played, Lit.

**France, you can go around and do one K+ RATED thing to all the countries.**

Misty: *hiding bloody knife behind her back* Oh, well France isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message.

Julia: You aren't a recording machine.

Misty: Shut up.

**Everyone, you can each punish him for what he did as you see fit. :)**

**...i'm outta ideas... have fun with these! ～Kuro**

Moon: *facedesk* Well it seems Misty punished him plenty for whatever he would have done. Who's the next reviewer?

Tree: It's someone named **Californialoving**

**Are you accepting hostesses? I don't want to join if you have too many, but it sounds fun.**

**Name: Tomato~**

**Personality: Bubbly, optomistic, nice, finds it unable to hurt anyone, that includes mentally and phisically**

**Appearance: Reddish hair, gray eyes, medium height, freckles on nose, jeans and a blue tee shirt**

**Likes: TOMATOES! England (but denies it :3), smiling, laughter, friendly people, unfriendly people, quiet people, lo- okay, she likes PEOPLE. and she likes COOKIES!**

**Dislikes: France who constantly tries to rape her (she won't fight back, even to defend herself), neon colors, mean people, getting papercuts, and citrus flavors/smells**

Moon: I'll poof you in. I hope all my hostesses understand that I do try to include you all as much as possible but with so many of you it's hard to keep track of everyone. So, don't be upset with me. *poofs in Tomato.* Besides you sound like fun. Welcome.

Tomato: Oh~! Thanks so much Moon. *hugs*

Moon: *hugs back* So I believe you only have one dare right?

Tomato: Ha yes. Sorry.

Moon: Don't apologize. Even one dare is fine with me.

**DARES!**

**America, be quiet for as long as you can... I mean, if you want. I won't make you or anything, just... You know... A suggestion...?**

**That's all I can think of...**

America: So I don't have to?

Russia: Da, you do. *duck tapes mouth*

Kitty: Well that was kind of mean Russia.

Dutch: Moon! Moon! Moon! I'm going to do my review.

Moon: Yeah ok.

**! i'm sooooo sorry for not reviewing TT^TT THE PENGUINS MUST SMITE SCHOOL!**

**anyw- HOLY F*CK WHAT'S THAT! *points at air* oh, nevermind, it was a waffle, and i ATE it :3**

**Moon: thank you for reminding me about your *ahem* 'relationship' with Dominic :3 now go kiss him :D**

South Korea: No way, da~ze!

Moon: I'd rather not get beat up for kissing someone else's fiancée.

Dominic: *laughs*

**France: ...i'm turning you into a...GERMAN SHEPHERD! *DUN DUN DUN***

France: *there is a puff of smoke and when it disappears France is a German Shepherd.*

Kuroi: He's so not manly enough for that dog.

**Germany: ...i'm turning YOU into a...FRENCH POODLE! *DUN DUN DUN***

Germany: Vhat? *another puff of smoke and Germany is now a French Poodle*

Sakura: He's too manly for that dog…

**Moon: to make up to that kiss with Dominic, you may make ANYONE of your choice in this room kiss :3**

Moon: Well I didn't kiss Dominic but Norway why don't you kiss Morgan?

Norway: Well ok. *kisses Morgan*

Kitty: *snickers*

**Austria: ...because in the Eurovision Song Contest you gave the Netherlands all 12 points once, i like you. for this reason, i will glomp you and not let go for 3 chapters :3 *glomp***

Dutch: *glomps* Hahaha.

Austria: Uh…

Hungary: *frown*

Ireland: Are Prussia and Canada done yet?

Hungary: *smiles and shakes head*

Kuro: Nope! Moon, come here and watch.

Moon: Kay! *runs over*

**BYE MOONIE, UPDATE SOON! :D**

Dutch: Well so much for that.

Moon: There are a lot of reviews! Speaking of reviews, Julia's reviews are next.

Julia: Sweet.

**YAAAAAAAY~~~~!**

**?THE **!I WAS NICE TO TURKEY?WHAT HAPPENED THERE?*looks through pockets and finds empty tube*Damn...mah is all gone...**

**How is it that you guys are so funny?You guys just make me laugh to hard...**

***looks between Kitty America and Iggy*IT BE TRUE!...lay off the drunken sex,you two~!*wink***

England: *flushes* I don't know what you're talking about.

**America:HI!Awwwwww...USUK FTW!**

America: *pulls off tape* Ok, ouch. Oh and thanks.

**England:... what I was gonna say...**

England: Very well. I hope you remember

Julia: I probably won't.

**Lithuania:I will clean and there is nothin' you can do to stop me~~~~!**

Lithuania: *twists hands nervously* Well okay I guess. But I'm still going to help.

**Ok terrible grammar times~**

**I is hoping i is gettings a A in grammer and spelin'**

Torch: *eye twitch* I am hoping that I am getting an A in grammar and spelling.

**Hosts:Kiss yo country crush!**

Moon: Yeah. Great Idea, but I don't know all the girls country crushes. OH! Leave them in your reviews!

Hostesses: Okay.

**Yay~!**

**-JULIA THE DERP MUFFIN YAM LAMAS WALRUS!**

**P. this one is just silly though!**

Misty: The ninja gummy bears have come to tell you that they stole your unicorns and are sending flying, purple monkeys to kidnap you.

China: What, aru?

Misty: Hmmm? Oh nothing.

Countries: O_O

Moon: Send out the army of spider pillows.

Dominic: Maybe we should keep going. Heaven, your review is next.

Heaven: On it.

**I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me~**

**...It is now forever stuck in my head. ;;=3= ROMANOOO, I BLAME YOUUU. NOW I DARE YOU TO SING IT WHILE DANCING WITH ME. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. *is now wearing a green and red dress with hair down, in which I rarely do***

**(Philippines: Well, this is gonna be interesting.)**

Romano: *face-palm* this sucks.

Philippines: Ready?

Romano: What?

Philippines: *starts music* Go!

_("Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!")_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!_

_There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

_And tomatoes on my pizza!_

_My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!_

_But_

_Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!_

_My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!_

_What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!_

_"Aaaah!_

_It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!"_

_("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!")_

_I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!_

_Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!_

_(Amore!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_I'm South Italy! _

_"Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!"_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!_

_Spain brought some! He brought some from America!_

_My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes!_

_But_

_This isn't just for reciting words of love_

_The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling_

_And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!_

_"AAAAAAAAAH!_

_God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!"_

_("Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!")_

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!_

_I'm South Italy! _

_I may not be useful with chores_

_And brother may be better with art and trade_

_And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird_

_But I...! But I...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato..._

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

_Uno__・__Due__・__Tre__・__Dai!_

_I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!_

_Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!_

_(Amore!)_

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_I'm South Italy! _

Philippines: Hahaha! That was great Roma.

Romano: *blushing* Shut up!

**Anyways, moving on~**

**Romano - That was fun, ne~? That's the second time I've danced with you! (Philippines: Hey! I haven't danced with him at all-well, when we were kids...) *le gaspu* I can just imagine! Aww...! (Philippines: Sh-shut up, idiot!)**

Romano: God both of you shut up! *covers face*

**Spain - Imma dance with you in my next review, mmkay~? X3 (Philippines: I have a feeling you're gonna dance to La Pasión No Se Detiene...) :P**

Spain: *gives her thumbs up sign*

**France - Aww, that's so sweet of you! Ah, wait.**

France: *sits and starts wagging tail*

Heaven: Overly friendly German Shepard.

**Canada - Do you like Prussia back? (Philippines: Sayyessayyessayyesssay-) DON'T PRESSURE HIM.**

Hungary: I would judge from what we are filming it is a yes, dear.

Moon and Kuro: I'd say. *high-fives*

**America - *is now wearing a dress with the American flag design on it* I dun care if I'm not American. YOU TOOK CARE OF MY COUNTRY WELL. 8D (Philippines: *eye twitch, but smiles*) (Keeping it the same until he answers!)**

America: *hugs Heaven* Cool thanks! I do like Philippines even if she doesn't like me much!

**England - Yay! *hugs some more* :3**

England: *chuckles*

**Thanks guys! You're all beautiful as well. :3 AND YOU ARE ALL PRUSSIA-WORTHY. 8D**

Hostesses: We are AWESOME!

Moon: *falls on chair and yawns* Finally one more review! The honor of the last review goes to Vampchick2010

**mwhahahahahaha vampchick 2010 is here. you can call me vamp. can appear for whole chapter?**

**my apperance is long black hair with red highlights down to my waist. Emerald green eyes and vampire fangs. when angry my eyes turn red.**

**i like germancest, gerita, germany, romano, and italy. also like yaoi**

**i dislike france and anything pink**

**random facts: when hyper i act like italy, when mad or embarrassed i act like romano, and act like germany the rest of the time.**

Moon: Vamp *yawn* You can be a hostesses permanently is you want but just remember my warning. *poofs in Vamp* Sup Vamp?

Vamp: Oh hello. Thank you for bringing me. I'll start my dares now if you don't mind.

Moon: Sure but, Dutch, turn Germany back.

Dutch: Aaw. *turns him back*

**now on with the dares**

**doitsu: *glomps and kisses on cheek* *blushes* you my number one fav.i would make you kiss your bruder, but since Moon doesn't like it i won't. instead go have fun with italy in the closet.**

Germany: I'm flattered… but vhat do you mean? Go in the closet?

Hungary: Oh just go in the closet dear. And take Ita with you.

Italy: Come on Doitsu! *goes in closet with Germany*

Moon: *poofs cameras in the closet*

**america: next time france kisses iggy zap him with this taser. *hands taser***

America: Oh cool a taser!

**france: kiss iggy. Mwhahahahahahahaha**

Dutch: Aaaw. No more puppy France. *poofs France normal* (A'N: Well normal for him)

France: If ze lady insists it. *kisses England*

England: *pushes him off* Damn Frog!

America: *taser France* Cool! It works!

Vamp: Of course it does.

Moon: I think we should get Prussia and Canada out. Hungary you have enough?

Hungary: I suppose.

Misty: I'll get them.

Dominic: Yep, her excuse to see the yaoi personally.

Misty: *glares and opens door* Oh my… Prussia! Canada! You have five minutes to get out here! Starting now!

Vamp: She has a nosebleed!

Morgan: Whoa she does!

Misty: Shut up and do the next damn dare!

Kitty: I'll get Germany and Italy. *opens closet door to find them making out* Err, uh, maybe later. *closes door*

**nihon: arigato for ANIME! Opps sorry. i am a otaku**

Japan: That is fine and you are welcome Ms. Vamp.

**iggy: can i haz some scones please?**

England: Of course! I'll go make some.

Torch: Make a lot of them England! She's not the only one that will want some!

**prussia: your laugh is awesome. i iz stealing it.**

Prussia: *bursts out of room* You can't steal my laugh! Kesesesese.

Vamp: Watch me.

**till next time kesesesesese vamp out**

Canada: *walks out of room nervously*

Kuro: Have fun Canada?

Canada: *flushes and covers face*

**Moon: This is way too long! I'm so sorry everyone! I'm sorry it took so long! Please don't hate me. I hope you liked it though. Please remember to review, new girls let me know if you want to stay, and tell me your country crushes. Bye everyone!**


	18. Chapter 20 Apologies

_**Moon: Attention all readers! I am sorry to say that, due to reports from Fanfiction monitors, I am sad to report that I will be stopping all my Truth or Dare stories. I will continue other stories though!**_

_**Brooke: Move on to your actual point! **_

_**Cameron: *sigh* Calm down Brooke. Let Moon do her thing. **_

_**Moon: As I was saying. I am highly considering that instead of Truth or Dare stories I will pick one anime and do an actual story that includes characters from said anime and a few lucky reviewers that would like to join. Therefore I will be making a poll and putting it up on my profile with the animes you are able to vote on. Also, if you are interested on being a part of the story when it starts you will need to PM me giving me the anime you voted for and your character information. **_

_**Cameron: The poll will be up within an hour and will stay open for as long as needed. We appreciate you reading the Truth or Dare stories until now and hope that this will not cause a grudge towards Moon. **_

_**Brooke: I do. **_

_**Cameron: Yes, well, no one cares what Brooke wants. **_

_**Moon: Thank you for reading and my apologies again. (Darn Fanfiction monitors.) Good-bye for now! **_


	19. Chapter 21

_**Moon: I am here to announce the end of the poll voting session for which anime I should use for an interactive story is closed**_.

_**Cameron: We are happy to announce that the winning anime is Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. (Made by LittleKuriboh on Youtube) Now, you are officially allowed to send in character OC information for the interactive story if you wish to be a part of it. **_

_**Moon: I apologize for those whose anime choices did not win. I love all those animes, which is exactly why I opened a poll for people to vote on. Also, to explain why the poll is ending so soon, it is because I wish to start this story as soon as possible. **_

_**Brooke: Who cares what they want? **_

_**Moon and Cameron: WE DO! **_

_**Brooke: *grumbles* Whatever. **_

_**Moon: Now I will be announcing the type of interactive story it will be to those who send in a PM requesting to join it. **_

_**Cameron: Moon can't think of a good interactive idea. **_

_**Moon: Well I WAS trying to be subtle about it. **_

_**Cameron: Sorry. *nervous sweat drop* **_

_**Moon: *nom-glomps Cameron* That is the end of my announcement. Good-bye for now everyone ^.^ I hope to see some of you in the interactive story.**_


	20. Chapter 20 I wont do it again

Brooke: Do you know how badly you are probably annoying people? 

_**Moon: I'm sorry! Don't yell at me. **_

_**Romano: Are you going to keep doing this? **_

_**Moon: No! I just miss this story so so much. And I realized I don't really care about the monitors. Banira convinced me to continue it. **_

_**Banira: I rock!**_

_**Romano: so you think. **_

_**Banira: … shut up. **_

_**Cameron: So you're back? Like back back? **_

_**Moon: yes. And I say sorry sorry sorry, but I don't remember a thing about what was happening. **_

_**Brooke: So of course you don't. **_

_**Banira: Sssh Brooke. **_

_**Moon: I hope you all aren't to mad at me to want me to continue it. I'll see you all soon. Please review~! **_

_**Romano: please don't… **_


	21. Chapter 22 Or whatever chapter it is

_**Banira: Yay~! We're back and I get to be in this one.**_

_**Moon: I've missed you, jerk! Stop leaving me.  
><strong>_

_**Banira: *giggles* sorry Moon. **_

_**Moon: *huffs* I wish I remembered all the hostesses I had, but there were so many! **_

_**Cameron: Cool it Moon. If they're still interested in being in it then they shouldn't have a problem reviewing again. **_

_**Banira: Shut up and go make out with your boyfriend or something, Cameron.  
><strong>_

_**Cameron: *rolls eyes* **_

_**Moon: *facedesk* why are my knights here?  
><strong>_

_**Aden: Banira invited us. **_

_**Moon: Of course she did. Banira, do the disclaimer.  
><strong>_

_**Banira: Kay~ Moonlightgirl513 doesn't claim any rights to Hetalia so leave her be!  
><strong>_

_**Hunter: That's as good a start as any, I suppose. **_

_**Ethan: *smiles* Enjoy the chapter. **_

Banira: *skips in giggling with electric blue and black hair flipped out, brown eyes, a blue tank top, white jeans, and bare feet* Finally. Moon! Hurry up!

Moon: *rolls eyes and walks in, hair brown, dark red, and white, laired and smooth. Blue eyes, a white tank with blue skinny jeans, and black boots* Don't spazz, Banira. Have you even brought in the cast yet?

Banira: No…. hey! Where are the knights?

Moon: … Does it matter?

Banira: Moon!

Cameron: Calm down, Banira. We're here. *sits on the couch. His hair shaggy, black and orange, and has green eyes. Has on a black button up shirt and blue jeans with black shoes*

Aden: *strolls in, blond hair, blue eyes, a blue button up shirt, tan pants, and no shoes* Sup princess? Banira?

Ethan: *walks in shyly and smiles* Princess. *auburn and silver hair, violet eyes, a sliver button up shirt, black jeans, and black shoes*

Hunter: *sighs and walks in* you always insist on me coming princess. *leans against the wall, brown hair, blue eyes, a brown button up shirt and blue jeans*

Moon: I will insist on all of you NOT calling me princess.

Knights: As you wish.

Banira: That was cool!

Torch: Very nice. *Sitting on window-seal, drinking Dr. Pepper. Hair is red, orange, and yellow, eyes blue, wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and sneakers* Oh and hey.

Moon: How'd you get in?

Torch: *grins* you wanna know?

Cameron: Probably not.

Banira: *waves* Hi Torch~! I love your look.

Torch: *glomps Banira* Welcome back and thank you.

Aden: Lets get this started then.

Moon: Fine. *poofs in the cast* Welcome back to torture!

Romano: Damn it! Again?!

Italy: Calm down brother.

Romano: Shut up!

Torch: You shut up! Read the reviews Banira.

Banira: okey dokey! The first review is from **BTTfangirl14**

**hey I reviewed a while back as a guest before I had an account so here it is**  
><strong>OMG! belarus isn't crazy 4 russia anymore! best day of my life and do lithuania and belarus like each other...AWWW so cute! i will now ship lietbel anyway awesome story! (but not as awesome as the great and awesome prussia!) I 3 U BTT EXCEPT U FRANCE! U CHILD MOLESTER!<strong>

Prussia: There wasn't any dares, but I'm glad you recognize my awesomeness! …. Wait. I thought Spain was the pedophile.

France: I thought that too.

Cameron: Aden will fit in well with these three.

Aden: Shut up, Cameron.

Torch: Stop fighting! *smacks them both*

Both: *rubbing heads* harsh, Torch.

Banira: Canada! Be a dear and read the next review.

Canada: O-Ok. It's from **CopyPasta**

**I am the amazing copypasta! I have a dare or two you could try...  
>Japan: *hands over unaturally colored cake* eat this. i don't think it's poisoned. but maybe it is.<br>Prussia: for some reason i want you to glomp China, so do it. ›:3  
>France: meh... go eat a scone.<br>Belarus: become one with Russia.  
>That's all I can think of right now, so have fun, guys! :]<strong>

Japan: Y-You don't think? You mean you don't know?

Banira: Look, she never said it was well thought out. At least she didn't say it was evil.

Moon: Stop doing that!

Banira: But subtle references are fun!

Moon: No. Bad Banira. Now eat the cake Japan.

Japan: *gulps and takes a bite of the cake* It's…. not bad, but it's really sweet.

Torch: boo! How uneventful.

Japan: *coughs and passes out*

America: I think it actually was poisoned. *pokes Japan*

Moon: Right. *revives Japan* Sorry Japan.

Japan: *now even more scared of colorful cakes*

Prussia: The awesome me will do this! *glomps China and runs from Russia*

Torch: Ten bucks on Russia.

Banira: You're on! *shakes her hand*

Cameron: I'm with Torch on this one. *throws ten dollars in*

England: Do they do that often?

Moon: Yes… Yes they do. Get use to it.

Aden: *throws arm around Banira* I don't think your bet is smart, love, but if you need I can give you some cash after.

Romano: Holy shit! It's a France clone!

England: My god, that's the last thing we need!

Moon: Be nice to my knight! I will hurt you all if you continue to insult them. Only hostesses can do that! *throws a scone at France* Now eat it.

France: *groans and gets it down (somehow)* still horrible…

Torch: Good.

Belarus: I do not know where my brother and that annoying Prussia have gone.

Cameron: I do believe Prussia is still running from him.

Banira: If he's smart he will continue too.

Russia: *drags Prussia in and drops him*

America: Well the dude obviously isn't smart. *laughs*

Torch: *splits the money with Cameron* We win!

Ethan: That was an interesting review.

Moon: Get use to it Ethan. There are much more where that came from. What's the next review?

Banira: It's a review from **ChloeHaku**

Moon: Oh! Hey Chloe! *waves*

**YEAHHH**  
><strong>FIGHT THE SYSTEM!<strong>  
><strong>I think like one day soon everyone should update ALL OF THE TODS on the same day so like it could be protest worthy.<strong>  
><strong>I guess I'll do some truth or dates for y'all!<strong>  
><strong>Moon: Kiss your favorite country.<strong>  
><strong>America: Do you have romantic feelings towards England?<strong>  
><strong>Belarus: If you had to marry someone besides Russia who would it be?<strong>  
><strong>Prussia: I am kidnapping you. Let's go to the arcade. *carries him bridle style to the arcade so they can get Pepsi and hot wigs and play games*<strong>  
><strong>Italy: YOU AND JAPAN. HAVE SEX, IN THAT CLOSET. NOW *pushes them into the closet*<strong>  
><strong>Germany: GIVE ME BEER<strong>  
><strong>Netherlands: WHY DID YOU GIVE ME CRACK AGAIN?!<strong>  
><strong>Belgium: CHOCOLATE *eats all her chocolate*<strong>  
><strong>Switzerland: CHOCOLATE *eats all his chocolate*<strong>  
><strong>Spain and Romano: KISS<strong>  
><strong>Norway: Tell Denmark that you love him. IN DETAIL.<strong>  
><strong>That is all- WAIT<strong>  
><strong>I GIVE YOU ALL CAKE.<strong>

Moon: W-what? No!

Banira: Oooh! Do it! Do it!

Cameron: I agree.

Moon: Shut up Cameron! Go hang out with your boyfriend!

Torch: Oh for Pete's sake. Just do it Moon!

Aden: Is it still South Korea? It's South Korea isn't it?

Moon: I-I said shut up! All of you!

Banira: South Korea~ kiss Moon so we can move on!

South Korea: Sure thing, da~ze. *grins and kisses Moon*

China: Notice there was no hesitation.

Torch: Who cares? Moving on! America, go!

America: Do I what for who?!

Cameron: Well it's not that complicated. Answer the question Mr. "Hero".

America: I…. Well I…. Yeah… I mean I guess so.

Hostesses: Knew it!

America: Oh shut up!

Belarus: Besides big brother. *blushes* perhaps… L-Lithuania….

Banira: That's adorable!

Lithuania: *blushes*

Germany: Where's Prussia?

Moon: Chloe already took him. Hope she has fun~

Cameron: Serena is cheerful… I'm scared.

Moon: *sighs and hits Cameron* Moving on again.

Italy: Ve? Why?

Japan: I'm not comfortable with this…

Banira: Nope~ *grabs Italy and drags him out of the room*

Ethan: … Can she do that?

Moon: She can, but she's not suppose too.

Germany: I don't think you need beer.

Netherlands: You were being irritating.

Belgium: Hey!

Switzerland: *pulls out gun*

Aden: Whoa boy, cool down. *takes the gun*

Spain: … Ok! *kisses Romano*

Norway: Why would I do that?!

Torch: Because you do. Now go, or I'll punish you.

Norway: I don't want to!

Moon: We didn't ask if you wanted to though. We know you love him now tell him in detail. Wait… he's not in here yet. DENMARK!

Denmark: *walks in* Yeah?

Torch: Norway has something to tell you. *pushes Norway*

Denmark: *grins* Yes?

Norway: *swallows nervously* I…

Moon: Oh geez. *sticks him with a needle*

Denmark: tongue tied, Norway?

Norway: Well being forced by a group of scary girls to confess feeling to you that I never planned on admitted doesn't exactly make me comfortable.

Cameron: Serena, did you-

Moon: Sh! *covers Cameron's mouth*

Norway: *sighs heavily* However, something is keeping me from lying now so, I love you. I mean, you're annoying and full of yourself but, for god knows what reason, I love you…

Banira: *walks back in with Italy* That was surprisingly cute.

Denmark: *grins and kisses Norway*

Torch: That worked out well. Now next review is- Whoa! She gave us all cake! *noms on her piece of cake*

Banira: Yummy~! *runs around giving everyone cake* Thanks Chloe! *waves*

Romano: I don't trust it.

Hunter: Me either.

Italy: Come on fratello! Try the cake.

Romano: No, go away…

Moon: Don't be mean, Romano. Someone read the last review. It's a long one.

Ethan: I will, prin- er… Serena.

Moon: Thank you, Ethan.

Ethan: Of course. It's from ninjakittengirl12

**hi people! ok, first can i be in there?**

**name: Alison. ( south Africa)**

**personality: is really hyper and fun to be around, but can get mad easily. (but i could NEVER get mad at uh... um... my crush)**

**looks (happy):long blonde hair, pale blue eyes, white eat ears and tail, one sharp tooth (for reasons unknown), and wears a really short red,black,and gold dress.**

**looks (angry):blonde,red,and orange hair, blood red eyes, black cat ears and tail, vampire teeth, and wears a long black robe.**

**likes: almost everyone in there (you will see why i said that in a minute), anime, energy drinks, food, swords, guns, and killing things.**

**dislikes: France (see.), hot foods, bugs, and ugly things (ex: France.)**

**crush: ok... um... my crush is...this is really hard to say, but my crush is.. *cough*Poland*cough* DON'T TELL ANYONE!**

**now on to the awesome dares i have!**

**America: sing fallin' by Alicia keys to France and the kick him were the sun doesn't shine!**

**Japan: make out with China for 8 minutes!**

**China: make out with japan for 8 minutes!**

**Italy: kiss Germany!**

**Canada: go goth for the next 3 chapters/episodes!**

**France: let me... let me... *demonic voice* LET ME KILL YOU! * gets a flame thrower***

**Moon: make Ichigo and Kisshu from tokyo mew mew in there.**

**England: give me 204 scones or whatever you call them so i can throw them at france.**

**Greece: can you get me a stick, please? ( i am going to poke France with it.)**

**that's all for know! Bye!**

Torch: *poofs in Alison* Welcome!

Alison: Cool! Thanks a bunch! America? Will you please do it?

America: Sure. You're cool and the hero doesn't back down!

Banira: I love that song! Can I sing it too?

Alison: As long as America still kicks France.

America: Sure.

Banira: Awesome. *starts music*

_America and Banira: _

_[Verse 1]  
>I keep on fallin'<br>In and out of love  
>With you<br>Sometimes I love ya  
>Sometimes u make me blue<br>Sometimes I feel good  
>At times I feel used<br>Lovin you darlin'  
>Makes me so confused<em>

_I keep on_  
><em>Fallin'<em>  
><em>In and out of love with you<em>  
><em>I never loved someone<em>  
><em>The way that I love you<em>

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>Oh, oh , I never felt this way<em>  
><em>How do you give me so much pleasure<em>  
><em>And cause me so much pain<em>  
><em>Just when I think<em>  
><em>Ive taken more than would a fool<em>  
><em>I start fallin' back in love with you<em>

_I keep on_  
><em>Fallin'<em>  
><em>In and out of love with you<em>  
><em>I never loved someone<em>  
><em>The way that I love you<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Oh baby<em>  
><em>I, I, I, I'm fallin'<em>  
><em>I, I, I, I'm fallin'<em>  
><em>Fall<em>

_I keep on_  
><em>Fallin'<em>  
><em>In and out of love with you<em>  
><em>I never loved someone<em>  
><em>The way that I love you<em>

_Im fallin'_  
><em>In and out of love with you<em>  
><em>I never loved someone<em>  
><em>The way that I love you<em>

_Im fallin'_  
><em>In and out of love with you<em>  
><em>I never loved someone<em>  
><em>The way that I love you<em>

_What?_

America: Oh and *kicks France is designated place*

France: *flinches in pain and falls onto his knees*

Alison: *claps* Thank you!

Torch: Next dare.

Greece and Russia: I'm not ok with this!

Cameron: No one asked if you were.

Japan and China: We didn't say it was ok either!

Aden: No one asked you either.

Banira and Alison: *push Japan and China together* Get over it.

Italy: My turn! *kisses Germany*

Torch: He's so easy….

Moon: Yep. I call dibs on helping Canada! *pulls Canada out*

France: I will not! *runs away*

Alison: *chases after him*

Moon: *walks back in* Canada's almost done. I'd poof Ichigo and Kish in but they're busy with the kids. I'll give them a call after this chapter and see if they can stop by for a bit.

Banira: Moon… The couch is broken.

Moon: How the hell did my couch break?

Banira: Eh, I don't know. I left Bakura and…. Oooh… Never mind. I'll buy you a new couch.

Moon: You better.

England: 204?! That's going to take a while.

Banira: oh! Make it 210~

England: *sighs and goes to the kitchen*

Greece: *holds out stick* Here….

Alison: Yay! *starts poking France with the stick*

_**Cameron: Well… That sure is an interesting end to a chapter, wouldn't you agree.**_

_**Torch: Stick poking, huh? As good as any I suppose. I'm just happy you're finally done.**_

_**Moon: I'm sorry! It did take a long time, but now that drama is over I have free time for writing!**_

_**Banira: Yay~ *glomps* Let's finish this up. I'm tired. *yawn***_

_**Cameron: Leave any reviews if you want to torture- I mean… play? With the countries.**_

_**Countries: We're doomed…**_

_**Moon: *laughs and waves* See you~!**_


End file.
